A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN VERSÃO REEDITADA
by Myriara
Summary: Uma criatura misteriosa chega a Lothlórien e leva o Capitão dos elfos a experimentar a ... paixão dos edain. Versão Reeditada. Modificações nos capítulos XXIII a XVIII e XXXI. HET. COMPLETA.
1. MAEGOVANNEM

Maegovannem,

Feliz em te ver visitando A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN, dos homens mortais.

Se você está a procura de romance veio ao lugar certo, afinal, onde Haldir de Lórien, o arrogante capitão do galadhrim, é encontrado, a temperatura sempre sobe...

Nossa aventura começa poucos anos antes da Guerra do Anel, e se estende por aproximadamente 30 capítulos.

É um pouco longo, eu sei, mas àqueles que tiverem paciência de seguir comigo até pelo menos o capítulo 15, prometo que vão descobrir um plot bastante original – em que pese a boa vontade que será demandada dos fãs mais aferrados ao cânone para sua aceitação.

Antes de prosseguirmos, entretanto, algumas observações fazem-se necessárias:

A primeira é que, à exceção de alguns poucos, lamentavelmente, os personagens, para não dizer o universo, que compõe essa história não me pertencem, mas a JRR Tolkien - e, justiça seja feita, à equipe de PJ, cuja mediação da obra para a tela grande de certa maneira a transformou.

A segunda é que trata-se de uma obra de conteúdo adulto, que procurarei adaptar da melhor forma possível aos parâmetros de ratting do site - onde ainda assim só a inclui como R por que não foi possível fazê-lo como NC-17. Assim sendo, peço desculpas aos que porventura vierem a se sentir ofendidos com o seu desenrolar, mas os considero devidamente avisados.

Por fim, deixe-me acrescentar só mais uma coisinha: reviews são mais do que bem-vindas, são absolutamente fundamentais, e podem ser deixadas utilizando- se a ferramenta abaixo, ou diretamente para .br, mesmo que seja só para criticar.

E agora pronto, considere-se convidado a participar dessa jornada; a busca pode ser longa e profunda, mas espero que você venha a sair modificado dela.

Aguardo por você no próximo capítulo,

Myri

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA À VERSÃO REEDITADA

Lá se vão quase 10 anos que A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN foi escrita, que a introdução acima foi escrita .

Nesse meio tempo, sob a pressão contínua de circunstâncias internas e externas, minha vida mudou, eu mudei, meus personagens mudaram também e, por fim, essa história também teve que mudar ...

As mudanças, objetivamente, não foram tantas, e concentraram-se nos capítulos XXIII a XXIX, com algumas palavras modificadas também no Epílogo, sendo motivadas, sobretudo, pela adequação desta à minha nova história – O RETORNO DOS CINCO ANOS – que estarei publicando em breve.

No mais, esforcei-me para modificar esta "velha conhecida" o mínimo possível, e fiz especial questão de manter as recomendações iniciais de cada capítulo exatamente como foram publicadas originalmente, como o testemunho de uma época de fanfics e autoras que se descobriam e encantavam mutuamente, algumas das quais – histórias e autoras – nunca mais se soube, mas sobre cujo encontro as estrelas brilharam.

Agradeço a todas e a todos – mesmo os leitores que não deixam review – pois sinto que A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN sobreviveu à Primeira Era do famdom SdA em português.

Que estrelas brilhem sob o nosso reencontro.

Até lá!


	2. PRESSA EM LOTHLÓRIEN

A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
Capítulo I - Pressa em Lothlórien  
  
A FALHA DOS GUARDIÃES  
  
Rúmil maldizia a si mesmo ao correr entre as árvores: Como aquela coisa passara por ele? Como conseguira chegar tão longe nos domínios da Senhora? Ele e seus irmãos tiveram de seguir seus rastros pela floresta horas a fio, mas agora já avistavam sua presa.  
  
Os três elfos corriam silenciosamente para cercar a criatura esquiva. Na última meia hora não fora mais necessário inquirir a floresta sobre as marcas de sua passagem: bastara seguir o cheiro desagradável que se adensava.  
  
Rúmil preparou a flecha em seu arco ainda correndo, mas foi detido pelo sinal de Haldir, seu irmão mais velho e Capitão dos guardiões da fronteira. Embora a criatura tivesse odor e aparência desagradáveis, Haldir sabia que não era um orc, e precisava se certificar do que era antes de atirar.  
  
Avançando pela floresta com rapidez, mas sem correr, a coisa constantemente perscrutava o chão, em procura de algo, e a retaguarda, como se houvesse deixado algum perigo atrás de si.  
  
Rúmil, Orophin e Haldir cercaram-no silenciosamente, mas no último momento o alvo sentiu mais que percebeu sua presença, e em sua mãos surgiu um galho, pesado e longo o suficiente para atingir as setas dos dois primeiros e ser atirada contra o terceiro, ao mesmo tempo em que a criatura iniciava uma corrida desesperada.  
  
- Não atirem! – comandou Haldir, interrompendo a ação dos irmãos, e correndo atrás daquilo que tinha reconhecido como um humano. Era preciso agora descobrir quem ou o que era aquele Edain, e como viera parar em Lothlórien.  
  
Haldir alcançou o homem e os dois caíram ao chão para rapidamente se pôr de pé. O novo galho usado como arma não surpreendeu o Capitão dos galadhrim desta vez, e o braço que o empunhava foi imediatamente torcido. O Edain se contorceu violentamente tentando escapar, mas de repente começou a escorregar para o chão, o braço flácido sob as mãos do elfo, um gemido estrangulado na garganta. Haldir percebeu uma onda de dor assomando o corpo dobrado ao meio, e se abaixou até ele para entender o que acontecia.  
  
Afastando a imunda massa de cabelo negro que cobria a figura, o capitão de Lórien descortinou um quadro inaudito: dois braços esquálidos apertavam um ventre protuberante por entre trapos encardidos e esfarrapados.  
  
O Edain era uma mulher, uma mulher grávida.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
O ODOR DA AGONIA  
  
Estarrecidos, os irmãos sentiram um odor que era pura agonia exalando daquele corpo. O cheiro azedo do sofrimento suplantava tão completamente todos os outros odores desagradáveis que os elfos já pudessem ter experimentado, que a piedade pelo destino dos Edain cresceu em seus corações. Os três irmãos já tinham visto a morte de várias criaturas, mas uma agonia avassaladora como aquela, a ponto de exalar pelos poros, era algo novo para eles.  
  
Ainda ajoelhado, Haldir dirigiu palavras de conforto à mulher, estendendo- lhe a mão. Olhos de fera voltaram-se para ele, e o rosnado de uma fera foi sua resposta. Subitamente a dor atingiu aquele olhar, e o rosnado transformou-se num gemido sufocado, a respiração novamente suspensa.  
  
A mulher devia estar morrendo alguma forma de morte horrível dos homens, pensou Orophin, o mais novo dos irmãos. Aos poucos os olhos entraram em foco novamente, mas sua expressão agora era de súplica. Haldir lentamente chegou suas mãos próximas àquele farrapo e da melhor forma possível afastou a massa espessa, suja e negra de cabelo para o outro lado do rosto descarnado. Como quem procura ganhar a confiança de um animal selvagem, começou a passar a mão nas costas da mulher com palavras suaves:  
  
- Calma, calma...  
  
Quando Haldir sentiu que finalmente a mulher começava a relaxar, uma série violenta de espasmos tomou seu corpo novamente, até que, com um ruído gutural, ela regurgitou pela boca uma água fétida. As narinas dos elfos se contraíram, e seus olhos procuraram se desviar daquele quadro de miséria.  
  
Entretanto a edain parecia ter obtido algum alívio. Sua respiração se foi acalmando. Suas vestes estavam molhadas de suor, mas os poros já não exalavam mais tanta agonia. Enfim ela apoiou uma mão no chão e começou a aprumar o corpo lentamente, a outra mão afastou-se do ventre e procurou a mão estendida do Capitão de Lórien.  
  
Enquanto Haldir a ajudava a levantar, seus olhos se encontraram, e Haldir leu confiança naqueles lagos negros antes que eles se fechassem.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A JORNADA DO DESESPERO  
  
Os irmãos conduziram o corpo inerte até um dos muitos talans - plataformas suspensas típicas do Reino de Lothlórien - espalhados ao longo da floresta utilizados pelos guardiões da fronteira.  
  
Rúmil e Orophin correram a buscar água, aproveitando para lavar a sujeira pestilenta que aderira neles durante o transporte da mulher; mas retornaram rapidamente, depositando ânforas aos pés do estrado onde Haldir havia acomodado o corpo da Edain.  
  
Os dois guardiões vestiram roupas limpas e voltaram para ajudar o irmão, que já havia começado a limpá-lo com um pano úmido. Com nojo retiraram o vestido roto e grosseiro, apenas para descobrir que não havia nada embaixo, só ossos.  
  
Três vezes os irmãos lavaram aquele corpo descarnado, em total desacordo com o ventre intumescido; três vezes a agonia reclamou-o como seu, invalidando seus esforços.  
  
- Ela deve estar morrendo, Haldir, envenenada ou atingida por alguma doença terrível dos homens – tornou a dizer Orophin.  
  
- Não – respondeu Haldir – Ela está em trabalho de parto.  
  
Os irmãos mais novos encararam o mais velho.  
  
- Se o surgimento de novos Edain significasse todo esse sofrimento, eles não se multiplicariam com a velocidade que o fazem– retrucou Rúmil - Há alguma coisa muito errada com essa mulher.  
  
- Aye. Sim, muitas coisas – ponderou Haldir - Ela deve estar passando fome há meses e parecia claramente estar fugindo de alguma coisa ... mas não está ferida, e se estivesse envenenada não teria avançado tanto em Lórien. É seu corpo que não está encontrando caminho para a criança.  
  
- Mas é preciso fazer algo, o sofrimento dela está se gravando em minha alma – disse Rúmil.  
  
Haldir lançou um olhar pesado ao irmão; as mulheres de seu povo tinham seus filhos suavemente, o que poderia ele saber sobre o parto das mulheres humanas, ainda mais um que não parecia estar correndo naturalmente.  
  
- Vamos levá-la até a Senhora, ela saberá o que fazer – disse Orophin, o caçula.  
  
- E ousar perturbar a Senhora Galadriel com a desventura de uma Edain que nunca deveria ter entrado em Lothlórien? – Questionou Rúmil.  
  
- Mas entrou, e agora não podemos conspurcar o Reino da Floresta negando- lhe auxílio – respondeu o jovem.  
  
- Caras Galadhom está há mais de um dia de corrida veloz – disse Haldir ao irmão mais novo.  
  
- Eu irei – respondeu esse.  
  
- Ela não consegue andar – argumentou Rúmil.  
  
- Eu a carregarei – declarou Orophin.  
  
- Eu irei com você – apoiou-o Haldir.  
  
Rúmil apressou-se em cumprir a ordem de reorganizar os galadhrim da fronteira para que cobrissem suas posições. Já que seus irmãos iam, ele iria com eles.  
  
Haldir e Orophin vestiram a mulher com uma túnica grande, que lhe chegou aos joelhos, e enrolando-a numa capa partiram imediatamente.  
  
Rúmil corria e saltava com a velocidade do vento para alcançar os irmãos e revezar-se com eles no transporte da carga.  
  
As forças da mulher esvaíram-se, impedindo que ela tivesse consciência do que acontecia. Seu corpo se enrijecia à chegada das ondas de dor, mas não se debatia mais, e era um fardo leve de ser carregado para os poderosos guardiões. 


	3. SOB AS GRAÇAS DA SENHORA

A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
Capítulo II - Sob as Graças da Senhora  
  
AOS CUIDADOS DE GALADRIEL  
  
A Senhora Galadriel trabalhava em seu tear quando Niéle se aproximou:  
  
- Minha Senhora.  
  
- Sim, Niéle?  
  
- Haldir está aqui, Minha Senhora. Trouxe consigo uma mulher edain em grande sofrimento, faz dois dias que está em trabalho de parto.  
  
A urgência e a piedade na voz usualmente calma da serena e bela dama imediatamente encontraram resposta na Senhora Galadriel, Rainha do Reino da Floresta. Suas outras damas, rápida e graciosamente, foram em busca de seus apetrechos de cura, enquanto Galadriel seguia Niéle até Haldir.  
  
O elfo estava debruçado sobre o corpo quase sem vida que colocara na cama do quarto que Niéle lhe indicara, e levantou-se com uma profunda reverência à chegada de Sua Senhora.  
  
- Minha Senhora, me perdoe...  
  
- Você fez bem em trazê-la, Haldir – falou a Senhora de Lothlórien antes que o capitão continuasse.  
  
Com outra reverência, Haldir se retirou, ante a ordem silenciosa de Galadriel.  
  
- Então? – perguntou Rúmil, quando o irmão mais velho se aproximou dos outros dois. Não saberia dizer em que falhara mais com Seus Senhores: se em ter deixado a pobre mulher cruzar a fronteira, se em poluir a incomparável Caras Galadhom com a presença daquela criatura, ou ainda em deixar seu irmão apresentar-se aos olhos da Etérea Rainha no estado em que se encontrava.  
  
- A Senhora Galadriel disse que fizemos bem em trazê-la. Estas foram suas palavras. Vamos agora. Vamos nos lavar, comer e descansar. Vamos!  
  
A mão da Senhora refrescou a fronte ardente, embora ninguém pudesse imaginar como aquele ser depauperado ainda possuía energia para gerar calor. O corpo da mulher estava sendo lavado pelas damas da Senhora, e Galadriel o estudou brevemente, apoiando-se à cama.  
  
- Minha Senhora – Niéle oferecia-lhe seus apetrechos de cura, mas a Senhora de Lothlórien dispensou-os com um aceno e pediu a outra de suas damas que lhe trouxesse uma faca limpa, pura e afiada.  
  
- Não, Niéle, se o bebê não encontrou um caminho para nascer até agora, não encontrará mais.  
  
Uma gota preciosa escorreu pela face madrepérola de Niéle. O fado dos edain era realmente triste.  
  
Galadriel escolheu um dos frascos trazidos por outra de suas damas, e despejou seu conteúdo na boca da mulher. Os gemidos fracos já quase inaudíveis foram cessando por completo. A expressão de sofrimento abandonou suas feições, dando lugar à paz naquela fronte.  
  
As damas da Senhora Galadriel entoavam agora um canto baixo, triste mas sereno, com expressão de misericórdia.  
  
A Senhora Galadriel pegou a faca de prata que Maitera lhe entregou numa caixa. Incrustada em seu cabo havia uma esmeralda verde clara, que reluzia.  
  
Era um gesto de piedade acabar com aquele sofrimento, pensavam as damas presentes. Mas a Senhora Galadriel não dirigiu a faca para o coração ou a garganta da figura mirrada, e sim para a base do ventre.  
  
Mas é claro, a Senhora vai tentar salvar a criança! – Pensou Niéle correndo para o outro lado da cama, aparando o sangue que começava a escorrer do corte antes que atingisse a Rainha.  
  
Como se houvessem recebido instruções silenciosas, as damas se entregaram a uma série de tarefas, até que uma criaturinha grande para o corpo do qual havia saído, mas roxa, inchada e quase morta foi ter nos braços de Niéle. As elfas começaram a limpar o corpinho suavemente, enquanto Maitera dirigia todo o seu pensamento em transmitir o sopro da vida para a criança inanimada.  
  
De repente o bebê tossiu, como se houvesse engasgado e começou a chorar, primeiro baixinho, depois a plenos pulmões, para deleite de todas.  
  
Niéle, Maitera e as demais damas de Galadriel voltaram-se em êxtase para Sua Senhora ainda sentada na cama.  
  
O corte no ventre da mulher edain estava fechado.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A AUSÊNCIA DE CRIANÇAS  
  
Poucos dentre os elfos tinham muitos filhos, e, naquela época de incertezas em que o mal crescia e seu domínio sobre a Terra Média declinava, os séculos haviam visto raras crianças em Caras Galadhom.  
  
Na verdade, há muito não se via nenhum nascimento entre aqueles que sentiam o chamado das terras imortais. O filho da mulher edain foi uma fonte de encanto. Um encanto há muito adormecido, mas que se revelou forte e poderoso mesmo num reino de encantamento como o da Senhora Galadriel e do Senhor Celeborn.  
  
A criança foi honrada com um quarto próximo ao dos próprios Senhores, mas não seria incorreto dizer que berços e colchões lhe eram desnecessários, pois sempre havia braços ávidos por segurá-lo, e colos macios para o embalar.  
  
Mîleithel, o bem amado, ele foi chamado, pois no coração de todos o amor pelo pequeno se acendia. Seu doce perfume de recém-nascido inebriava os sentidos de Caras Galadhom.  
  
Risonha, animada e disposta a prodigalizar seus dons a todos que caíam em seu raio de visão, a criança, tomava sempre o caminho reto e direto para o colo e o coração de tantos quantos se aproximassem. Só quando já se estava sob seu domínio é que se chegava a perceber a verdade, que então tornava-se desimportante: o menino era feio, ao menos para os padrões dos elfos.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
HALDIR CONQUISTADO  
  
Rúmil ainda felicitava a si e aos irmãos pela decisão de levar a mulher a Caras Galadhom, quando Haldir foi chamado novamente à Capital de Lórien.  
  
Haldir aproximou-se de Caras Galadhom com reverência. Experimentava a idéia de que, se a distância imposta pela função na fronteira lhe impingia a ausência, através desta lhe renovava a incomensurável alegria do retorno àquele lugar.  
  
Em sua admiração pela colina incendiada de estrelas em que a cidade das árvores se transformava à noite, quando suas lamparinas verdes, douradas e prateadas se iam acendendo, escolhera para si mesmo um talan fora das muralhas, onde passava as noites que não estava na fronteira contemplado o coração do Reino dos Elfos na Terra Média.  
  
Niéle olhava com adoração para a criança que dormia, mas se perguntava se todas as crianças dos edain seriam assim, com essa assimetria de feições, a pele escura e manchada, a testa proeminente, o maxilar mal encaixado?  
  
Acariciou a plácida face adormecida e dirigiu-se ao quarto em que se encontrava a mulher.  
  
A dama élfica sentou-se na borda da cama, observando agora a mãe daquela criaturinha tão amada. Largos e fortes eram seus traços, rudes se comparados aos traços delicados e elegantes das eldar, mas ainda assim harmônicos, belos em seu vigor - pelo menos agora que um pouco de carne começara a tomar seu lugar entre a pele e os ossos. Quadrados o queixo e os malares salientes, forte o nariz, embora curto; cheia e bem desenhada a boca, mas não rosada como a das mulheres élficas, e sim cada vez mais vermelha à medida em que a convalescença avançava...  
  
Três semanas a Senhora Galadriel lutara contra a febre e a exaustão do corpo mortal, até se fazer vencedora. Entretanto a mente da jovem nada revelara. Seu nome, sua origem, sua história permaneciam desconhecidos até mesmo para Galadriel, a Sábia.  
  
- Um véu tolda toda sua mente, como se somente no oblívio total sua alma pudesse permanecer junto ao corpo – dissera a Rainha.  
  
- Niéle – Haldir pronunciou baixo seu nome.  
  
- Mae Govannen, Haldir. – Suave era a voz de Niéle, e meigo seu olhar. Os longos séculos de amizade pouco diminuíam a timidez da dama frente ao soldado. – Feliz é sua vinda nestes dias felizes que chegaram – completou baixando os olhos.  
  
Um murmúrio alegre chegou às suas orelhas pontudas, e Niéle sorriu novamente, fazendo sinal para que Haldir a acompanhasse ao cômodo contíguo.  
  
- Mîleithel, meleth tithen, seu benfeitor está aqui, veio conhecer seu protegido – balbuciava ela ao sorriso sem dentes que lhe estendia os bracinhos.  
  
- Niéle, fui chamado pela Senhora, devo me dirigir à Sua presença.  
  
- Então já o fez, Capitão – A voz da Senhora Galadriel era sorridente, enquanto o guardião se lhe curvava.  
  
- Faça-se de seu conhecimento que, desde sua última vinda a Caras Galadhom, é deste cômodo que os Senhores de Lórien governam. – A Rainha aproximou-se da dama, que com uma pequena reverência passou a criança aos seus braços.  
  
Galadriel contemplou o rosto pequenino, sentindo a fragrância do corpinho. Além de sua filha, ela acalentara também os netos, é claro, mas então ela ainda não havia partido...  
  
- Minha Senhora, espero que minhas ações tenham trazido mais um alívio do que um peso.  
  
- De certo ele está ganhando peso rapidamente – Galadriel sorriu ao Capitão um tanto desconcertado com a resposta. – Em poucas semanas, já parece ter vários meses. Cresce em ritmo acelerado essa criança, e eu já vi muitas dentre os segundos filhos desde o seu despertar.  
  
O menino acompanhou o som da voz da Rainha até se dar conta da nova presença em sua volta. O pequeno se esticou em direção a Haldir, e a Rainha o estendeu ao elfo.  
  
Sem jeito ante o gesto inesperado, Haldir segurou o bebê, que imediatamente agarrou com força uma mecha de cabelo loiro, rindo muito enquanto puxava com força.  
  
- Senhora ... ei ... acho que temos aqui um guerreiro forte e poderoso. – Haldir lutava para segurar o pequeno e ao mesmo tempo libertar sua trança, enquanto Niéle e a Senhora Galadriel deliberadamente observavam sem interferir, deliciadas com a magia em operação.  
  
- Ei, calma.  
  
- Ahn A!  
  
- Vou lhe arranjar uma espada para você agarrar com essa mãozinha de ferro.  
  
- Ih Ih Ahn.  
  
- Vamos, tithen, largue por favor.  
  
- ...  
  
- Não vai largar?  
  
O bebê ria as gargalhadas quando Niéle finalmente veio em socorro de Haldir, que lhe passou a criança vagarosamente, como se hesitasse em fazê- lo, e voltou-se para a Rainha.  
  
- Perdão Senhora. – Um sorriso cobria os lábios do Capitão dos galadhrim, suas feições relaxadas, os olhos brilhantes.  
  
A Rainha riu:  
  
- O Capitão da fronteira não consegue manter suas defesas contra um invasor tão pequeno? Que será de nós, Haldir, se você não resistiu nem dois minutos?  
  
Fora a conversa mais íntima que o guardião jamais sonhara em ter com a Senhora de Lórien, mas naquele quarto, ouvindo os balbucios do garoto, envolvidos por sua presença, parecia absolutamente natural.  
  
- Peço seu perdão novamente, Senhora. – disse Haldir com o dedo entre as mãos de Mîleithel; pela primeira vez em toda sua muito longa existência com a atenção voltada para outrem na presença da Rainha.  
  
- Ele realmente é muito desenvolvido e forte. A Lua mal retornou ao ponto onde estava quando deixei Caras Galadhom pela última vez – o guardião lutava para recuperar a compostura frente à Rainha.  
  
- Realmente – Galadriel retomou parte de seu tom sério habitual, fazendo o Capitão acompanhá-la para longe da criança no colo de Niéle – contudo enquanto sua semente desabrochava como se aquecida por um sol generoso, a mãe mergulhava ainda mais fundo nas sombras. Só agora ela começa a voltar para a luz, mas parece haver perdido a chave da própria existência. Sua mente é um deserto, no qual não se vislumbra sequer miragem de memória.  
  
O Capitão escutava sua Senhora.  
  
- É preciso encontrar alguma trilha nesse deserto, Haldir, pois sinto que o segredo encerrado de forma tão absoluta em sua mente pode nos afetar a todos.  
  
- Mas se a Senhora Galadriel não conseguiu divisar esse caminho, quem poderá fazê-lo?  
  
- Essa será uma busca profunda, longa e perigosa – suspirou Galadriel – e certamente os que nela se aventurarem não voltarão incólumes; mas o menino e a mulher estão vivos por sua causa, Haldir, e são sua responsabilidade. 


	4. A MISSÃO DE HALDIR

A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
Capítulo III - A Missão de Haldir  
  
SEM RESPOSTAS  
  
Haldir refletia sobre as palavras da Senhora Galadriel numa das varandas do palácio. Amava Caras Galadhom, contudo amava ainda mais sua floresta, e devotara a vida à missão de protegê-las, o que absolutamente não sentia estar fazendo agora.  
  
O Senhor Celeborn, entretanto, não escondera seu desagrado ante o questionamento da missão delegada pela Rainha.  
  
- Mandarei mensagem a Rúmil que assuma a liderança dos guardiões, pelo tempo que a sua presença em Caras Galadhom se faça necessária. A ausência de comando não os assaltara mais – dispensara-o de sua presença o Rei.  
  
Haldir podia sentir o sangue lhe subindo às faces novamente à lembrança daquela cena, quando Niéle veio ao seu encontro com Mîleithel no colo. Haldir segurou-o como se nunca houvesse feito outra coisa na vida, as preocupações retiradas de sua mente, e contemplou o seu tithen, que crescera ainda mais nas últimas semanas, beijando-lhe a cabeça e aspirando seu perfume.  
  
O coração de Niéle se enchia de ternura ao observar a cena do guerreiro dominado pelo menino:  
  
- As crianças fazem falta em nossas vidas – disse por fim.  
  
- A edain deveria dá-la a nós, já que parece ser o único ser vivo em toda Caras Galadhom indiferente a ele. Até os ramos das árvores parecem se aproximar para acariciá-lo – respondeu Haldir.  
  
A consciência da mulher finalmente despertara, mas quando a criança lhe fora levada, simplesmente se afastara.  
  
- Não sabemos o que se passa na mente dela, Haldir, talvez nem saiba que o filho é seu – ponderou Niéle.  
  
Haldir respirou fundo, e recebeu as preocupações de volta. A mulher não pronunciara uma palavra, nem mesmo em alguma língua desconhecida. Na verdade, sua atitude não era diferente da do pequeno, percorrendo tudo à sua volta com olhares curiosos. A busca seria longa, e estava apenas começando, Haldir precisava aceitar isso.  
  
Não sem resistência, Haldir entregou Mîleithel às suas muitas apaixonadas e se dirigiu ao quarto da mãe. A mulher tentava se levantar do chão. Aparentemente tentara sair sozinha da cama.  
  
Haldir a amparou até a varanda, em cuja balaustrada ela se apoiou, olhando fascinada para a cidade nas árvores.  
  
- Caras Galadhom – os olhos do Elfo também reverenciaram a Capital de Lothlórien.  
  
- Ca-Cars Gartom? – uma voz áspera e insegura saiu da garganta da jovem.  
  
- Caras Ga-la-dhom – replicou o elfo olhando para a mulher agora.  
  
- Caras Galthrom – sua voz procurava um caminho.  
  
- Caras Ga – la – dhom. – disse Haldir bem pausadamente.  
  
- Caras Galadhom – sua voz era grave e rascante, mas Haldir a olhava com intensidade agora.  
  
- Caras Galadhom – repetiu ela com mais firmeza, quase com alegria.  
  
- Haldir, que maravilha! – Niéle viera ao aposento.  
  
- Niéle – Haldir a chamou para a varanda com um gesto.  
  
- Ni-ér – repetiu a edain.  
  
- Ni-é-le – disse Haldir.  
  
- Ni-é-le – repetiu a moça, tocando no ombro da dama. – Niéle!  
  
- Raaldir – disse tocando no peito do capitão.  
  
- Hal-dir.  
  
- Hal-dir – repetiu então – Niéle. Haldir. Cars Galdrom – a moça apontou cada um dos nomeados, e então pousou a mão em si mesma, como se perguntasse quem era ela.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
CABELOS NEGROS  
  
A jovem melhorara muito nos últimos dias, e agora caminhavam pela relva, abaixo dos talans que constituíam a cidade.  
  
Haldir a acompanhava nomeando aquilo que ela apontava, e a moça apontava tudo que via. Surpreendentemente, retinha quase todas as palavras, renomeando no caminho de volta aquilo que aprendera na ida, durante esses passeios.  
  
Haldir percebia que, embora procurasse não demonstrar, ela estava cansada, mas dessa vez pensara numa lição especial, por isso continuou até chegarem numa clareira afastada das luzes de Caras Galadhom. Lá, Haldir estendeu sua capa na relva e sentou sobre ela.  
  
Sem qualquer sutileza, Mornfinniel praticamente atirou-se no chão, revelando no contentamento externado com a parada a exaustão que procurara esconder de seu guia.  
  
Haldir riu-se, divertido de seus dois pupilos: o pequeno que estava ensinando a andar, e o grande que estava ensinando a falar o sindarin. Recostou a cabeça sobre um dos braços e buscou sua atenção:  
  
- Mornfinniel – Cabelos Negros, assim ele a chamara, por sua característica mais marcante, a massa negra que nem os pentes élficos do Palácio da Senhora Galadriel eram capazes de prender, e que só podia ser domada por uma trança grossa e firme, como a que Mornfinniel usava agora.  
  
Ela olhou para ele e para seu braço esticado, apontado para o céu.  
  
- Olhe, Cabelos Negros, as estrelas de Elbereth.  
  
- Gil Elbereth?  
  
- Elbereth, Varda Elentari, Rainha das Estrelas – explicou Haldir.  
  
- Varda Elentari – repetiu Mornfinniel.  
  
- Carnil, Luinil e Elemírë – apontou Haldir.  
  
- Carnil?  
  
- Carnil. Luinil.  
  
- Luinil.  
  
- E Elemírë.  
  
- Elemírë?  
  
- Elemírë.  
  
- E a mais brilhante de todas: Eärendil.  
  
- Eärendil...  
  
O vestido verde claro de Mornfinniel retornou sujo da noite sob as estrelas.  
  
- Dê-me este vestido, Cabelos Negros, vou-lhe providenciar outro – disse Niéle.  
  
- Vestido? Outro? – indagou Mornfinniel.  
  
- Vestido, vestido como o de Niéle – e a dama abriu a roda de sua saia em uma reverência – roupa nova para Cabelos Negros.  
  
- Niéle, Mornfinniel roupa Haldir – falou a jovem.  
  
- O quê, minha querida? – perguntou Niéle sem compreender.  
  
- Roupa Haldir – Mornfinniel gesticulava tentando se fazer entender. As próprias limitações a irritavam, e seu rosto foi ficando vermelho, para pesar da dama élfica. Após um grito rouco de impaciência, a mulher respirou com esforço e tentou se explicar mais uma vez – Roupa como Haldir. Mornfinniel roupa como Haldir.  
  
- Você quer usar roupas iguais às de Haldir? Calça, túnicas e capa? São roupas dos guardiões, minha querida, não são para moças.  
  
- Calça-túnica, calça-túnica, Mornfinniel roupa como Haldir – repetiu Cabelos Negros com firmeza.  
  
Niéle então providenciou peças pequenas para o corpo magro. Mornfinniel pediu também botas (roupa pés, ela disse).  
  
– Você parece ainda mais magra com essas calças, minha criança, tem certeza de que não quer usar o vestido que eu lhe trouxe? – insistiu a elfa  
  
- Não, Niéle. Mornfinniel roupas guardiões – respondeu a jovem lutando contra o cabelo. Seus cachos negros eram uma entidade à parte, que parecia recuperar o vigor com muito mais velocidade que o resto do corpo. Apesar de sedosos, eram grossos e não se deixavam desfazer por nenhum pente; e quando aquela juba estava solta, parecia totalmente desproporcional à figurinha mirrada, cuja magreza as calças justas e a túnica larga evidenciavam ainda mais.  
  
Quando conseguiu por fim aprisionar suas melenas numa severa trança, Mornfinniel plantou um beijo no rosto da filha de Lórien e saiu sorridente do talan.  
  
A roupa dos guardiões lhe liberava os movimentos, e a garota descia as escadas da cidade suspensa aceleradamente, explorando-os. A figura agitada e morena de longa trança negra atraindo as atenções ao pular os degraus.  
  
A distância entre o último nível antes do solo e este foi vencida de um salto. Mornfinniel testava a força que suas pernas reencontravam correndo e saltando pelos caminhos que percorrera com Haldir.  
  
Distanciando-se nos limites da cidade das árvores, os olhos negros curiosos de Mornfinniel divisaram uma construção de pedra, mas tão integrada à paisagem formada pelos altos pés de Mallorn – a árvore característica da Floresta Dourada - que passava sem chamar a atenção.  
  
Mornfinniel aproximou-se lentamente do edifício, pois embora já fosse perceptível que não se deixava intimidar facilmente, sentiu uma certa reverência pelas linhas simples que irradiavam uma perfeição de outras eras, ou outro mundo.  
  
O som de uma voz familiar, entretanto, fê-la finalmente atravessar o umbral do prédio:  
  
- Mestre Ferreiro, a arte dos Noldor sobrevive em suas mãos – dizia Haldir.  
  
- Jovem e bravo Capitão, somente alguém que não viveu os tempos antigos poderia dirigir tais palavras gentis a um velho, que apenas se esforça para manter viva a última chama de uma tradição que há muito deixou esta Terra Média – respondeu um elfo cujas mãos calejadas davam testemunhos de muitas eras – Mas que dia afortunado é esse que me trouxe dois visitantes?  
  
Haldir voltou-se para os passos que chegavam e encontrou o mesmo sorriso cativante de Mîleithel no rosto de sua mãe.  
  
Mornfinniel não aguardou convite para dirigir-se à obra que o Mestre Ferreiro exibia a Haldir, uma espada cuja lâmina larga era tão longa quanto o cabo trabalhado.  
  
- Sua edain, Haldir?  
  
- Esta é Mornfinniel dos cabelos negros, mestre das forjas, pelo menos assim a chamei.  
  
- Ela é diferente; exótica e vivaz – a moça não prestava atenção às expressões em noldorin que desconhecia, mas seu sorriso agora buscava permissão para tocar as armas, e o mestre ferreiro lhe estendeu uma espada menor, ligeiramente curva.  
  
- Prove esta, filha dos sucessores. Vestiu-se como um dos guardiões, talvez faça jus às suas armas também – disse o artífice, observando a postura de Mornfinniel ao empunhá-la e experimentar seu peso.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A DURAÇÃO DA JORNADA  
  
De uma informação ao menos Haldir passou a dispor: Mornfinniel, mesmo pesando a metade do peso do Elfo, era um oponente respeitável com uma espada na mão.  
  
As pistas sobre sua história, entretanto, continuaram escassas. O progresso de Haldir com a memória de Mornfinniel fora inversamente proporcional ao desenvolvimento de Mîleithel, que já andava e falava e acabara de ganhar sua primeira pequena espada de brinquedo.  
  
A garota já quase dominava o sindarin, e recuperara a saúde, mas tentar lembrar sua origem ou seu verdadeiro nome revelaram-se apenas fonte de uma angústia que nem a benção de Lórien mitigava totalmente.  
  
As estações cobriram Lothlórien de folhas douradas e depois de flores douradas. Mais de meio ano se passara, e Haldir começou a pensar se a busca proposta pela senhora Galadriel não se acabaria revelando longa demais para a existência de um edain.  
  
Os guardiões traziam das fronteiras notícias de que tudo corria bem sob o comando de Rúmil, mas tais notícias não contribuíam muito para acalmar a inquietude que começava a ganhar corpo em seu verdadeiro Capitão.  
  
Conhecedor da resposta do Senhor Celeborn, Haldir decidiu-se por fim a procurar a Senhora Galadriel.  
  
- Pode voltar à fronteira, Haldir – o coração dele se encheu de alívio e gratidão à Rainha – Mas não pode abandonar sua missão. – acrescentou Galadriel.  
  
- Virei sempre a Caras Galadhom ter com Mornfinniel, Senhora.  
  
- A alma dela encontrou paz e quietude aqui, Haldir, guardião da fronteira, mas talvez não seja disto que ela precisa para lembrar. Sua memória não está em Lothlórien ou Caras Galadhom. Leve-a com você.  
  
- A fronteira pode ser um lugar perigoso, Senhora.  
  
- Mornfinniel pode ser mais perigosa ainda, Haldir.  
  
Mîleithel, pensou Haldir.  
  
Tithen milui, Pequeno querido - escutou o guardião em sua mente - Mîleithel fica.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ao fim deste 3º capítulo, a parte introdutória da narrativa está concluída.  
  
Àqueles que sentiram falta de aventura, peço desculpas, espero que não tenham morrido de tédio. Tentei avançar da forma mais ágil possível, mas não podia prejudicar a apresentação dos personagens e o estabelecimento do "cenário afetivo" do enredo.  
  
Àqueles que sentiram falta de romance, peço só mais um pouco de paciência, em breve vai ser possível começar a sentir um perfume no ar...  
  
Agradecimentos especiais a Sadie Sil (VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS) pelo estímulo e elogios extravagantes. Apesar do tanto que ela maltrata o Legolas, sua saga () é apaixonante, e seu conto curto "AFETO ROUBADO, VERDADE DECIFRADA" () definitivamente um must read.  
  
Se você também leu A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN, por favor, mesmo que não tenha gostado, deixe-me saber, ok? 


	5. ENTRE OS GUARDIÕES

A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
Capítulo IV - Entre os Guardiães  
  
DE VOLTA À FRONTEIRA  
  
Cabelos Negros era quase da altura de Orophin, e o mais novo dos irmãos ganhou sua amizade imediata pela falta de tato com que declarou que "um banho lhe fizera um bem enorme".  
  
Já Rúmil, embora alegre pelo retorno do irmão, sentia-se entretanto contrariado; tanto pela exigente arrogância com que Haldir se imbuíra na missão de reafirmar sua liderança entre os guardiões, quanto pela presença da estranha entre os três: Mornfinniel os acompanhava aonde fossem, e também se acreditava, com seus óbvios pouquíssimos anos de vida, tão galadhrim da fronteira quanto os demais elfos, com seus séculos de aprendizado.  
  
Contudo, seus passos eram pesados e seus movimentos sem sutileza, e Rúmil freqüentemente repreendia sua impaciência, impaciente ele mesmo com as cobranças rígidas do irmão mais velho após haver-se desabituado delas.  
  
Orophin vinha tentando iniciá-la na arte do arqueiro, quando Rúmil disse a ele que aquilo era perda de tempo, pois sua limitada visão humana nunca permitiria a edain alcançar a maestria dos elfos.  
  
- Mas você está bem próximo Rúmil, e eu o vejo muito bem, e talvez você não veja tão bem depois que eu esmurrar seus olhos élficos.  
  
Rúmil respondeu que ela era um pobre ser rastejante que deveria ter, se não a inteligência, pelo menos a humildade de se colocar em seu devido lugar, bem inferior, na hora de se dirigir a um dos primogênitos.  
  
Seus sensos superiores permitiram ao elfo desviar-se dos punhos, mas as pernas foram um golpe inesperado e desconhecido, e Rúmil se viu no chão, por baixo de Mornfinniel. Seu corpo inverteu a situação antes que ela pudesse cumprir sua ameaça, mas não antes que Haldir os visse se engalfinhando.  
  
- O que é isso? – perguntou o capitão em um tom que fez com que ambos se levantassem imediatamente.  
  
- ...  
  
- Eu fiz uma pergunta.  
  
Orophin também se sentia culpado, pois divertira-se com a briga. Os três olhavam para o chão agora, com as mãos para trás, o corpo rígido.  
  
- Parece que temos aqui três voluntários para montar guarda o mês inteiro.  
  
- ...  
  
- Muito bem, podem ir para a extremidade nordeste, e espero que nem um coelho passe pelas fronteiras de Lórien sem que eu seja avisado. Quando vocês aprenderem o que é ser um guardião da Floresta Dourada, mandarei outro time rendê-los. Vão! Agora!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Rúmil aproximou-se silenciosamente. Mornfinniel dormira de pé em seu turno, como ele tinha certeza que acabaria acontecendo. Ele designara turnos de 24 horas para cada um, embora Orophin e a moça não estivessem muito dispostos a obedecê-lo à princípio.  
  
- Podemos ficar juntos no talan e nos revezar em turnos de seis horas – argumentara o irmão mais novo.  
  
Entretanto, quando Mornfinniel percebeu que Orophin supunha que ela não seria capaz de fazê-lo, acatou a disposição de Rúmil.  
  
Mas não agüentara muitas noites de vigília solitária na floresta tranqüila, onde o único som que se ouvia era o do pequeno riacho logo abaixo do talan.  
  
Certo, pensou Rúmil, como já dissera Orophin "um banho podia lhe fazer um bem enorme". Rúmil a suspendeu no ar e atirou no riacho antes que ela pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, a não ser agarrar o cabelo do elfo, que caiu na água junto com Mornfinniel.  
  
Dessa vez ela cumpriu o que prometera e acertou-o antes que Orophin terminasse de tirar a roupa e se atirar na água para separá-los.  
  
- Parem! Parem! Só falta Haldir nos ver agora! – Apartou-os por fim o caçula.  
  
- O que Haldir pode fazer de pior do que nos deixar aqui, esquecidos com essa, essa coisa fedorenta?! – xingou Rúmil.  
  
- Fedorenta? O desculpe se ofendi seus sensos tão delicados, princesa. – já que estava na água mesmo, Mornfinniel retirou sua túnica e começou a esfregá-la. A calça teve o mesmo destino. As botas é que talvez levassem mais de um dia para secar.  
  
Rúmil resolveu esfregar a própria roupa também, já que não podia esfregar a cara da edain nas pedras do riacho, e recolheu as flores de um arbusto próximo para produzir uma espuma perfumada. Mornfinniel olhou, mas não disse nada.  
  
- Tome aqui, faça alguma coisa direito – disse Rúmil, jogando-lhe um pedaço da planta.  
  
- Varda fará surgir no céu uma nova estrela em homenagem ao seu obséquio. – respondeu Mornfinniel com ironia, mas pegou a planta e começou a esfregar as flores e folhas primeiro nas roupas e depois no cabelo e no corpo.  
  
- Não invoque os Valar nesse tom, edain – retrucou o elfo.  
  
- Parece, entretanto, que as estrelas não brilham apenas sobre a cabeça dos primogênitos. Quem sabe os segundos filhos vieram porque a eternidade não suportava mais conviver com o fastio da sua raça?  
  
- A sua raça deveria ter a humildade de buscar aprender o que não sabe.  
  
- E você deveria ter a humildade de reconhecer que não sabe tudo.  
  
- E o que é que eu não sei que poderia aprender com alguém como você?  
  
- Poderia, por exemplo, aprender a usar a espada melhor do que uma donzela da corte.  
  
- Mas que pretensão!  
  
- Nem tanto – interveio Orophin – ela realmente é excepcional, para uma garota - acrescentou.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
IRMÃOS  
  
Rúmil se surpreendeu. Ela realmente era muito boa: conhecia todos os movimentos e de alguma forma conseguia predizer a ação do oponente. Mais que isso, sabia movimentos diferentes, que o surpreenderam várias vezes. Desse dia em diante, o treino com a espada passou a ser uma constante, intercalado com o treino do arco, com o qual os irmãos lhe retribuíam.  
  
E no verão tépido da Floresta Dourada, o riacho também passou a ser uma parte constante daqueles dias. Rúmil passou a chamá-la de "irmãzinha", como Orophin já fazia, e admitiu que a qualificação de "fedorenta" se relacionava mais com a forte impressão de seu primeiro encontro do que com a realidade presente:  
  
- Mas você mudou muito muinthel. Daquela vez era só pele esticada em cima de osso, com aquela barriga grande e esquisita. Agora está forte e bronzeada. Está quase bonita. – e Rúmil empurrou-a para o fundo da água até que ela estivesse quase sem ar.  
  
- Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? É assim que minhas fronteiras estão sendo guardadas?  
  
- Haldir!  
  
- Mae Govannen, irmão!  
  
- Mae Govannen, meu capitão.  
  
- Ainda bem que vim sozinho. Não quero disseminar a idéia de meus soldados se banharem nas águas de Lórien enquanto nossas fronteiras são invadidas.  
  
- Nem mesmo um coelho invadiu Lothlórien por aqui. Teríamos aproveitado a oportunidade para ir avisá-lo e deixar esse lugar onde você nos esqueceu há bem mais de um mês.  
  
- Agora esqueça seu posto ao menos uma vez, lembre que somos seus irmãos, e venha nadar conosco.  
  
Haldir ensaiou uma recusa, mas os irmãos ameaçaram jogá-lo na água de roupa e tudo, e o elfo acabou preferindo mergulhar de livre e expontânea vontade para abraçar seus irmãos.  
  
- E você, Cabelos Negros, aprendeu alguma coisa sobre ser um guardião da fronteira?  
  
- Oh sim, é preciso fôlego – e os três se juntaram para empurrar Haldir para o fundo.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Eram agora como uma família, deitados sob as estrelas.  
  
- Onde você aprendeu a arte da espada?  
  
- Não lembro.  
  
- As lembranças estão dentro de você, muinthel, traga-as para a superfície, como fez com a espada.  
  
- Não sei como. Quando Haldir me ensinou as palavras, já havia em mim o desejo de falar alguma coisa, mas até hoje não sei o que é, e só depois entendi que as palavras nem sempre trazem consigo as respostas.  
  
- Mas o esquecimento não lhe pode trazer felicidade.  
  
- Isso nenhum de nós pode saber.  
  
- Às vezes, quando estamos assim, me vem uma lembrança, do céu na amplidão, com muitas estrelas, entretanto...não sei...não é este céu...nem são estas estrelas. 


	6. AS PREOCUPAÇÕES DE HALDIR

A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
Capítulo V - As Preocupações de Haldir  
  
REPREENSÕES  
  
Mornfinniel demorou para perceber que era dela que os guardiões estavam rindo.  
  
- Há bastante, Cabelos Negros – disse Haldir – não precisa botar tudo na boca de uma vez.  
  
Seria impossível responder naquele momento.  
  
- E também não precisa fazer tanto barulho – caçoou Rúmil – Onde você aprendeu a comer? Com os Orcs?  
  
- Humfgrum.  
  
- Pelo menos não enfie a cara dentro do prato – continuou Haldir - Cabelos Negros, comporte-se como uma dama.  
  
- Essa é uma empreitada perdida. – riu Orophin.  
  
- Obrifgada – respondeu finalmente Mornfinniel, sem esclarecer se estava sendo sincera ou irônica, mas soltando um sonoro arroto, que iniciou mais uma rodada de risos e repreensões.  
  
Falar aos sussurros, andar em silêncio, gesticular com comedimento; nem sempre era fácil viver entre os elfos. Seus momentos favoritos eram nos treinos de espada, nas caçadas e corridas. Sentia-se aliviada na fronteira, longe do refinamento e delicadeza da corte, próxima da batalha.  
  
Haldir, entretanto, não estava disposto a arriscar sua missão, o que muito a contrariava.  
  
- Os Orcs estão cada vez mais próximos à fronteira, vamos confrontá-los agora!  
  
- Vamos confrontá-los quando eu decidir, e na ocasião você fica.  
  
- Não fico não, vou com vocês! E devemos ir logo, enquanto seu número não cresce mais.  
  
- Quer como minha comandada, quer como minha responsabilidade, você fica onde eu determino. E minhas decisões concernem a você ainda menos que aos demais. Retire-se da minha presença.  
  
Mornfinniel se afastou batendo os calcanhares. Haldir jamais conhecera, em todos os seus séculos, ninguém tão insolente e cheio de si, edain ou eldar, homem ou mulher, de qualquer raça, nesta Terra Média. Questioná-lo em sua própria fronteira! Fazê-lo justificar-se em frente aos seus soldados! Era mais do que a falta de graciosidade dos atani: aquela mulher não conseguia absorver as mais elementares noções de hierarquia e disciplina.  
  
Sua conduta e sua insistência eram um desafio permanente à paciência do Capitão da Floresta Dourada. Aprendera a falar somente para argüir, e ele fora seu professor!  
  
Se não fosse pelo risco, ele a deixaria defrontar-se com os Orcs, para aprender uma lição de humildade. Mas ela era a de morte mais fácil e cura mais difícil em caso de ferimento, e ele não podia pôr a perder sua missão.  
  
E, mesmo em tão pouco tempo, precisava admitir, ela tinha-se-lhe tornado querida ... como uma irmã.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
APREENSÕES  
  
Haldir levou-os na inspeção dos postos avançados. Sentia no sangue a mudança dos tempos. Rúmil assumia mais funções como segundo em comando. As defesas de Lórien precisavam ser reforçadas. A necessidade de mais galadhrim nas fronteiras tornava impossível deixar de perceber o quanto o chamado das Terras Imortais minava as forças dos Elfos na Terra Média.  
  
A despeito do ritmo da marcha, Mornfinniel recusara queixar-se. O cansaço era evidente, mas a cabeça orgulhosa se aprumava sempre que percebia um olhar sobre si. Haldir se dividia entre a vontade de derrotar aquela teimosia e o divertimento advindo dela, no qual sabia haver uma ponta de orgulho de mentor.  
  
Tudo estava em ordem no velho posto noroeste.  
  
Na beira do riacho Mornfinniel sorriu para Orophin:  
  
- Quando eu tirar essas botas, o cheiro vai ser pior do que quando você me encontrou pela primeira vez.  
  
- Isso é impossível – Orophin mergulhou - além de uma ofensa às botas dos Elfos.  
  
- Não saem dos meus pés há cinco dias – Mornfinniel caiu na água também, seguida pelos outros dois irmãos.  
  
Haldir deixou a água fria lavar suas preocupações por alguns momentos, e depois ficou boiando na água sob os últimos raios do verão.  
  
- Muinthel, acho que você vai ter de parar de tomar banho conosco – disse Orophin, sorrindo para a irmã.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Seus atributos femininos estão se fazendo notar – riu o elfo.  
  
- Ahn?! – Mornfinniel olhou para seu corpo sob a água.  
  
Do que Orophin estava falando? – pensou Haldir – Cabelos Negros era pouco mais que uma menina.  
  
De qualquer forma, a edain soltou a trança e deixou o cabelo cobrir-lhe os seios quando saiu da água. Os muitos cachos negros, entretanto, não lhe cobriam os quadris e as nádegas, e Haldir percebeu o quanto seu corpo havia mudado.  
  
Quantos anos ela teria afinal?  
  
A criatura carregada nos braços até Caras Galadhom, até por seu peso, não parecera mais que uma criança esquálida com o ventre deformado. Mas Mornfinniel não era baixa para uma edain, e talvez seu crescimento já estivesse terminado.  
  
E agora o capitão notava que as túnicas de guardião haviam escondido uma mudança muito rápida para tão poucos meses; por sobre os músculos do início da estação, proporcionados pelo exercício na Floresta, um corpo de mulher se apoderava da carne em algo que não parecia exatamente o desabrochar de uma menina. Na verdade, os "encantos femininos" mencionados por Orophin superavam em medida os das mulheres Eldar, e Haldir não gostou disso.  
  
- Orophin, Cabelos Negros é para nós como uma irmã e você não deveria vê-la de forma diferente.  
  
- Exatamente por isso falei o que disse. Posso ter sido o primeiro a comentar abertamente com ela, mas não fui o único a perceber que está ficando atraente.  
  
- Como assim, atraente?  
  
- Ela tem uma beleza exótica e um jeito bravio, muitos olhares voltam-se para ela quando se banha conosco.  
  
- E você acha que ela não sabe disso? – interveio Rúmil.  
  
Haldir gostava cada vez menos do que ouvia:  
  
- Rúmil, você está sugerindo que Mornfinniel é imodesta?  
  
- Não exatamente, Haldir, meu irmão e comandante, mas, por outro lado, a modéstia nunca esteve entre os "atributos" que ela já exibiu.  
  
- Mornfinniel é inocente como uma criança – mas Haldir duvidou de suas próprias palavras no instante em que as pronunciou.  
  
- Mornfinniel já teve um filho, Haldir, embora as circunstâncias em que isso se deu sejam uma incógnita. Para mim ela é uma mulher – disse Rúmil saindo da água.  
  
Haldir não respondeu. Mîleithel, em que circunstâncias teria sido gerado? Quem era seu pai? E quem era a mulher que saíra da água ainda há pouco?  
  
- Que olhares se voltam para ela quando se banha conosco?  
  
- Por exemplo...os seus – respondeu Orophin, fugindo da água antes que o irmão o afogasse.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
CONTRADIÇÕES  
  
Pela primeira vez Mornfinniel pensou que gostaria de voltar a Caras Galadhom, onde havia espelhos grandes, e ela poderia olhar o próprio corpo. Mais de uma vez sentira algo além da camaradagem nos mergulhos e brincadeiras dos galadhrim da fronteira, mas nenhum deles chegara a demonstrar o que Orophin acabara de declarar, que a via como mulher.  
  
Mas, aqueles que porventura a vissem como mulher, será que a veriam como uma mulher bonita? Mornfinniel se sentia desajeitada. Os seios haviam crescido a ponto de incomodar, e a maior parte do tempo ela os trazia agora apertados por uma faixa, para não atrapalhá-la. Os quadris e o traseiro sobressaiam nas calças, sempre escondidos sob a túnica.  
  
E ele? Se a via como mulher, o que ela não tinha poucos motivos para duvidar, a veria como uma mulher desejável? Haldir que poderia ter o favor de qualquer das damas da Senhora Galadriel, graciosas como as nuvens, de cabelos de ouro, pele de rosa branca e corpos delicados, com suas maneiras doces e seus olhos de estrelas?  
  
Ah, Haldir! seu protetor e algoz, como ela o detestava. Como tinha ganas de torcer-lhe o pescoço quando a repreendia como a uma criança na frente de todos.  
  
E como tinha de lutar consigo mesma para enfrentar aquele olhar que lhe arrancava a alma e não se render sem luta à sua prepotência; para não abaixar a cabeça até recostá-la em seu peito, como nas noites estreladas de Caras Galadhom. Ah! como fora tudo diferente então.  
  
Parecia pertencer a outra vida o tempo em que dormira com a cabeça encostada em sua barriga sob as estrelas de Elbereth. Não sabia dizer quando as coisas haviam mudado, mas a paz daqueles dias cedera lugar a uma inquietação que era tanto de alma quanto de corpo, e de alguma forma fora ele, Haldir, que trouxera isso. Ela o detestava por desejá-lo, e mais ainda porque o magnífico Capitão dos elfos nunca poderia sentir o mesmo por uma mortal. 


	7. OS VISITANTES

Olá,  
  
Mais uma semana, mais um capítulo. Este aqui, coitado, certamente eclipsado pelas cenas de ação com que as autoras de séries SdA nos brindaram na última semana:  
  
CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS, de Nimrodel, continuam magistrais, não sei como ela consegue fazer um texto ao mesmo tempo lírico e violento;  
  
Elfa Ju nos deixou zonzos com tanta ação em ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE;  
  
E Sadie, por fim, nos brindou com o emocionante capítulo 17 de VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS, para mim o melhor de toda série até agora. Agradeço a ela por esse texto maravilhoso, pela consistência de seu Rei Thranduil e, obviamente, pela propaganda desavergonhadamente enganosa que tem feito do meu fic. Obrigada Sadie ... onde quer que você esteja se escondendo das organizações pró-elfos.  
  
Ao contrário delas, não sou boa em cenas de ação...desenvolvi até uma técnica: sempre que possível as evito. Se são importantes para o desenrolar da história, algum personagem comenta "o que o impressionou na batalha de ontem"...  
  
Entretanto, às vezes me arrisco numa seqüência de pouca monta, principalmente se é inevitável.  
  
Vamos logo a ela, assim que eu agradecer a gentil review de Lady-Liebe...já estava me sentindo discriminada (hehehe)

  
  
A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
Capítulo VI - Os Visitantes  
  
A SURPRESA DE NIÉLE  
  
O Retorno ao ponto central da fronteira apagou as preocupações da mente de Haldir, ele tinha visitas.  
  
- Mîleithel! – Haldir rodopiou em seu braços a criança que correra para ele – meu filho querido, você veio se juntar aos guardiães de Lórien afinal!  
  
- Já está quase pronto para isso – sorriu Niéle.  
  
- Niéle! Mae Govannem – saudou-a Haldir.  
  
- Mae Govannem, Niéle – acorreram Rúmil e Orophin.  
  
- Mae Govannem – respondeu a moça, e acrescentou – Mae Govannem, Mornfinniel.  
  
- Mae Govannem, senhora – respondeu Mornfinniel com um cumprimento formal.  
  
- Veio até a fronteira sozinha para nos trazer esta alegria? Sou-lhe muito grato, Niéle, mas por que fez isso? Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Trouxe palavras do Senhor ou da Senhora? – perguntou Haldir  
  
- O Senhor Celeborn tem estado ocupado com embaixadas de Valfenda e da Floresta das Trevas. Mîleithel tem estado impossível desde então, e a Senhora Galadriel achou bom que eu o trouxesse para ver a você e à mãe – respondeu a dama.  
  
- Conte-me tudo sobre essas embaixadas, Niéle – disse Haldir passando Mîleithel para o colo de Mornfinniel, que o segurou desajeitadamente enquanto Haldir e Niéle se afastavam. – Precisamos nos preparar, pois chegará a hora de combater abertamente a sombra que cresce – a voz dele se foi distanciando, enquanto Mornfinniel voltava-se lentamente para a criança estranha que pesava em seus braços. 

  
  
Mornfinniel correu a atender ao chamado de Haldir:  
  
- Mornfinniel, providencie acomodações para a senhora Niéle – ordenou o Capitão. – Perdoe-me, Niéle, minha avidez sobre notícias da batalha que anseio por travar me fez falhar para com você, que deve estar cansada da longa viagem. Foi muito corajosa vindo sozinha.  
  
- Nada temerei enquanto a Floresta Dourada estiver sob sua proteção, Capitão Haldir, e muito me apraz ser-lhe útil com as poucas informações de que disponho; eu é que falhei para consigo em não trazer mais conhecimento sobre as deliberações acerca de nossas defesas.  
  
- De forma alguma, minha cara Niéle. Sua presença entre nós é uma dádiva que não deve ser conspurcada com preocupações que não concernem às damas. Mornfinniel ficará à sua disposição para tentar tornar sua estada entre nós o mais digna possível de sua graciosidade, e mitigar a falta de cortesia deste soldado que é seu servo, minha senhora. – Haldir se curvou galantemente à saída da dama élfica.  
  
Mornfinniel fez o melhor possível para acomodar Niéle. Na verdade sentia-se envergonhada da própria indignação com as ordens de Haldir, pois não estaria lhe proporcionando nada que não houvesse recebido dela muito mais vezes, em hora de maior necessidade. Niéle fora o anjo que velara seu sono, a vestira e banhara em Caras Galadhom, quando Mornfinniel renascera aos cuidados da Senhora Galadriel. Sua vida era sua dívida para com ambas.  
  
E, além do mais, Niéle ficara com a criança, aquela que diziam ser seu filho, mas pela qual Mornfinniel não sentia nada, só estranheza.  
  
Portanto, naquele momento Mornfinniel se sentia duplamente constrangida: por sentir-se desgostosa em servir uma dama tão amável e delicada, com a qual estaria eternamente em débito e com quem não conseguia deixar de se comparar; e pela presença da pequena criatura com a qual todos percebiam que não tinha a menor intimidade. 

  
  
O MASCOTE DA FRONTEIRA  
  
A senhora Niéle buscou integrar-se ao dia-a-dia da fronteira, embora fosse evidente que seu lugar não era aquele. Haldir e seus irmãos, por sua vez, cumularam de atenções a amiga de longa data. Todos os guardiães tratavam com grande deferência a dama da Senhora Galadriel, assim como todos se ocupavam do pequeno soldado que Seus Senhores haviam enviado para integrar a guarnição da fronteira.  
  
Alto e forte como se tivesse 4 ou 5 anos, Mîleithel fazia mais uma vez jus ao nome, não menos querido entre a tropa do que entre as damas da corte.  
  
No dia em que o menino atingiu pela primeira vez um coelho com suas setas, todos o cumprimentaram efusivamente.  
  
- Você é um verdadeiro guardião da fronteira agora, e vou pedir ao Senhor Celeborn que o coloque sob meu comando direto – declarou Haldir solenemente, ajoelhado em frente ao menino, que nessa posição lhe chegava quase à altura do peito. – "Como você está grande", pensou. "Quem é você , garoto adorado, e que força acelera seu crescimento assim?" – mas a sombra que toldou momentaneamente a fronte do capitão foi afastada pelo sorriso cristalino daquele olhar confiante e amoroso.   
  
Mornfinniel se perguntava quando Niéle iria embora. 

  
  
Haldir e Rúmil logo precisaram retomar a rotina de suas obrigações e se ausentaram numa inspeção ao Sul, demorando a retornar. Entediado, Mîleithel exigiu de Orophin uma caçada:  
  
- Meu pai me fez setas novas, e eu PRECISO testá-las!  
  
- PRECISA testá-las, jovem capitão? Pode me responder como foi que se imbuiu tão rápido do jeito arrogante de seu ada? – mas Orophin ardia de orgulho pelo jovem sobrinho, a quem nem Haldir conseguia resistir, e decidiu fazer-lhe de presente uma grande aventura.  
  
- Vamos partir numa expedição de caça então!  
  
- Uma expedição de caça? – o semblante do menino brilhou.  
  
- Isso mesmo, e vamos acampar na fronteira.  
  
- Acampar!? – Mîleithel abraçou o tio.  
  
- Acampar! E Mîleithel vai aprender com seu tio a acender uma fogueira.  
  
- Uma fogueira! Uma fogueira! – Mîleithel dançava e batia palmas. O olhar do pequeno em Orophin era da mais pura adoração.   
  
Apenas Mornfinniel tentou se opor:  
  
- Haldir nos comerá vivos se voltar e só encontrar a senhora Niéle aqui.  
  
- Oh, mas eu irei também, não posso perder essa expedição por nada – Niéle saiu em defesa da promessa que iluminara o rosto do menino.  
  
- A borda da floresta não é lugar para criança – tentou argumentar.  
  
- E só por uma noite. – respondeu Orophin – e eu já empenhei minha palavra de honra.  
  
- Quer dizer que deixaremos nossos postos totalmente abandonados? Vou pedir aos Valar que Haldir não retorne na nossa ausência! – mas Mornfinniel também estava entediada, depois de uma estação inteira bancando o pajem, e a idéia de uma noite sob as estrelas lhe pareceu sedutora. 

  
  
O SEQUESTRO  
  
A aventura fora um sucesso absoluto, e, se por um momento o coração de Orophin bateu oprimido por uma sombra de preocupação, certamente com a possível reprimenda de Haldir à travessura, a respiração de Mîleithel enroscado junto a ele, dormindo tranqüilamente, reconduziu-o ao ritmo normal.  
  
Os guardiões ainda dormiam quando Niéle despertou junto às cinzas da pequena fogueira. Fora uma noite desconfortável para ela, deitada no chão, duro ainda que forrado com a relva de Lothlórien.  
  
A dama procurou levantar-se com o máximo silêncio, para se recompor antes de ser flagrada com o ar cansado; queria ser considerada uma verdadeira companheira entre os guardiões da fronteira, e não algo à parte de suas vidas.  
  
Olhando em volta, seu coração procurou por Mîleithel. O tithen dormira junto de Orophin, seu novo ídolo, mas onde estava agora?  
  
Niéle foi se afastando em direção às colinas que Mîleithel contemplara com olhos curiosos no dia anterior, os olhos élficos vislumbrando sinais do menino nas pedras ao longe.   
  
Orophin acordou com o grito distante, e Mornfinniel saltou de pé no mesmo instante. Começaram a correr ainda prendendo as espadas à cintura e as aljavas às costas. O jovem elfo voava à frente, subindo a encosta, mas Mornfinniel conseguiu agarrá-lo no último momento, antes que atingisse o topo e os orcs que se afastavam pudessem vê-los.  
  
- Veja primeiro onde estão Niéle e o menino!  
  
- Os orcs os estão levando. Mîleithel está chorando e Niéle parece desmaiada. Vamos atrás deles!  
  
- São muitos, Orophin! – viu-os Mornfinniel - Uma parte pode nos atrasar enquanto a outra foge levando-os, ou pior ainda, podem matá-los quando se virem atacados. Não poderemos só nós dois pô-los à salvo.  
  
- Pela luz de Elbereth, temos que fazer alguma coisa!  
  
- Você corre dez vezes mais do que eu. Vá buscar Haldir. Ele tem de já estar retornando! É dele que precisamos agora.  
  
- E abandonar Niéle e Mîleithel a estes animais? Nunca! Não sabemos para que destino cruel os estão levando.  
  
- Eu os seguirei e sinalizarei o caminho, e também os atrasarei o quanto possível. É a única chance de salvá-los, não se entregue a um ato sem esperanças meu irmão!  
  
- É minha culpa!  
  
- Deixe a atribuição de culpas a cargo de Haldir quando tudo estiver resolvido. No momento a vida dos que nos são caros estão em suas pernas, vá agora!  
  
Orophin e Mornfinniel então dispararam em direções opostas. 

  
  
O RESGATE IMPOSSÍVEL  
  
Mornfinniel agradecia em pensamento a Rúmil por sua enervante insistência em reclamar do barulho de seus movimentos, pois agora conseguia acompanhar os orcs despercebida, mesmo nos caminhos estreitos dos vales sombreados que o grupo percorria rapidamente.  
  
Assim como no coração de Orophin, também no seu ardera o desejo de simplesmente fazer uso suas setas e depois ir ao encontro de seu destino brandindo a espada; mas nas circunstâncias a mulher pedia não a Manwë por força, mas a Elbereth por iluminação, para encontrar uma maneira de retribuir sua vida à Niéle, que no fundo lhe era muito querida.  
  
A proximidade do meio-dia, porém, precipitou os acontecimentos. Os orcs buscaram uma parada ao abrigo do sol, e suas atenções se voltaram para a dama pura e branca, abraçada ao menino assustado. Mornfinniel não conseguiu mais se conter, e começou a disparar suas setas, correndo de uma árvore a outra, na esperança de fazer crer que não agia só.  
  
A princípio a tática surtiu efeito, e os orcs se dispersaram em busca de proteção, até que a aljava da edain esvaziou-se por completo.  
  
A situação se invertera, e era ela agora que se escondia dos orcs que vasculhavam a procura do elfo solitário que não poderia empreender um resgate contra seu numeroso grupo. Mornfinniel era um animal acuado, e ainda pior era sua disposição por saber que fracassara e não conseguira proteger a amiga. Num assomo sacou a espada e atacou os orcs que voltavam- se novamente para Niéle, a maldade das intenções estimulada.  
  
Sabia que era um sacrifício inútil, mas simplesmente não toleraria sobreviver com a lembrança de que não fizera nada. 

  
  
Dezenas de setas crivaram os corpos dos orcs enquanto Mornifinniel protegia Niéle, abatendo com a espada os mais próximos. Haldir correu até eles com uma flecha ainda em seu arco, seguido pelos irmãos, e abraçou Niéle e Mîleithel.  
  
- Graças às estrelas de Elbereth! – disse ele ao verificar que estavam bem, passando Mîleithel a Rúmil e tomando Niéle em seus braços, não sem antes dirigir um olhar terrível a Mornfinniel. 

  
  
Haldir foi para Caras Galadhom escoltando Niéle pessoalmente. Mornfinniel se sentia miserável; antes de partir ele lhe dissera que esperara que velasse pelo filho, mas deveria ter sabido que não poderia confiar no zelo de uma mãe como ela.  
  
Desejava que ele não voltasse nunca e desejava que voltasse o quanto antes. Não conseguia suportar a imagem de Niéle em seus braços e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Como Haldir poderia ignorar a beleza e o amor em seus olhos claros?   
  
Uma admoestação de Rúmil a Orophin levou-a a uma nova confrontação física com esse, o que parecia ter lhe custado uma costela fraturada.  
  
- Pare com isso, não preciso que você me defenda! – Orophin despejou sua raiva sobre ela.  
  
Seu coração estava esgarçado, seu corpo moído e acabara de perder o único amigo verdadeiro. Mornfinniel lançou ao céu um olhar de desafio, não iria se curvar àquela sina injusta! 


	8. SOB O DOMÍNIO DA PAIXÃO

É injustificável deixar de agradecer às reviews generosas de tantos amigos novos e talentosos que tenho encontrado aqui.  
  
É injustificável também deixar de retribuir a menção que têm feito do meu trabalho para seus próprios leitores, o que certamente é a causa de hoje eu ter mais de um.  
  
Entretanto, hoje vou tomar esse espaço para falar de uma autora com quem tenho uma dívida de gratidão especial, Lady Éowyn de Rohan.  
  
E a razão é que nem esta fic, nem muito menos este capítulo em especial, estariam aqui se não fosse por ela, que com suas mensagens de incentivo e encorajamento me convenceu de que, apesar de tudo, valeria a pena publicá- los.  
  
Conforme as advertências que postei na introdução deste fanfic, este é um texto originalmente concebido como NC-17, devido ao seu conteúdo sexual, e por mais que tenha procurado adequá-lo aos parâmetros do ratting R - que é o máximo que o fanfiction.net permite - ainda assim sei que muitos podem considerá-lo forte demais.  
  
Já houve quem me colocasse isso, e eu mesma tinha, e tenho, muitas dúvidas a esse respeito. Éowyn, entretanto, não as tem, e citou para mim o grande Érico Veríssimo "PARA SER ESCRITOR, VOCÊ TEM DE IGNORAR A MÃE QUE ESTÁ OLHANDO O QUE ESCREVES, ACIMA DO SEU OMBRO ESQUERDO".  
  
Decidi seguir seu conselho, e assim sendo, com as devidas advertências e os sinceros pedidos de desculpa aos que porventura possam vir a se sentir ofendidos pelo seu conteúdo, apresentarei a vocês ... A PAIXÃO.  
  
Mas não sem antes convidá-los a conhecer o singelo e adorável JARDINS DE ITHILIEN, onde a mencionada dama reina, e que, ao contrário do texto a seguir, é curto e não contém nenhuma contra-indicação.

> > > > > > ----

A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
Capítulo VII - Sob o Domínio da Paixão 

O RETORNO DE HALDIR

Haldir voltava lentamente pelos caminhos de Lórien. Fora a Caras Galadhom esperando ter com seu Senhor Celeborn, e tratar do mal que crescia em suas fronteiras e na guerra para a qual Lórien deveria fazer-se preparada, mas seu rei fora ter com Thranduil, Senhor da Floresta das Trevas.  
  
Relatou então à Senhora Galadriel os últimos acontecimentos, dividindo com Ela suas preocupações.  
  
- Cresce em importância a missão que lhe deleguei, Haldir.  
  
- Mas, Minha Senhora, não vejo como possa cumpri-la: Mornfinniel não se lembra de nada. Pode não se lembrar nunca, e talvez não queira se lembrar.  
  
- Ela tem medo, Haldir, é por isso que não se lembra.  
  
- Medo, Minha Senhora? Não, não há medo nela. Nem com sua existência mortal tem cuidado, põe-na em risco sempre que me distraio.  
  
- Então seu segredo é pior do que a morte, Haldir. E no entanto ela prezou pela vida de Niéle.  
  
- Às vezes penso que é mais amor à batalha que apreço à vida que move aquele coração. Nem ao filho demonstra algum carinho.  
  
- No entanto o coração sofre e teme, sem saber por quê. E eu lhe pergunto, Haldir, o que queriam os Orcs com o nosso pequeno, nosso tithen? Que mantivessem Niéle viva para torturá-la, é algo de que bem os sabemos capazes, mas o menino? Niéle disse que já o estavam levando quando ela chegou. O segredo de Mornfinniel envolve Mîleithel, e só a proteção dele já seria razão suficiente para insistir nessa busca. Mas, além disso, tempos maus chegaram junto com ela a Lórien, ou tempos maus a trouxeram para cá, e eu sinto que há um fio ligando todos os acontecimentos.  
  
- Vejo agora a importância da missão de que me incumbiu, Senhora, e peço perdão se a releguei; porém meu coração está confuso, pois, embora se mantenha em conflito com ela, não reconhece o mal em Mornfinniel, ao contrário, a quer bem.  
  
- De fato – e um sorriso fugidio passou pelos olhos da Rainha que miravam o Capitão, jovem entre os elfos que como ela haviam sido contemplado a primeira era, jovem demais para atentar às próprias palavras.  
  
- Disse e repito, Senhora da Luz, não sei como encontrar o que procura.  
  
- Eu lhe avisei que seria uma jornada longa e perigosa, Haldir, e também profunda e intensa para você. Faça-a abandonar o medo, faça-a sentir-se segura para percorrer os caminhos da própria mente.

> > > > > > > ----

Então o medo habitava aquele coração indômito, e ele teria de encontrar um meio de extraí-lo de lá. Mas como?  
  
Como se sua paciência se esgotava no momento em que ela chegava à sua presença?  
  
Como se para ela seus conselhos eram como vento nas pedras?  
  
Como fazê-la segura, se não lhe acatava as ordens, e buscava o risco, criança teimosa?  
  
Não, criança não, discutira com o irmão do meio mas era forçado intimamente a lhe dar razão agora, não podia mais tolerar os desatinos de Mornfinniel com tais desculpas. Não quando tinha capacidade de envolver Orophin numa estratégia louca, que jamais teria funcionado se Haldir já não houvesse retornado da fronteira norte e já estivesse seguindo sua trilha com Rúmil, disposto a enviar Niéle e Mîleithel de volta para Caras Galadhom e impor alguma ordem àquela chacrinha que se estava tornando seu comando.  
  
Haldir bufou ao lembrar de Mornfinniel brandindo a espada sozinha contra os orcs. Protegê-la? Só se fosse depois de chicoteá-la na frente de todos os seus galadhrim, isso se não lhe quebrasse a espada ao chegar à Fronteira. O que foi que dissera à Senhora Galadriel, que Cabelos Negros tinha um coração bom? Bom para assar num espeto, isso sim! Porque os orcs não lhe tinham feito esse favor?

> > > > > > > ----

O humor do capitão estava péssimo quando chegou à Fronteira. Tudo que queria era tomar um banho e descansar, mas suas obrigações para com a Senhora Galadriel vinham em primeiro lugar, e antes de repousar precisava ver Mornfinniel, embora não soubesse se iria matá-la ou ajudá-la naquele momento.  
  
Mornfinniel, que aparentemente estivera descansando, chegou quando Haldir terminava de se trocar.  
  
- Mandou me chamar, Capitão?  
  
Haldir olhou para aquele queixo arrogante. É claro que mandara chamá-la, como era sua prerrogativa à qualquer hora! Quem ela achava que era para dirigir-se a ele naquele tom?  
  
- Se não tivesse mandado, você não estaria aqui. É seu dever atender ao meu chamado e às minhas ordens, como todos os demais, estou sendo claro?  
  
- Sim senhor, Capitão.  
  
- Então quando eu a chamar, não pergunte se eu a chamei, simplesmente obedeça. Quando eu disser venha, você vem, e quando eu disser fique, você fica! É assim que vai ser daqui para frente. Não permitirei mais que a sua indisciplina coloque Lórien em risco.  
  
- Minha indisciplina?  
  
- E quando eu falo, você escuta. Só responda quando algo lhe for perguntado, e limite-se a dizer sim ou não, você entendeu?  
  
- ...  
  
- Agora eu estou fazendo uma pergunta.  
  
- Sim, Capitão.  
  
- E emita apenas palavras, e bem pronunciadas. Não bufe nem suspire quando estiver se dirigindo aos seus superiores.  
  
Mornfinniel fez menção de sair do talan  
  
- Eu ainda não acabei.  
  
Mornfinniel deu-lhe as costas e se dirigiu para a saída. Haldir agarrou seu braço e puxou-o violentamente, fazendo-a voltar-se de encontro ao seu peito.  
  
- Nunca mais faça isso! – O Capitão iria fazê-la baixar aquele olhar insolente hoje de qualquer maneira.  
  
Mas no momento em que seus rostos se encontraram, a poucos centímetros um do outro, o orgulho se desvaneceu dos olhos de Mornfinniel, totalmente indefesos. Haldir a segurava fortemente, aguardando por uma resistência que não ocorria, o corpo dela parecia mole junto ao seu, e ele soube que era apenas por estar seguro em seus braços que ainda se mantinha de pé.  
  
Surpreso, o elfo ficou como que preso à expressão de vulnerabilidade que tomara todo o rosto dela, a rosa vermelha de sua boca entreaberta, o queixo trêmulo, e olhos como lagoas negras, onde Haldir se viu afogar quando mergulhou em sua boca, fascinado pelo hálito morno que emanava tão próximo.  
  
Antes que Haldir pudesse recuperar o controle e entender o que fizera, o corpo dela ganhou vida de novo em seus braços, e os braços dela contornaram o seu pescoço, puxando-o ainda mais para si. Quando fez menção de afastá- la, ela colou seu corpo totalmente no dele, e ele sentiu por sob as roupas de ambos o quanto os bicos dos seios dela estavam duros, sentiu os seios macios espremidos contra o seu peito, e sentiu quanto o próprio membro estava duro contra o corpo dela, e que era como um ferro em brasa, que o queimava de dentro para fora.  
  
Estrelas de Elbereth! Haldir não se reconhecia, sentindo que nem o Poder dos Valar conseguiria contê-lo nesta hora. Naquele momento estava conhecendo um desejo que jamais sentira e que não podia esperar; poderoso como a ira, quente como o fogo, violento como o mar sob a tempestade, arrebatando-o em seu turbilhão e arrastando-o em sua correnteza. Suas túnicas estavam no chão e ele agarrava Cabelos Negros pela cintura, respirando entre seus seios, botas e calças empurradas para longe.  
  
Eles caíram ao chão e ela o puxou para dentro de si, aferrada ao seu corpo.  
  
Haldir ardia. Calor por todos os seus corpos, agora suados, deslizando um no outro. Os bicos dos seios duros deslizando em seu peito molhado, seus próprios mamilos enrijecidos esfregando-se na maciez daqueles seios redondos. Seus pelos nos pelos dela, suas coxas escorregando nas coxas dela, as mãos dela tentando se agarrar às costas dele. A boca colada na boca, os olhos colados no espaço, as estrelas voando à sua volta, o corpo arrastado no turbilhão violento contra o qual não havia possibilidade de resistência, por mais que Haldir tentasse nadar. Ele era uma forma ínfima arrebatada pelas águas, e um ser gigantesco que preenchia todo o Espaço, e por fim se entregou ao abismo...

> > > > > > > ----

Haldir voltava à consciência lentamente, mal distinguindo a realidade do sonho. Seria verdade? Seria sempre assim quando a paixão dos Edain se consumava? Se fosse, aquilo valia a eternidade. E embora perturbado pela intensidade daquele desvario, Haldir não poderia dizer que não mais desejaria experimentá-lo de novo.  
  
Pouco a pouco apercebeu-se do chão duro. Será possível que tivesse dormido? Sentia-se como um náufrago que acordava na praia após ter sido subjugado pela força das águas e julgado que morria afogado.  
  
- Cabelos Negros? – perguntou sem resposta.  
  
O talan estava vazio.

> > > > > > > ----

Mornfinniel chorava sozinha, ajoelhada na clareira sob as estrelas.  
  
- Oh, Varda Elentari! Gratidão eterna, Rainha das Estrelas. A graça que recebi foi muito maior do que poderia esperar. Oh, Senhora da Bem- aventurança, viverei com a lembrança desse momento único em meu coração. Embora de agora em diante morra feliz, pois a minha vida teve um sentido e não foi desperdiçada!

> > > > > > > ----

A DISPENSA DE MORNFINNIEL  
  
A admiração de Rúmil pelo irmão cresceu ainda mais, se isso era cabível, pela forma como conseguira domar o temperamento bravio de Mornfinniel. E momentos houve em que tal fora considerado impossível...  
  
Agora, entretanto, seus modos eram humildes e corteses, e ela se mostrava diligente e disciplinada, acatando até mesmo suas ordens sem sombra de contestação; pois aparentemente Haldir estava evitando dirigir-se pessoalmente a ela.  
  
A frieza fazia parte da tarefa bem sucedida, pensava Rúmil, cujas atribuições de comando direto aumentavam dia-a-dia.

> > > > > > > ----

Haldir não mais levava consigo os irmãos, percorrendo incessantemente a fronteira, obcecado com as defesas de Lórien, e consciente de que Rúmil e outros jovens precisavam ser acostumados ao comando. Mas, na verdade, viajava sozinho por não querer a companhia de ninguém, e sua disposição negra só não chegava a fazer-se mais percebida devido a máscara de impassibilidade que assumia quando na presença de seus soldados.  
  
Evitava todos que lhe haviam sido tão caros, pois seu pensamento enredara- se na escuridão dos cabelos negros daquela edain corrompida, que numa péssima decisão acolhera em Lothlórien, contra seus costumes, e que agora o arrastara para seus olhos sombrios, onde só o que havia era tumulto e indignidade.  
  
Como sucumbira ao feitiço primitivo de uma espécie menor, que o conquistara somente para rir dele?  
  
Mornfinniel era como uma aranha, e todo esse tempo tecera sob seus olhos a teia em que agora o elfo se debatia, em plena Lórien, e com o consentimento dele. Era uma chaga aberta em seus domínios, disposta a corromper todos seus soldados com sua disposição lúbrica.  
  
Devassa imodesta, não fora assim que Rúmil a chamara? Banhando-se nua entre os guardiões, exibindo seus "atributos" – um sorriso amargo contorcia a boca de Haldir – Aprisionando os olhos dos galadhrim até conduzi-los à insanidade, como conduzira a ele, preso agora num poço de loucura e desejo.  
  
Não, não era mais possível tolerar. Ele não conseguia mais tolerar, a proximidade dela o queimava. O mal que Mornfinniel trouxera consigo acabaria por desagregar as forças da fronteira, e ele diria isso à Senhora após expulsar aquela criatura pérfida da Floresta.  
  
Que ela fosse embora para nunca mais retornar, pois dessa vez ele não hesitaria em atirar se a visse, rastejante, esgueirando-se de volta. Estrangeira maldita, que fosse semear sua colheita de aviltamento longe, nos domínios de seu povo, que agora Haldir bem acreditava a tivessem posto para correr um dia:  
  
- Então que vague sem pátria e sem abrigo, escondendo-se das intempéries atrás de seus encantos repulsivos, se puder!

> > > > > > > ----

A decisão de Haldir estava tomada, e novamente Mornfinniel foi convocada à sua presença. O elfo evitou encarar a traiçoeira doçura de seus olhos, muito conveniente naquela hora em que as más ações iriam receber a justiça.  
  
- Sim, meu capitão?  
  
As orelhas de Haldir tremeram de indignação ao ouvir o mel em sua voz. A mulher ousava tentar seduzi-lo de novo? Não lhe bastava tê-lo dominado uma vez, fazendo-o esquecer-se de quem era por uma noite e criado aquele desejo insano de retê-la em suas entranhas, ela acreditava poder sujeitá-lo novamente?  
  
Mornfinniel aguardava as palavras de Haldir angustiada. A dádiva dos Valar se lhe revelara ao final uma fonte de tormento, pois aumentara seu amor ao invés de mitigá-lo.  
  
Primeiramente procurara manter-se longe de sua presença para não constrangê- lo com uma lembrança que podia estar abaixo da dignidade do altivo capitão. Depois continuara afastada por temer as próprias reações à sua proximidade. Mas agora que ele a mandara chamar, uma esperança que ela sabia despropositada a consumia: se ele a quisesse de novo, se lhe permitisse servi-lo mais vezes...  
  
- Já faz dois anos que a Senhora da Floresta Dourada concedeu-lhe a vida, edain, com a condição de que se lembrasse do que a trouxe aqui. Foi cumprida a vontade da Rainha?  
  
- Não, infelizmente não, meu capitão – arquejou Mornfinniel.  
  
- Nem o será nunca, eu presumo, pois a indignidade que certamente a acompanha permanecerá escondida enquanto lhe for possível, não é mesmo?  
  
- Não, meu capitão – do que ele estava falando? Porque a estava tratando assim, com palavras tão frias e desprezo tão gelado? - de forma alguma faltaria para com o senhor ou a Senhora Galadriel no que lhos pudesse atender.  
  
- Ouço o mel em seus lábios vermelhos agora, mas para mim eles não são mais do que a isca com que tenta enredar os galadhrim em suas mentiras.  
  
Os olhos negros de Mornfinniel estavam arregalados, a respiração suspensa, ela o adorava, e isso aumentava ainda mais sua humilhação àquelas palavras cortantes com que a estava ferindo.  
  
- Sua boca vermelha e seus olhos negros são para mim a personificação da traição, e não mais permanecerão em minhas fronteiras. Parta amanhã ao nascer do sol, estrangeira.  
  
- Você está me dispensando do seu comando? – a respiração voltara à Mornfinniel descompassada como o seu coração.  
  
- Eu a estou expulsando de todas as terras próximas. A guarda da fronteira não é mais seu brinquedo.  
  
- Claro que não, é um brinquedo seu, como os sentimentos e as vidas dos que os cercam e que você tiraniza nesse seu reinado de faz-de-conta! – o rosto vermelho de Mornfinniel parecia em chamas de tão rubro, lábios arreganhados e dentes à mostra, como um animal pronta a atacar. – Traiçoeiro é você, que exorbita da confiança dos Seus Senhores arrogando-se numa autoridade que não detém realmente!  
  
Haldir não mais conseguia manter-se impassível. Aquela mulher baixa ousara pôr em questão sua lealdade ao Senhor Celeborn e a Senhora Galadriel? A ele que consagrara sua vida a servi-los? Maldita hora em que pela primeira vez colocara palavras naquela boca que num último gesto de ingratidão se voltava contra ele.  
  
- Cale sua boca imunda, prostituta! Não me faça nunca mais ouvir sua voz venenosa, retire-se de Lothlórien para sempre!  
  
A mão direita de Mornfinniel queimou a face do capitão, deixando o rastro branco de seus dedos, logo seguido de um vermelho intenso, que a raiva estendeu da área atingida para todo o rosto. Mesmo assim Mornfinniel foi pega de surpresa pela resposta violenta do dorso da mão esquerda de Haldir, e caiu.  
  
Haldir se surpreendeu mais ainda com a própria reação – "Por Manwë, que me reste alguma dignidade neste momento" suplicou em pensamento - e imediatamente abaixou-se para ela.  
  
Somente os aguçados sentidos do elfo salvaram seus olhos das unhas furiosas que rasgaram sua face. Por um momento o sangue o cegou, e Haldir só enxergou com os olhos da ira.  
  
- Úgewth! Rath! Gwarth arpeth útolog! – atacava Mornfinniel descontrolada.  
  
Haldir a prendeu no chão. Maldita fera traiçoeira.  
  
- Cale a boca mulher! – mas ela continuava se debatendo, arranhando, chutando, mordendo a mão que tentava silenciá-la. Haldir sentiu na boca o gosto do sangue que escorria pela face; o rosto em chamas, o corpo em chamas, a visão vermelha, as ofensas nos ouvidos.  
  
A mão sobre a boca dela também se tingiu de vermelho. Haldir se esforçava para não ouvir, para ignorar a fúria que se transmitia de Mornfinniel para ele, tomando seu corpo e sua alma; subjugando seu juízo, como ele queria subjugá-la agora, com toda sua força, com todo seu ser, até que ele era só um feixe de nervos em ebulição, e a paixão dos edain o possuiu de novo, completamente avassaladora.

> > > > > > > ----

O horror do que havia feito o atingiu de repente. Não, ele não poderia ter feito aquilo! Não fizera aquilo! Não era ele, não podia ter sido ele. E então percebeu transtornado que ainda estava dentro dela, e que não pertencia mais a si mesmo  
  
- Ilúvatar...perdão...perdão...  
  
Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela, e Haldir sentiu que não conseguia respirar. Era como se houvesse engolido uma faca. Não conseguia acreditar no que acontecera, não conseguia raciocinar.  
  
Só a muito custo percebeu que as mãos dela ainda estavam presas pelas suas, e as soltou lentamente.  
  
Soltas, as mãos de Mornfinniel seguraram o rosto desesperado do elfo.  
  
- Não me mande embora...não me mande para longe de você...eu não posso... – ela beijava seu rosto – deixe-me ficar – o gosto do sangue misturava-se ao gosto das lágrimas – não me mande embora se eu significo alguma coisa para você.  
  
- Se você significa alguma coisa para mim, Cabelos Negros? Se você significa alguma coisa para mim? Você significa que tudo mais perdeu o significado. Tudo em que eu acreditava. Tudo que eu era. Tudo o que fazia algum sentido foi retirado de lugar dentro de mim, só sobrou essa obsessão por você. Nada significa coisa alguma para mim agora além de você – disse Haldir, agarrando com olhos alucinados os cabelos que escapavam da trança negra desgrenhada.

> > > > > > > ----

NOTA: Os interessados na versão NC-17 podem solicitá-la através do e-mail myriarayahoo.com.br 


	9. TEMPO DE INQUIETAÇÕES

Ainda assombrada pelo capítulo 20 de nossa mestra, SADIE SIL, é com humildade que registro que, como ninguém reclamou do último capítulo da PAIXÃO, fiz menos expurgos neste.  
  
Entretanto, sou obrigada a tocar no assunto que a referida autora indevidamente levantou: não vejo em que qualquer cena de **VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS **se assemelhe ao que já apareceu aqui. Esclareço, outrossim, para aqueles que ainda estiverem acompanhando as aventuras de Haldir e Mornfinniel lá pelo capítulo XXI, que na ocasião vão encontrar referência à demonstração de reverência ao soberano pelo súdito de uma forma semelhante a que Sadie explorou essa semana.  
  
Agradeço o incentivo fornecido, seja na forma de reviews e mensagens, seja pela poesia e frenesi de seu estimulante trabalho, e recomendo a leitura de:  
  
**JARDINS DE ITHILIEN **by L. Éowyn: LEIAM!  
  
**BITERSWEET **by Vick Weasley, um texto que escorre mel sem ser enjoativo.  
  
**CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS **by Nimrodel Lorelim, e sua imponderável combinação de ação e poesia.  
  
KIKA-SAMA, que na última semana nos brindou com 3 textos.  
  
LADY LIEBE, que me fez perder o preconceito com a paródia, e ouvi dizer que está com um plot novo: já não era sem tempo.  
  
**ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE **by Elfa Ju Bloom, cada vez mais intrincado.  
  
E falar de SADIE é covardia.  
  
Vamos à PAIXÃO  
  
--  
  
A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
Capítulo VIII - Tempo de Inquietações  
  
A PAIXÃO ESCONDIDA  
  
Rúmil e Orophin tomaram para si a patrulha noturna, como vinham fazendo desde que Cabelos Negros contara aquela história absurda sobre como se haviam machucado acidentalmente.  
  
Era engraçado para os irmãos que Haldir pudesse achar possível manter sua paixão em segredo. Mornfinniel procurava se disfarçar atrás de uma insolência renovada, o que acabava contribuindo para deixar o Capitão ainda mais desconcertado, oscilando entre descomposturas absurdas e uma preocupação óbvia, que não enganavam a ninguém que não ele mesmo.  
  
--  
  
A mulher subiu ao talan silenciosamente:  
  
- Vim lhe reportar o cumprimento da tarefa a mim designada, Capitão.  
  
- Rúmil e Orophin já foram.  
  
- Eu sei, deixaram-se observar perfeitamente.  
  
Haldir segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou. No começo um beijo suave, depois mais e mais intenso, até que seus braços envolviam o corpo dela, dobrando-o ao seu, os pés de Mornfinniel fora do chão, seu corpo sem apoio. Era sempre assim, como se o corpo dele buscasse conduzir o corpo dela à impossibilidade de resistência: forte, rude, irrefreável; não muito élfico.  
  
Haldir fez um esforço para se controlar.  
  
- Sua boca é um precipício, Cabelos Negros, e eu estou caindo.  
  
- Sua boca é água fresca que mata minha sede, Haldir, Capitão de minha vida: nunca me canso de beber em você.  
  
- Também não me canso de beber da sua boca, Cabelos Negros, mas ela me embriaga, uma mistura de vinho e sangue, altera meus sentidos, desvia meu caminho.  
  
- Faça de mim o seu caminho agora...  
  
Haldir não resistia mais, e deixou-se levar pelo ritual da mulher. Ela tirou suas túnicas e esfregou o rosto no peito dele, aspirando a essência do elfo.  
  
A boca vermelha e cheia de Mornfinniel voltou-se para a sua, seus grandes olhos, negros como a noite, semicerrados de luxúria, e Haldir sentiu que caía naquele precipício novamente. A calça dele e as roupas dela arrancados sem que os lábios se descolassem. As botas repisadas e chutadas.  
  
Já na cama, Haldir recostou-se à cabeceira:  
  
- Solte os cabelos.  
  
Mornfinniel desfez sua trança e as mãos dele agarraram aquela folhagem luxuriante. Sua boca desceu pelo pescoço até os seios. Haldir se sentia latejar quase dolorosamente, enquanto sugava e acariciava aquelas formas redondas, plenas, cheias.  
  
As pernas de Mornfinniel o cercaram e ele sentiu seu calor e sua umidade, rapidamente e sem qualquer refinamento. Seus rostos foram se nivelando à medida em que ela escorregava em volta dele, até prendê-lo no fundo de seu corpo, o elfo sem respiração.  
  
Ela começou a se mexer, agarrada às suas costas, as unhas em sua carne, os dentes prendendo seu lábio. Ele apertou o rosto dela com a mão para libertar-se daqueles dentes selvagens e deitou-a de costas, diminuindo o ritmo dos movimentos, procurando recuperar o controle, querendo lembrar quem era, buscando uma forma de libertar-se daquela sujeição absurda e reafirmar seu comando.  
  
- Cabelos Negros – Haldir sentia o corpo aumentar o ritmo contra a sua vontade, a respiração entrecortada – venha para mim, Cabelos Negros, venha para mim.  
  
Os olhos dela estavam fechados, a boca entreaberta, gemendo. Os gemidos iam ficar cada vez mais altos, ele sabia; ela não tinha freios, não tinha pudor. Haldir cobriu a boca dela com a mão e arremeteu com mais força, mais rápido, olhando para o corpo que se contorcia sem perceber que se contorcia também, ouvindo os gritos gravados em sua memória sem perceber que eram seus.  
  
--  
  
Haldir olhava para a mulher que dormia em seus braços. A cor da pele era fruto de uma infinidade de minúsculas manchas sobrepostas. Os cabelos revoltos uma floresta de cachos grossos. A testa mais para curta, os ossos do rosto quadrados.  
  
O nariz curto, arrebitado e um pouco largo, já havia se quebrado alguma vez, embora mãos habilidosas devessem tê-lo cuidado na ocasião. Na verdade o tom moreno disfarçava uma infinidade de cicatrizes, nas partes mais diversas do corpo: as dos joelhos certamente remontavam à infância, mas os olhos de Haldir percebiam indícios mais recentes sob um excelente fator de recuperação; fosse ela mais clara, e tantas imperfeições seriam percebidas a um primeiro olhar.  
  
Os seios, os quadris, as coxas, o corpo todo um acinte. Ela era tão diferente, tão diferente do que ele já considerara bonito e agradável no sexo feminino: a doçura, a suavidade, a meiguice, a placidez.  
  
Nenhum daqueles adjetivos poderia ser aplicado a ela. Com exceção da boca incomum, cheia e avermelhada, uma flor irretocavelmente bem desenhada, Cabelos Negros era um somatório de imperfeições. Por que aquele conjunto, contra todas as expectativas, simplesmente o arrebatava?  
  
Mornfinniel se espreguiçou e virou para o outro lado, encostando as costas em seu corpo.  
  
- Você está me provocando? – não era exatamente uma pergunta. – Está acordada, criatura traiçoeira – Haldir começou a enrijecer novamente – ainda não foi castigada o bastante por hoje? – ele sussurrava em suas orelhas, beijando-as com a língua molhada. – Quer que eu deixe sem poder andar, coisinha temerária? – seus dedos passeavam por entre os seios dela - não vou mais ter piedade de você.  
  
- Você é um tolo convencido, e se continuar tagarelando seus irmãos vão voltar antes que faça alguma coisa de útil.  
  
--  
  
BATALHA CONTRA OS ORCS  
  
Os arcos de Lórien realizaram a maior parte do serviço, mas as setas haviam terminado e o contingente de inimigos ainda era três vezes maior do que o dos galadhrim.  
  
A longa lâmina de Haldir vinha despertando de seu repouso mais e mais vezes, noutro prenúncio da mudança dos tempos; mas que os orcs que rumavam para o sul escolhessem qualquer caminho, menos um que atravessasse as nascentes do Nimrodel, e novamente ele a brandiu, seguido por seus soldados:  
  
- Galadriel! – bradavam os guerreiros da Senhora da Floresta.  
  
Haldir arrancou um grunhido das entranhas do que parecia ser o chefe do bando antes de atingir os que agora começavam a cercá-lo, dispostos a vingar seu capitão, pois Haldir avançara além dos companheiros em sua fúria.  
  
Contudo, nem com o dobro de seu número os orcs conseguiriam interromper a canção de poder e excelência cantada pela espada do Capitão dos elfos, que logo avistou seu irmão mais novo abater a distância entre eles.  
  
E avistou também Mornfinniel empunhando sua própria espada.  
  
– "_Manwë! O que ela está fazendo aqui_?" – pensou – "_eu não a designei para vir_."  
  
Haldir desviou-se no último momento de uma lâmina imunda, arrancando o braço que a empunhava com um golpe rápido e sua espada começou a abrir caminho até ela. – "_Dissimulada infeliz e traiçoeira, será que nunca vai aprender a obedecer_? "  
  
Mesmo em meio ao combate, Haldir não podia deixar de observar, era mais que o dever para com Lórien, mais que o amor aos amigos, até mesmo mais que a honra e a coragem: havia prazer genuíno no semblante de Cabelos Negros, um sorriso cruel em seus lábios, no balé de sua espada. Para ela, a luta era um fim em si mesma.  
  
À medida em que a quantidade de inimigos diminuía, Mornfinniel refinava sutilmente seu exercício sanguinário. Como se quisesse prolongar aqueles momentos, a de trança negra abria espaço ao seu oponente, dando-lhe falsas esperanças, operando com um requinte que não empregava em outros momentos de sua vida; a espera e a contenção aumentando o prazer do golpe final, perigosamente postergado.  
  
"_Louca sem juízo! Desobedecera suas ordens, roubara-lhe a concentração no meio da batalha, estava-o conduzindo às sendas da insanidade. Mas hoje ela ultrapassara os limites pela última vez_!"  
  
Era perigoso devanear naquela hora, e a lâmina do inimigo lembrou-o disso. Haldir se virou, seguindo a espada que lutava praticamente sozinha em sua mão, e decepou a mão que o atingira, voltando-se de novo para o caminho que estava terminando.  
  
Mornfinniel não estava mais lá.  
  
"_Elbereth_!" – a respiração ficou presa em sua garganta quando a viu caída no chão – "_por favor não!"  
  
_--  
  
O SEGREDO REVELADO  
  
Os últimos orcs entre os dois foram derrubados. Haldir se ajoelhou junto a Mornfinniel um segundo depois de Orophin, que também a vira desacordada a tempo de defrontar o remanescente próximo. A batalha terminara. O mais novo dos guardiões examinou a mulher, sem deixar de perceber o rosto lívido do irmão.  
  
- Nenhum ferimento, nenhum sinal de contusão na cabeça. Não há nada, Haldir, ela não está ferida.  
  
- Cabelos Negros? – chamou o comandante, segurando a cabeça dela entre as mãos.  
  
Ela sentiu o calor do toque dele percorrer-lhe a espinha e abriu os olhos.  
  
- Quê ... – Mornfinniel começou a falar, mas não terminou a frase, procurando pôr-se de pé rapidamente. Haldir segurou seu cotovelo, apoiando- a, mas também a prendendo.  
  
- O que houve?  
  
- Eu não sei, devo ter sido atingida na cabeça.  
  
- Não parece.  
  
- Olhe! Você está ferido! – Mornfinniel livrou-se do aperto de Haldir, levado por Orophin que insistia em examinar o irmão, e juntou-se aos outros; era preciso empilhar os corpos e fazer uma fogueira que soprasse para longe de Lothlórien.  
  
--  
  
- Por que você nos acompanhou, muinthel? Haldir ficou furioso quando lhe viu.  
  
- Escute, muindor – Mornfinniel tentou ensaiar um sorriso – eu também tenho o direito de me divertir.  
  
- Você tem sentido falta de diversão? – a voz de Haldir se aproximou de Mornfinniel e Orophin, gelada, após o retorno à Floresta Dourada. Orophin se afastou a um sinal de Haldir. Mornfinniel tinha conseguido evitá-lo na marcha de volta, mas parece que sua sorte acabara.  
  
– Não foi divertido ver você em meio aos Orcs, desobedecendo minhas ordens. Não foi divertido ver você caída em meio à morte. Você não tem me proporcionado muita diversão ultimamente, e parece que nem eu a você.  
  
Mornfinniel assumiu uma expressão contrariada mas altiva, e mais uma vez Haldir se perguntou como era possível apreciar tanto as más qualidades de uma pessoa.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Capitão, partirei em breve, não quero lhe causar nenhum transtorno.  
  
Como assim, partiria em breve? Do que ela estava falando?  
  
- Mornfinniel, o que está acontecendo?  
  
- Não está acontecendo nada.  
  
- O que aconteceu lá nas colinas?  
  
- Fui atingida  
  
- Não, pela graça de Elbereth, você não foi, e eu vejo mentira e dissimulação em suas palavras, não tente me envolver com elas! O que você está escondendo? – a voz de Haldir era tão cortante quanto sua espada.  
  
- Estou esperando um filho – respondeu Mornfinniel com a voz abafada.  
  
A sensação de despencar num precipício sem fim tomou conta de Haldir novamente. Um filho mortal! Mais uma chaga para acompanhá-lo pela eternidade! A dor transpareceu em suas feições.  
  
- Já disse para não se preocupar. Irei embora, e de minha boca ninguém jamais saberá o nome do pai da criança – disse Mornfinniel em resposta à expressão no rosto do elfo  
  
- O quê? – A dor deu vez ao espanto e depois a uma mal-contida ira na face de Haldir – Não pode ir embora, e nem eu consentiria. Por quem você me toma? Algum como muitos dentre os edain? Não, não acredito que poderia esconder meus atos das estrelas, nem me permitiria fazer isso. Olhe bem para mim, mulher, eu sou Haldir de Lórien, Capitão da Floresta Dourada e guardião de minha própria honra! Nenhum filho meu nascerá ou será criado na sombra.  
  
Estrelas tremiam na noite escura dos olhos de Mornfinniel, embora ela não as derramasse, e do fundo de sua cólera Haldir teve de conter um impulso de puxar aqueles cabelos negros para junto de seu peito e consolá-la com todas as palavras de carinho de seu povo; entretanto tudo que disse foi:  
  
- Prepare-se para partir. Vamos para Caras Galadhom. 


	10. OS FILHOS DE HALDIR

As reviews foram poucas... mas como eu também estou entrando em ritmo de provas, vou ser compreensiva...  
  
E, de qualquer forma, Vick Weasley esteve ocupada com uma nova fic – **O VINGADOR **- cujo prólogo já me conquistou inteiramente ... entretanto que fique avisada: isso não vai servir de desculpa para não atualizar **BITERSWEET**.  
  
Já Kika-sama brindou-nos semana passada com uma fic só – **O ADEUS A ELESSAR **- mas como sua narrativa está amadurecendo! Em todos os sentidos.  
  
**CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS **ganhou um novo personagem, na verdade uma nova personagem, deliciosa, e Nimrodell Lorelim parece-me cada vez mais um pássaro que vai ganhando altitude e confiança, superando-se a cada novo capítulo (e você disse que achava que não ia dar certo, que ela ia ser apagada...).  
  
Elfa Ju Bloom, por fim, trouxe-nos mais dois capítulos de **ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR & SANGUE**... bom, não tenho procuração de ninguém para avaliar criticamente o trabalho dos outros autores do ffnet – que aliás deveriam ter poucas e boas para falar do meu, se dispusessem de tempo a perder – e, se há uma professora entre nós, certamente não sou eu...mas não consigo deixar de reparar o quanto o texto de determinadas pessoas está evoluindo, desde que comecei a acompanhá-lo. E é o caso dos dois últimos capítulos de ROSAS...houve momentos, nos capítulos anteriores – desculpe Ju – em que tive dificuldade para entender quem era o sujeito de uma dada ação (sou meio devagar), mas agora o texto ganhou em clareza, sem perder em nada a emoção e o ritmo frenético que vêm sendo suas marcas. Os personagens também, ganharam profundidade (sem perder o mistério); e o romance terno, que às vezes assusta um autor –acreditem, eu também tremo nas bases quando escrevo alguns trechos mais ... íntimos - pelo menos para mim tornou sua fic ainda mais envolvente.  
  
**OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN**, de L. Eowyn, é uma recomendação permanente.  
  
A assinatura de Lady Liebe é sempre uma garantia de boas risadas.  
  
**VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS**, de Sadie Sil, dispensa comentários...mas se alguém ainda não leu **MANCHAS VERMELHAS**, faça-o agora! Antes que ela ache que não pode escrever sobre mais nada, porque todo autor já utilizou um farrapo de toda e qualquer idéia de alguma forma...Ah! Sadie...  
  
----  
  
**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
Capítulo IX - Os Filhos de Haldir  
  
A PERMISSÃO DOS SENHORES  
  
**- Muito inesperada é esta solicitação, Haldir – disse o Senhor Celeborn. – Raras foram as uniões entre edain e eldar, e há razão para isso, pois como ficaria você, depois que ela tivesse partido, como acontecerá num tempo que é muito breve para o nosso povo? Mesmo nas ocasiões em que tal foi permitido, não o foi sem pesar, pois a impermanência de tais uniões é sua única garantia. E estes são tempos de incerteza, Haldir, tempos em que esse desejo que se acendeu em seu coração se faz ainda menos razoável.  
  
- Certas são as suas palavras, Meu Senhor, mas o destino dos filhos do Único, como as águas, não corre por caminhos retos, embora siga sempre para o mar.  
  
- Mar que tem sido cada vez mais o destino do nosso povo, Haldir. Além de tudo você estaria se prendendo à Terra Média por esses laços que não seria sem grande consternação que eu permitiria que atasse.  
  
- Entretanto, parece que tais laços já se enovelaram – a Senhora Galadriel falou ao chegar à sala onde o Senhor Celeborn se reunia com seu capitão, indo postar-se ao lado do esposo enquanto Haldir fazia uma profunda reverência.  
  
- De alguma maneira, o destino de Haldir se uniu mais ao destino da Terra Média, aonde uma parte dele talvez venha a ficar de um jeito ou de outro, pois o que aconteceu já não pode mais ser desfeito.  
  
- Isso é então motivo de pesar – declarou o Senhor Celeborn – pois vejo um jovem valoroso abrir mão de sua liberdade por algo que só poderá lhe trazer tristeza.  
  
- Minha liberdade está em servir aos Meus Senhores – respondeu Haldir, pois aqueles que amavam a Senhora Galadriel não falavam então em votar às Terras Imortais – e nisto, acima de tudo, reside minha alegria.  
  
- Não só nisso, Haldir, pois a notícia que você nos traz é uma notícia de alegria – falou Galadriel.  
  
- Suas palavras são um consolo, Senhora – respondeu Haldir.  
  
- Haldir vai ter um filho – disse Galadriel a Celeborn.  
  
----  
  
**SOZINHA COM O MENINO  
  
**Havia um ar de melancolia em Niéle, quando levou Mîleithel ao Talan de Mornfinniel, e a edain sentiu uma certa vontade de dizer-lhe para ficar com a criança, afinal era mais mãe do pequeno do que ela.  
  
- Haldir também o considera _íon _dele, minha querida. Você lhe traz grande fortuna com seus frutos. Cuide bem de todos eles.  
  
Fortuna? Será que esses filhos representariam alguma benção para ele? Não sabia se representavam para ela, pois Haldir agora a deixara em Caras Galadhom e voltara para a fronteira. Vinha amiúde vê-la, mas sua expressão estava sempre toldada de preocupações. Ela não exigira nada, não o forçara a nada, ele é que fizera questão de unir-se a ela aos olhos de Lórien. Para quê? Para abandoná-la na cidade das árvores? Aquele filho parecia a ela precipitar um final, e não um começo entre eles.  
  
Embora não se entendessem bem quando Haldir vinha, Mornfinniel derramava lágrimas de raiva e tristeza cada vez que ele a deixava, proibindo-a de voltar com ele às fronteiras da Floresta Dourada.  
  
- Você está chorando, _nana_? – Mîleithel chamava todas de mãe, mas a canção sindarin de sua voz tocou algo no coração da estrangeira.  
  
- Não _tithen_, Mornfinniel não chora. Mornfinniel sente saudades do seu papai, seu _ada_.  
  
- Meu _ada _me deu uma espada nova, porque já estou muito crescido, você quer ver?  
  
- Claro. – Muito, muito crescido, pois o menino não tinha nem três anos e já aparentava o dobro. Todos lhe diziam que era seu filho, embora ela só soubesse das circunstâncias em que nascera pelo que Niéle lhe contara. Para Mornfinniel esta gravidez era como se fosse a primeira, e ela não reconhecia seu corpo. O corpo que durante tanto tempo ansiara por ver no espelho era agora motivo de desgosto, com o ventre protuberante, as ancas largas e os seios cheios. Como Haldir poderia desejá-la assim?  
  
Como era horrível estar grávida, e entretanto, como podia ser fonte de consolo a criaturinha que disso resultasse! Pois naqueles dias Mîleithel era seu único consolo, e ela brincava de espada com ele, e treinavam com o arco, e Mornfinniel também o levou para a clareira das estrelas, e lhe ensinou sobre o céu de _Elbereth_, como Haldir havia ensinado a ela.  
  
Naquelas noites, após um dia de brincadeiras, ele adormecia em seu colo escutando suas preocupações, e ela o carregava nos braços de volta ao talan, uma criaturinha absolutamente confiante no amor infinito que respirara desde o primeiro momento de vida.  
  
- Ah, _tithen_, aleitado no amor da Senhora Galadriel, onde vou encontrar em mim o mesmo carinho para dedicar ao seu irmãozinho? Ajude-me pequeno amigo – dizia ela para a criança adormecida em seus braços, onde brevemente estaria outro filho.  
  
----  
  
Haldir temia a espada sob a qual pusera a própria cabeça. Não apenas se entregara a um amor sem futuro, como ainda se condenara a perder um filho também. Dois, na verdade. E se revoltava contra a sina dos edain, na qual agora fora enredado: conhecer tanta vida sabendo que ela acabaria!  
  
Haldir preocupava-se também pelo parto de Mornfinniel, a quem, a despeito das condições bem mais favoráveis de que certamente desfrutava agora do que por ocasião da vinda de Mîleithel, a gravidez trouxera antes amargura do que alegria:  
  
- Vá logo para a sua fronteira, não preciso de mais um me pajeando aqui – disse ela, azeda, naquela manhã.  
  
- Vim para ficar, a hora do nascimento não tarda.  
  
- Mais um motivo para você ir embora.  
  
Mas Haldir continuou em Caras Galadhom, embora a mulher se afastasse à sua aproximação. Na mesma noite as dores começaram, o que não era usual entre as eldar, e Haldir temeu como nunca antes temera em batalha ou combate, agarrado a Mîleithel enquanto os gemidos de Mornfinniel iam serenando, até ser chamado pela Senhora Galadriel.  
  
- Mornfinniel?  
  
- Mornfinniel está bem, Haldir venturoso, e lhe trouxe mais um filho.  
  
- Elbereth seja louvada, Minha Senhora.  
  
- Um filho eldar, Haldir.  
  
----  
  
**O FILHO ELDAR  
  
**Os olhos de Mornfinniel eram como a noite estrelada ante o contentamento de Haldir com o nascimento de um filho de sua raça, reafirmando sua linhagem, perpetuando seu amor pela eternidade.  
  
O próprio Senhor Celeborn cumprimentou Haldir: – De muito júbilo são os dias em que também a semente dos bons frutifica. – Trazia pela mão Mîleithel, e Haldir levantou o filho adotivo até o berço.  
  
- Veja que belo o irmão que você ganhou, tithen.  
  
- Ele é meu? – perguntou o pequeno.  
  
- _Aye_. Sim, ele é seu, e vocês dois são meus – o amor pelo filho recém- nascido reforçava o amor de Haldir pelo filho mais velho, e àquele tempo já ninguém em Lórien deixava de vê-los desta forma.  
  
- Todos os corações se alegram ao ver o seu tão abençoado pela fortuna – falou Niéle, embora houvesse uma nota de emoção dissonante em sua voz.  
  
Na satisfação orgulhosa de Haldir, Mornfinniel encontrou facilmente em si mesma o amor pelos filhos que sacramentavam sua união; e a beligerância de seu espírito adormeceu no colo da maternidade.  
  
Aqueles foram os melhores anos de sua vida em comum, pois o nascimento do filho que permaneceria retirou de Haldir todas as restrições com que encarara aquela relação. Suas ausências de Caras Galadhom eram curtas: encontrara as Terras Imortais nos braços de Mornfinniel e nas vozes alegres de seu _ionath_, e não ansiava por outro tempo ou lugar. A felicidade de seu coração eram os dias passados ao lado dos meninos e as noites passadas ao lado da esposa.  
  
----  
  
**DOS TEMPOS DE ENCANTAMENTO  
  
**Mornfinniel às vezes manifestava o desejo de voltarem todos à fronteira, mas Haldir replicava:  
  
- Para vê-la dançar com a morte no campo de batalha novamente? Não, Cabelos Negros, você é minha esposa agora, e seu lugar e de meus filhos é onde eu saiba que estão protegidos. Nem que seja preciso mantê-la acorrentada ao pé da cama você não sairá de Caras Galadhom.  
  
E ao escutar a posse na voz de Haldir a alma da guerreira era subjugada pelo coração da mulher, que ansiava acima de tudo pertencer ao seu senhor.  
  
- Ademais, prefiro você de vestido que de calças, Cabelos Negros. Seus atributos não precisam ser mais evidenciados do que já se evidenciam a si mesmos. E os cabelos livres do elmo daquela trança apertada, minha esposa.  
  
Mornfinniel se comprazia em atender-lhe os desejos, ainda que escolhesse vestidos de cores escuras, azuis ou preferencialmente vermelhos, às claras vestes das damas de Lothlórien, que sentia destacarem em demasia o tom avermelhado e escuro de sua pele, em contraste com a pele nívea dessas. E ao menos uma parte do cabelo trazia trançado, para evitar que sua aparência selvagem sobressaísse demais em meio à seda delicada das melenas das filhas dos primogênitos.  
  
Afastado de qualquer preocupação por um vento de quase euforia que soprava de seu coração, Haldir - que era jovem entre os elfos, com apenas algumas dezenas de séculos – chegava a pensar que não poderia haver felicidade maior que a proporcionada por aquele amor entre eldar e mortal, pois mesmo nas lendas de seu povo, este era o das canções supremas. E, permitindo-se vivê-lo sem angústias, decidiu que era tempo também de praticá-lo sem urgências, e introduzir Mornfinniel em seu refinamento.  
  
- Não seja tão afoita, criaturinha selvagem e apressada. – reclamava ele, entre risos, àquela boca sempre sedenta que só sabia bebê-lo em largos tragos. Por fim Haldir acabava imobilizando-a, e ainda que Mornfinniel lutasse toda vez que percebia nele essa intenção, havia mais prazer em sua derrota do que ela jamais encontrara antes em suas vitórias.  
  
Submetendo-a totalmente, Haldir explorava cada palmo do território conquistado, clamando soberania sobre o seu corpo, marcando cada nervo com o signo de sua casa. E o corpo dela jamais pode esquecer disso.  
  
Mornfinniel dos cabelos negros, Mornfinniel que era só dele - dizia Haldir ao mergulhar na rosa vermelha de sua esposa. 


	11. A MÚSICA INTERIOR

Era um capítulo que virou dois capítulos, que voltou a virar um capítulo só que...bem, estou publicando os dois ao mesmo tempo. Embora lidem com temas ligeiramente diferentes, ocorrem praticamente ao mesmo tempo, e ao final se complementam. E, como com esses dois capítulos encerra-se a primeira parte desta fic, é muito importante para mim saber o que vocês estão achando: dos personagens, da história e do jeito de contá-la... Elogios são fabulosos, e até agora vocês sempre me estimularam a seguir em frente...mas críticas, quando bem direcionadas, podem nos ajudar a corrigir alguns rumos, a melhorar nosso trabalho, enfim a escrever não só para nós mesmos, mas também para as pessoas que não estão dentro da nossa cabeça, e que só podem ver através de nossas palavras aquilo que os autores vêem dentro de si (por favor, não me ponham numa camisa de força só por causa desta frase).  
  
As recomendações ficaram prejudicadas pela falta de atualização de algumas fics...tomara que o período de provas acabe logo.  
  
Uma das exceções foi a incansável Kika-Sama, que assumiu agora o desafio de uma fic em capítulos – **APRENDENDO **– recheada de todos os personagens que adoramos: Estel, Legolas, Elrond, os gêmeos, Haldir (hehehe) e até Thranduil.  
  
Elfa Ju Bloom, também trouxe-nos mais um capítulo de **ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR & SANGUE**, ela está com todo o gás!  
  
Até o momento em que postei, Vick Weasley ainda não havia atualizado nem **O VINGADOR**, nem **BITERSWEET**. Ai, ai,ai!  
  
**CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS **,de Nimrodell Lorelim padece do mesmo problema...vamos lá meninas, olha a responsabilidade!  
  
**OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN**, de L. Eowyn, é uma recomendação permanente.  
  
A assinatura de Lady Liebe é sempre uma garantia de boas risadas, mas bem que ela poderia nos brindar com uma fic nova também, né?.  
  
E claro, nossa mestra Sadie-Sil, sabe o perigo mortal que correria se deixasse sua enorme legião de fãs sem o capítulo semanal de **VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS**. Na verdade dois capítulos, e na verdade eu acabei de ler, e na verdade não sei se vale a pena continuar publicando o meu fic...TÔ COM INVEJA!!! - Pronto, falei.  
  
Chega de auto-comiseração: vocês agora têm dois capítulos para ler, e enviar sua opinião para myriarayahoo.com.br

----  
  
**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
Capítulo X – A Música Interior  
  
O DIA PERFEITO  
  
**- Por misericórdia, meu senhor, não posso mais – suplicou Mornfinniel, ainda ofegando de prazer, quando Haldir debruçou-se sobre ela uma vez mais.  
  
O elfo sorriu e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço – A senhora dos cabelos negros foge ao embate? Jamais imaginei ver chegar este dia.  
  
- Chega! Não, por favor... – a mulher ria ao tentar fugir, e Haldir segurou- a pelo quadril. Adorava pôr as mãos naqueles quadris largos, onde ficava o centro de gravidade daquele corpo, a chave para possuí-lo.  
  
– Não meu esposo! – Mornfinniel ainda ria, quase sem forças, o corpo de Haldir prendendo seu corpo, as mãos dele prendendo seu cabelo.  
  
- Fale! – ordenou ele.  
  
- Não! – ela ainda tentava se rebelar, um sorriso de exaustão brilhando nos olhos, até sentir que o elfo realmente se preparava para um novo combate – Ah, meu senhor malvado, me sujeita a um confronto injusto – o desejo dela nunca arrefecia, mas sua capacidade de realizá-lo acabara conhecendo limites.  
  
- Não! Piedade! Eu me rendo! Ao seu poderio eu me rendo, senhor meu, tenha pena de sua serva que lhe suplica.  
  
Haldir riu deliciado – Você é minha!

- Toda sua, senhor meu. Agora, por favor, me largue, ou não terei condições de acompanhá-lo ao Palácio.  
  
Haldir fitou-a com arrogância, e antes de soltá-la fez-lhe prova de que apenas por magnanimidade a liberava naquele momento.  
  
Mornfinniel voltou-se para sorrir-lhe em meio a uma careta de dor enquanto se afastava. Haldir fitou-a satisfeito; bem sabia o estado em que ela deveria se encontrar, pois seu próprio membro estava abrasado após possuí- la tantas vezes.  
  
Sua esposa edain de cabelos e olhos negros, senhora de tantos encantos que eram só dele, Haldir encontrara ao seu lado um estado de êxtase que sua imortalidade não conhecia antes. Pelos Valar: como a amava!  
  
- Haldir, está na hora de procurar os meninos; preciso banhá-los antes de me aprontar.  
  
----  
  
Mîleithel e Onneneithel, o bem-nascido - que mal começara a andar já seguia o irmão a toda parte - voltaram ao talan trazendo braçadas de minúsculas elanor douradas para enfeitar os cabelos da mãe.  
  
Por um momento a respiração de Haldir ficou suspensa quando viu a esposa mirando-se no largo espelho redondo que os filhos seguravam. Duas pequenas mechas saiam das têmporas para a parte de trás da cabeça, entrançadas com uma tira de couro; um vestido vermelho amoldava-se às formas indisfarçáveis de seu corpo voluptuoso; a rosa rubra da boca e os lagos negros do olhar emoldurados pelo jardim dos cabelos. Sua beleza era muito diferente da das senhoras dos elfos, mas certamente não lhe era inferior.  
  
Ela voltou-se para ele e, num gesto raro, seus olhos fugiram tímidos, o rosto ruborescido em face da genuína admiração incomumente estampada no rosto do elfo.  
  
O Capitão dos Galadhrim aproximou-se e levantou seu rosto com as mãos: – Está muito bela, minha esposa – o coração de Mornfinniel disparou ante o sentimento extravasado nas palavras de Haldir. – Entretanto, acho que ainda está lhe faltando algo – e estendeu ao olhar curioso duas peças de ouro.  
  
Há muito que Haldir percebera a presença de um pequenino furo em cada lóbulo da mulher, e agora pedira aos artesãos de Lórien que confeccionassem o tipo de adorno que alguns dentre os edain utilizavam nas orelhas. Haldir viu o metal dourado reluzir nos olhos da esposa, tomada de tamanho contentamento que soltou um pequeno grito.  
  
- Oh meu esposo! São para mim?  
  
- Acredito que são chamados de brincos, minha senhora.  
  
Mornfinniel os colocou nas orelhas com um movimento fácil e gracioso, como se o tivesse feito a cada dia de sua vida, e voltou-se novamente para o espelho, transfigurada de prazer.  
  
- Senhor meu marido, não encontro palavras para agradecer-lhe – disse Mornfinniel voltando-se novamente para Haldir com uma profunda e grata reverência que o encheu de ternura pela esposa. O elfo a tomou nos braços e girou-a pelo talan.  
  
As crianças assistiam a tudo extasiadas, a paixão dos pais raramente extravasava as portas do quarto do reservado capitão.  
  
----  
  
**A GRANDE HARPA  
  
**Ao ser conduzida aos salões dos Senhores de Lórien por seu marido, cercada pelas crias de seu ventre, Mornfinniel teve a certeza de que mulher alguma jamais encontrara tal felicidade.  
  
Praticamente vazio ainda se encontrava o local, e, enquanto Haldir ia ter com alguns de seus galadhrim, carregando os filhos orgulhosamente um em cada braço, Mornfinniel aproximou-se do instrumento solitariamente postado em meio as mesas arrumadas para o banquete - em frente à plataforma onde erguia-se a mesa dos Senhores, que fora ladeada por duas longas mesas para seus convidados - não se lembrava de jamais tê-lo visto, mas sabia o que era, uma grande harpa.  
  
Mornfinniel aproximou-se mais, ainda envolta no transe de júbilo trazido por aquele dia perfeito, e correu seus dedos pelo instrumento.  
  
- Não sabia que você conhecia música, Mornfinniel – a mulher ouviu a voz da Senhora Galadriel.  
  
- Perdoe-me, Grande Rainha – disse Mornfinniel fazendo uma reverência – não havia avistado Vossa Majestade.  
  
- Levante-se e toque para nós, minha querida – disse Galadriel com bondade.  
  
- Lamento não poder atendê-la, Minha Senhora, não sei tocar este ou qualquer outro instrumento.  
  
- Acabou de tocar dois acordes, criança, seus dedos conhecem música, deixe- os ensinar-lhe – insistiu Galadriel.  
  
Mornfinniel assumiu um ar de dúvida, mas sentou-se junto à grande harpa e posicionou suas mãos nas cordas. Sem saber como, a melodia tomou forma em seus dedos e ganhou o salão.  
  
Os elfos foram se aproximando daquela música surpreendente, nunca antes escutada em seus domínios. Fácil perceber que aquele pulsar vibrante não fora composto para a delicada e melancólica harpa, mas ainda assim os presentes admiraram as harmonias vigorosas e desconhecidas que pareceram dançar à sua frente. Mornfinniel chegava a ver a dança saindo de seus dedos, vestida de ouro e vermelho, rodopiando e tremendo.  
  
Haldir não conseguia esconder o orgulho, ante os sorrisos e acenos que o cumprimentavam, deliciosamente surpreso ante mais esse predicado revelado por sua bela esposa, para quem as atenções de Caras Galadhom se voltavam.  
  
Após a música, Haldir conduziu Mornfinniel pela mão aos seus lugares, numa das mesas laterais, honrosamente próximos à Senhora Galadriel e ao Senhor Celeborn, que a homenageou com um brinde silencioso quando seus olhos se encontraram. Mornfinniel abaixou a cabeça respeitosamente ao soberano, sentindo que ruborizava das pontas dos pés ao último fio de cabelo.  
  
Nenhum vinho poderia proporcionar-lhe uma sensação de embriaguez mais deliciosa do que aquela em que se encontrava. Os Valar haviam-lhe agraciado com mais bênçãos aquele único dia do que a maioria dos seres sonha por uma vida inteira.  
  
----  
  
**A DANÇA DA MEMóRIA  
  
**Mornfinniel sentia que aquela felicidade era quase insuportável: suas crianças brincando nos joelhos dos Senhores dos Galadhrim; seu soberbo esposo, O Capitão de Lórien, que escolhera a ela entre todas, beijando suas mãos ao final do banquete, antes de retirar-se para o Conselho.  
  
Os menestréis da corte também a cumprimentaram ao tomar seu lugar junto à Harpa. A música dos elfos soava distante em seus ouvidos, bela e pungente, mas eivada de tristeza, como o balé melancólico das damas de beleza perfeita.  
  
Em sua mente ecoava uma outra melodia, jovem, ardente, cheia de energia, e à frente de seus olhos dançava uma mulher alta e deslumbrante; parecida com ela, entretanto mais madura, mais poderosa e desafiadora, frente a um homem que a olhava com ardor, gritando e batendo no tablado em que ela estava.  
  
O homem também olhava para Mornfinniel, que ainda pequenina imitava a mãe, em meio às suas primas e tias, todas bailando frenéticas sobre o tablado cercado pelos homens da corte de seu pai. Então as lembranças desabaram impiedosamente sobre ela de uma só vez, e Mornfinniel viu refletido nos olhos de Galadriel o horror absoluto que tomou sua alma.  
  
Silenciosamente as duas dirigiram-se para fora do salão.


	12. NOS LAÇOS DA SOMBRA

**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
Capítulo XI – Nos Laços da Sombra  
**

**O CONSELHO DOS GALADHRIM**_Algumas das falas de Haldir aqui apresentadas foram adaptadas diretamente  
do texto de Tolkien  
  
_Já era quase dia quando os Capitães do Senhor Celeborn começaram a deixar a reunião. Haldir era o mais destacado entre eles, mas não o mais velho e honrado, e o Senhor de Lórien ouvira a todos; muitos dos quais não concordavam com a necessidade de dar combate ao mal que crescia além das fronteiras da Floresta, e a renovação da aliança entre elfos e homens, consideradas posições temerárias.  
  
- Pode ser loucura – argumentava Haldir – Mas na verdade o poder do Senhor do Escuro nunca se manifestou tão claramente como na hostilidade que divide todos aqueles que ainda se opõe a ele.  
  
- Você não estava lá para lembrar, meu rapaz, mas desde as batalhas dos tempos antigos que os edain a serviço do Abominável igualavam em número os dentre eles que O combatiam.  
  
- Bravo Haldir, nós lhe cantamos as lendas em que você quer se espelhar agora, mas há muito que elas são apenas isso.  
  
- Não falo de lendas nem de tempos antigos, pois não vivo neles, mas no tempo presente em que os rios que outrora nos defenderam não são mais uma proteção segura. A Sombra avança no Norte e nos rodeia. As montanhas do Oeste estão ficando perigosas; a Leste as terras estão perdidas e cheias de criaturas maléficas.  
  
- Os enfermiços não são confiáveis, inconformados da sina a qual estão presos.  
  
- Nem todos os homens. Não os descendentes de Ëarendill, que são parentes dos elfos afinal.

- Os homens de Númenor! mas exatamente em seu seio floresceu a revolta maior.  
  
- Eu viajei aos reinos dos homens. Há coragem entre eles, e embora muitos aqui possam não gostar do que digo, é em parte sob sua proteção que vivemos agora, mesmo nos domínios da Senhora.  
  
- Suas palavras são imponderadas soldado, e só sua juventude as escusa. Os elfos nunca dependeram dos atani, estavam aqui antes deles.  
  
- Você já usufrui do melhor que a aliança entre elfos e homens poderia trazer, meu rapaz, dedique suas energias à sua fogosa esposa edain, enquanto a tem – arrematou o mais velho dos capitães de Celeborn, para riso geral.  
  
Fora particularmente difícil controlar seu temperamento aquela noite. Os velhos comandantes de outrora pareciam estar unidos no propósito de fazer seu benjamim perder a razão; o orgulho arrogante dos feitos recentes percebido de forma um tanto afrontosa pelos soldados formados em batalhas de outras eras. Mas ao final o Senhor Celeborn levara em consideração suas palavras, incumbindo-o de organizar a força que se fazia necessária.  
  
----

**O PÁSSARO NEGRO  
  
**Haldir encontrou os salões vazios, Mornfinniel certamente já fora para casa com as crianças. Ah sim, ele "dedicaria sua energia" à sua "fogosa esposa edain" antes de partir em cumprimento à sua missão - que atrevimento daquele velho, referir-se assim a Mornfinniel, como se a despeito de tudo ela não fosse sua esposa legítima, digna de tanta deferência quanto as demais senhoras de seus pares; tratando-o como se ainda fosse um moleque sentado em seu joelhos, escutando lendas antigas.  
  
- Mornfinniel se foi, Haldir – a Senhora Galadriel o encontrou deixando o salão.  
  
- Assim supus, Minha Senhora. – Haldir curvou-se, pensando se suas palavras sobre os edain contribuírem para a defesa dos domínios da Senhora já teriam chegado aos ouvidos de Galadriel. Aquela afirmação realmente fora inadequada. – As crianças certamente já deviam estar sonolentas.  
  
- As crianças dormem no palácio, Haldir, ela se foi de Lothlórien.  
  
- O quê, Minha Senhora?  
  
- Cabelos Negros se lembrou, Haldir, sua missão está cumprida.  
  
- O quê está dizendo, Minha Senhora? – um pássaro negro abriu as asas dentro do coração do Elfo.  
  
- Compadeço-me de que a busca empreendida tenha este fim para você, Haldir, mas a partir do momento que se encontraram, não poderia ter sido evitado.  
  
- Ainda não compreendo, Senhora.  
  
- Sim, Haldir, você compreendeu, agora precisa aceitar – os olhos de Galadriel o fitavam do fundo do tempo, tristes mas firmes.  
  
- Como assim Mornfinniel foi embora de Lórien? Para onde? Vou buscá-la!  
  
- Você não a pode mais alcançar agora, dei-lhe o único cavalo que havia nas cocheiras; partiu há muitas horas. E nem ela poderia voltar, é a vez da missão dela agora.  
  
- Que missão, Senhora de Lórien? – o pássaro começara a bicá-lo.  
  
- A missão de resgatar o seu povo – e Galadriel se retirou sem responder mais perguntas.  
  
----  
  
**A IRA DE HALDIR  
  
**Niéle encheu-se de tristeza ao deparar com a destruição reinante no talan de Haldir; móveis e utensílios em pedaços espalhados pelo chão.  
  
- Haldir? – Ela chamou.  
  
- Aqui – a voz do elfo respondeu após um momento. Niéle seguiu-a até o quarto. Haldir recostava-se sentado à cabeceira da cama, imaculadamente arrumada em meio às roupas rasgadas e aos cacos do espelho de Mornfinniel que tomavam o quarto.  
  
- O que há com você, Haldir?  
  
- A edain me passou algum tipo de doença, uma loucura, uma ânsia de descontrole – o elfo respirou fundo – mas agora estou pronto para me curar.  
  
Niéle não escutou verdade na voz de Haldir, apenas amargura.  
  
- Haldir, de um jeito ou de outro vocês estavam fadados a se separar num tempo breve, você sabia disso.  
  
- _Aye_. Sim, eu sabia disso.  
  
- Haldir, Lothlórien precisa de você agora. O Senhor Celeborn não lhe deu uma incumbência?  
  
- É verdade, finalmente fui incumbido de preparar uma força para combater além de nossas fronteiras, ao lado dos homens, conforme venho insistindo há anos – Haldir sorriu com ironia. – Não é interessante que tenha obtido o consentimento do Senhor no momento em que provo a traição daqueles com quem queria me aliar? A lealdade dos edain é volátil como sua vida; suas juras são como cachos de belas flores de mallorn, nascidas para se desmanchar na brisa. Fui alertado disso e me cobri de opróbrio para reconhecer a verdade das palavras contra as quais me bati.  
  
- Opróbrio, Haldir? Não!– redargüiu Niéle – Mornfinniel partiu com a aprovação da Senhora, e aquilo que advém das decisões da Rainha não é alvo de contestação. Você é o Capitão de Lothlórien, Haldir, respeitado antes da vinda dela, respeitado após sua partida.  
  
Niéle estava certa. A passagem da mulher mortal por sua vida estivera predestinada desde sempre a ser efêmera. Ao contrário do crescimento da sombra, que era constante. Havia trabalho a fazer, e mesmo entre os elfos um sentido de urgência se instalava.  
  
Entregando os filhos mais uma vez aos cuidados da amiga, Haldir dedicou-se às suas incumbências com ardor amargo, e sua dignidade orgulhosa não mais mencionou Mornfinniel.  
  
----  
  
FIM DA 1ª PARTE


	13. DE SOMBRA E DE LUZ

O MAIS DIFÍCIL DOS CAPÍTULOS – 2ª Edição  
  
Essa é uma daquelas horas em que as palavras fogem, os dedos emudecem e a tela branca fere a vista por horas a fio, às vezes dias ou meses.  
  
Foi assim para escrever este capítulo, está sendo assim para expor tanta e necessária explicação.  
  
É que agora digo adeus à história que noves fora era minha, e adentro, terrificada, a história que é de todos. E de cada um. E acima de tudo, a história que é de Tolkien – embora eu acabe me servindo muito mais da versão de Peter Jackson.  
  
Pois nessa 2º fase, a paixão encontra a guerra. A guerra do Um Anel. Haldir encontra a Sociedade do Anel – ou sua irmandade. Ou talvez ele é que seja encontrado por ela.  
  
O fato é que os caminhos se cruzam, e os livros que todos já leram se cruzam com o meu texto, e as imagens que todos já viram se cruzam com a memória da minha retina...e as cenas e personagens que todos amam são descritos novamente, muitas vezes fazendo o que já fizeram, e cada um de vocês há de chegar num trecho e dizer "mas não foi assim que eu vi."  
  
Só posso pedir e esperar que vocês compreendam, e concordem, que a verdade pode ter mais de uma versão, e que não se zanguem se tomei alguma liberdade com o cânone... Sinceramente, procurei fazê-lo o mínimo, encaixando-me discretamente nas lacunas, na esperança de passar despercebida...mas seria impossível, vez que o livro e o filme, em si, já apresentam diferenças, e exatamente em pontos que são relevantes na história dessa paixão.  
  
Tentei, então, casar essas duas versões no que era possível, mas no que não era, optei por seguir o filme – nesse capítulo, especialmente, a versão estendida. Poderia apresentar uma série de razões para isso, mas a preponderante é a conveniência da minha história.  
Sorrry Sadie.

No mais, é, como sempre agradecer e pedir desculpas, beijando às mãos de:  
  
Sadie Sil – **VIDAS & ESPÍRITOS; MACHAS VERMELHAS; AFETO ROUBADO, VERDADE DECIFRADA **

Vick Weasley – **BITTERSWEET; O VINGADOR **

Nimrodel Lorellim – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS **

Lady Éowyn – **OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN **

Elfa Ju Bloom – **ROSAS ARMAS AMOR E SANGUE; MÚSICA FÚNEBRE **

Kika-Sama – **O ADEUS A ELESSAR; APRENDENDO**; ...  
  
----  
  
**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN – 2ª PARTE – A GUERRA DO ANEL  
**

**  
Capítulo XII - De Sombra e de Luz (ou Haldir e a Sociedade do Anel)  
  
**

INTRODUÇÃO ESPECIAL À SEGUNDA EDIÇÃO: Devido a impressões indevidas causadas pelo capítulo, as partes diretamente retiradas do texto de JRRTolkien agora aparecem em destaque. Peço desculpas a todos que possam ter tido a bondade de supor tratar-se de criação da minha lavra, não agi de má-fé.

**DOS TEMPOS RUINS**

_Este capítulo apresenta trechos que os leitores reconhecerão adaptados diretamente do texto de Tolkien; uma forma de reconhecimento e de inserção no universo criado pelo professor, dentro do qual os acontecimentos desta 2ª fase se passam._

_  
_Aqueles, de qualquer forma, não eram tempos de voltar-se para si mesmo, embora, caso encontrasse algum espaço vago em sua mente, Haldir o preenchesse culpando-se por uma negligência imaginária para com seus deveres. Simplesmente antes não era capaz de sentir o quanto a Sombra que os cercava cada vez mais era densa – e talvez fosse isso que a tornava tão negra agora para ele.  
  
O adensamento da Sombra, contudo, revelara-lhe definitivamente o segredo – ou então já não havia mais razão para ocultá-lo. _A fortaleza de Dol Guldur, onde por muito tempo o Inimigo oculto tivera sua moradia, estava agora habitada outra vez, com um poder sete vezes maior, e uma nuvem negra pairava sempre sobre ela_. E a Senhora já sabia da traição de Isengard, que sempre suspeitara.  
  
Sim, a Sombra já não mais escondia seu nome, e os servos de Sauron começavam a desafiar a luz. Manter bem protegidas as fronteiras de Lórien tornava-se um serviço cada vez mais árduo, e Haldir freqüentemente confrontava suas velhas idéias sobre uma aliança entre elfos e homens.  
  
Seu interesse o fizera um dos poucos entre sua gente hoje em dia que conhecia bem a língua comum e já visitara parte dos reinos dos homens. Mas isso parecia ter acontecido em outra vida, com outra pessoa, mais confiante na natureza dos segundos filhos. Tinha agora pouquíssima confiança na sinceridade do mundo além de Lothlórien, e _não ousaria arriscar a segurança de sua terra_, _vivendo numa ilha rodeada de perigos_.  
  
Naquele momento, preferiria poder contar somente com as forças dos elfos, mesmo só com as forças de Lórien, não fora a opressiva percepção que crescia em sua mente sobre o poderio da Escuridão. Os primogênitos sozinhos já não conseguiam fazer frente à sombra que a tudo cercava, e talvez nem mesmo a reunião de todos os filhos pudesse fazê-lo agora. Haviam esperado demais, cada um combatendo apenas a face do mal que via diante de si, sem perceber os fios da trama maior a enredá-los a todos; era agora um garrote sufocando todos os povos livres da Terra Média.  
  
A bravura dos galadhrim e a magia da Senhora ainda preservavam Lórien, mas por quanto tempo?  
  
----  
  
**O GRUPO INCOMUM  
  
**Haldir estava tentando esvaziar a mente para recolher-se a um descanso sem sonhos quando foi informado da aproximação dos fugitivos.  
  
Fora avisado sobre um grupo que viria, formado por grandes e pequenos, seria esse? Haldir os observou do alto das árvores, nem um pouco silenciosos, e todos, sem dúvida, carentes de um bom banho.  
  
Ainda por cima havia um anão com eles, criaturas ainda mais traiçoeiras que os homens. Haldir cogitava impedir aqueles estrangeiros de ingressar na Floresta Dourada. Que se defrontassem com o que quer que estivesse vindo de Moria em seu encalço; já tinha problemas suficientes, não precisava acolher novos.  
  
Rúmil e outros guardiões faziam menção de atirar dali mesmo, contidos somente pelo silêncio de seu Capitão. Entretanto o filho do Rei Thranduil também fazia parte do grupo, e a aliança com a Floresta das Trevas era vital nesse momento. Haldir suspirou mentalmente, e por fim sinalizou para que o grupo fosse apenas cercado.  
  
- O anão respira tão alto que nós poderíamos tê-lo acertado no escuro – revelou-se o chefe dos guardiões para aquele grupo lastimável: nem mesmo o príncipe Legolas estava em condições de perceber a aproximação de seus galadhrim.  
  
- _Haldir O Lórien_. – Cantou em sindarin um homem de aparência desfavorável.  
  
Mas este era Estel, o príncipe edain criado pelo Senhor Elrond!  
  
Não fazia nem quarenta anos que o vira com Arwen no Cerim Amroth, e o tempo havia esculpido seu rosto como se eras houvessem passado, mesmo sendo ele um filho da linhagem de Númenor.  
  
- _Henio, aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn _– disse o príncipe edain, com uma certa urgência na voz.  
  
Ah! Mas é claro que precisavam de sua ajuda, Haldir sabia que estavam sendo perseguidos.  
  
- _Boe ammen veriad lîn_.- insistiu o filho de criação do Senhor de Imladris.  
  
Aquela era uma comitiva de filhos de Reis, e o agora chamado Aragorn não era o menos nobre dentre eles, entretanto era com humildade que pedia sua proteção:

- _A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannem leammen _– reconheceu-o Haldir com um cumprimento formal.  
  
Mais uma vez acolheria estrangeiros em Lórien. Mais uma vez lhes daria a sua proteção. Mais uma vez teria motivos para se arrepender, tinha certeza. Contudo, sabia que Aragorn contava com a Graça da Senhora, e inexplicavelmente também de Arwen, a Estrela Vespertina de seu povo. Além do que havia o príncipe da Floresta das Trevas. Dessa vez, Haldir não tinha mesmo outra escolha, e o Galadhrim fê-los aguardar num talan mais interior.  
  
----  
  
O grupo de orcs que atravessou o Nimrodel era monstruoso, o maior que já ousara se aproximar de Lórien. Haldir sentia o sangue ferver, entre o ódio e a impotência, e o Capitão de Lórien _amaldiçoou seus pés imundos poluindo aquelas águas limpas! _– Mas os guardiões eram muito poucos para desafiar aquela quantidade.  
  
- Orophim, você que é o mais veloz dentre o nosso povo, avise aos demais guardiães: já que não temos como deter esses _yrch_, então vamos _atraí-los para dentro da Floresta disfarçando nossas vozes_. Nenhum orc deve sair de Lórien!  
  
Nunca! Nunca antes um grupo de orcs pisara as terras da Senhora! Mas Haldir teve de se valer de um tal artifício para derrotá-los daquela vez. Os galadhrim ali reunidos não teriam podido defrontar aquele exército abertamente. Nem Lórien estaria mais a salvo se O Inimigo continuasse a crescer em força daquela maneira.  
  
----  
  
**A AMIZADE RELUTANTE  
  
**Aquele anão insolente em Lothlórien! Haldir não apreciava nem um pouco aquela presença em sua fronteira, mas aqueles homens teimosos insistiam! Aragorn tentou convencê-lo durante horas, apoiado por Legolas, de que o grupo só prosseguiria completo.  
  
Haldir também via com restrições aquela amizade pouco natural entre anão e elfo. Contudo, se a presença do anão o desagradava, o que o alarmava era o mal que podia sentir num dos _perianath_. Que relação havia entre aquela estranha irmandade e a Sombra?  
  
Por fim, a própria Senhora Galadriel fez saber que o grupo tinha permissão para prosseguir. Mais um motivo de contrariedade para Haldir, que agora guiava em direção ao Naith de Lórien aquele grupo portador de algo maligno, levando-o cada vez mais fundo para dentro de sua floresta e de sua vida.  
  
Sim, Haldir sentia cada vez com mais certeza o mal que acompanhava o hobbit. Entretanto, por sob o cansaço e a fragilidade do pequeno, do fundo da aura negativa que o cercava, era como se Frodo irradiasse luz. Onde já tivera uma impressão semelhante, de um bem que consegue florescer em meio ao mal? Era o que o elfo se perguntava.  
  
Entretanto, era fácil perceber mas difícil explicar, homens, anão, elfo e pequenos, a razão de ser do grupo era Frodo. Sabiam que trazia um grande mal consigo, e ainda assim confiavam inteiramente em sua pessoa frágil. Mais que isso, o amavam.  
  
E mais difícil de explicar ainda, o perianath de alguma forma estava ganhando espaço em seu coração também. No coração duro, calejado e altivo de Haldir. Talvez fosse a ferida permanente em seu olhar, a tristeza profunda da inocência perdida...o capitão de Lórien sabia o que era a dor de perder algo que simplesmente se dera como certo, e deixou a inclinação de proteger Frodo - de proteger todas aquelas crianças esquisitas na verdade – crescer dentro de si. Não sabia porque, mas lhe traziam um alívio triste.  
  
Os hobbits o encantavam, mortais também, como os outros, mas ainda mais tomados pelo amor da vida. Aventuravam-se por um mundo vasto com suas almas novas, ainda que sem esconder seu temor. Como era possível que criaturas tão pequenas, e fadadas a morrer tivessem em seus espíritos tanta coragem e alegria de viver?  
  
- _Isto aqui é mais élfico do que qualquer coisa que já ouvi contar. Sinto- me como se estivesse dentro de uma canção – dizia Sam com uma expressão admirada, esfregando os olhos como se não tivesse certeza de estar acordado.  
  
Em Valfenda havia lembranças de coisas antigas; em Lórien as coisas antigas ainda existiam no mundo real. A maldade havia sido vista ou ouvida ali, conhecia-se a tristeza; os elfos temiam e desconfiavam do mundo lá fora; os lobos uivavam nas fronteiras da floresta; mas sobre a terra de Lórien não pairava sombra alguma.  
  
_Haldir olhou para eles, e sorriu pela primeira vez em o que lhe parecia um tempo enorme: - _Vocês estão sentindo o poder da Senhora dos Galadhrim. Realmente o mundo está cheio de perigos, mas ainda há muita coisa bonita, e embora atualmente o amor e a tristeza estejam misturados em todas as terras, talvez o primeiro ainda cresça com mais força.  
  
_Porque dissera isso? Porque o encantava tanto a disposição com que amavam a vida os que cedo deveriam deixá-la? Talvez porque fora tocado por aquela ânsia de beber em goles intensos da taça que os elfos sorviam com vagar? Por que conhecera da paixão dos mortais?  
  
Tentando entender toda a situação, Haldir conversava também com o príncipe da Floresta das Trevas. Legolas era de sua espécie e parente, mas revelava ao guardião apenas aquilo que não trairia o segredo da comitiva; até mesmo seu coração fora insuflado pelo ardor daquela estranha irmandade, e por fim Haldir se encheu de admiração por tal disposição de espírito, e começou a ser contagiado pelo poder que a inflamara. A princípio relutante, uma amizade por aquele estranho grupo instalava-se no Capitão de Lórien.  
  
E sim, bastava olhar para os homens edain para saber que guerreiros temíveis e respeitáveis seriam. Até o anão trazia a aura de bravos feitos Todos estrangeiros entre si, mas capazes daquela união altruísta, ainda que Haldir divisasse seu conflito interior; talvez fruto da ânsia que fazia parte de todas as raças mortais.  
  
Apesar da maldade que viajava com eles, a amizade florescia no grupo, mesmo entre anão e elfo. Fora forjada apesar da sombra ou justamente em função dela?  
  
Começou a parecer a Haldir que, se havia esperança para a Terra Média, passaria por esse tipo de união entre forças díspares, por tanto tempo isoladas umas das outras.  
  
Se esperança ainda havia.  
  
----  
  
NOTA: Sim, Haldir realmente pronuncia no livro a frase "...embora atualmente o amor e a tristeza estejam misturados em todas as terras, talvez o primeiro ainda cresça com mais força" ... e foi aí que começou a Paixão.


	14. DA ALIANÇA ENTRE ELFOS E HOMENS

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer as reviews maravilhosas que o último capítulo obteve. Nunca imaginei que o encontro entre Haldir e a Sociedade do Anel fosse despertar reações tão apaixonadas e positivas...e também tanta expectativa: chegaram a dizer que estou aprendendo com Sadie a fazer os leitores sofrerem, imagina...  
  
Sadie é uma artesã cuidadosa, cujo texto parece um bordado cheio de carinho por cada personagem, em que cada ponto sem pressa vai construindo uma nuance delicada, que de repente nos enredou numa explosão de cores cheia de poesia.  
  
Eu não precisava estar dizendo isso, é claro, todos que me acompanham, certamente acompanham **Vidas & Espíritos **também, e tudo que Sadie escreve, mas é que já há algum tempo eu estava querendo fazer uma espécie de "desagravo" a ela. Porque eu sou uma pessoa difícil, e às vezes defendo minhas opiniões com uma certa paixão, e as histórias e os personagens de Sadie me apaixonaram, e eu reagi conforme sentia, defendendo algumas coisas e também atacando outras...o que pode ter parecido que era a rejeição de um trabalho que é puramente irretocável.  
  
De forma alguma, amiga, era apenas minha forma de extravasar o arrebatamento ao qual o seu trabalho magnífico nos conduz.  
  
E só posso acreditar que sua alma generosa sabe disso.  
  
E nossa lista de talentos não estaria completa sem incluir:

Vick Weasley – **BITTERSWEET; O VINGADOR**

Nimrodel Lorellim – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS**

Lady Éowyn – **OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN**

Elfa Ju Bloom – **ROSAS ARMAS AMOR E SANGUE; MÚSICA FUNEBRE **

Kika-Sama – **O ADEUS A ELESSAR; APRENDENDO**; ...

E por hoje chega; vamos acompanhar um pouco mais do destino de Haldir  
  
----  
  
**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
******Capítulo XIII - Da Aliança entre Elfos e Homens

**  
****O CAPITÃO DA ALIANÇA  
  
**A Sociedade do Anel foi recebida pelos Senhores em Caras Galadhom, e nas palavras da Senhora Galadriel, Haldir encontrou o reflexo da sua própria percepção: os companheiros cumpriam uma missão de vital importância para todos os povos, e precisavam desesperadamente de ajuda.  
  
Haldir sentia a necessidade de seu serviço na urgência daquela jornada, e naqueles dias tomava os filhos ao colo como se fosse pela última vez.  
  
- Niéle, você nunca me falhou, em todos esses séculos... – começou a dizer, mas a dama fez um gesto, e Haldir percebeu que não havia necessidade de palavras. Ela cuidaria de seu _ionath_, se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele; era como se fosse a verdadeira mãe deles, não pode deixar de pensar, sentindo o coração ser bicado.  
  
Após a partida da Sociedade do Anel, contudo, o Senhor Celeborn o manteve ocupado em Seu Conselho. Todos concordavam com a monta da ameaça agora.  
  
Só agora – pensava Haldir – que talvez já fosse tarde demais, os preparativos concernentes à defesa de Lórien contra um Inimigo de poderio devastador eram abraçados por todos.  
  
- Se os reinos dos homens não resistirem, entretanto... – era o que os Capitães élficos começavam a admitir.  
  
Por fim o Senhor Celeborn, revelou-lhes a decisão que tomara com o Senhor Elrond:  
  
- A hora da sua razão chegou, Haldir. O inimigo que tanto nos separou é o mesmo que nos reúne novamente agora. Uma aliança uma vez existiu entre homens e elfos, e nós vamos honrá-la. Leve as palavras de Elrond ao Rei Théoden de Rohan, Haldir, Capitão da Aliança.  
  
----  
  
**A MARCHA DOS ELFOS  
  
**Afinal chegara o tempo de defrontar as forças do escuro abertamente. Orophin pediu permissão para acompanhar o irmão mais velho, mas suas pernas velozes tinham-no tornado indispensável como mensageiro dos Senhores, enquanto Rúmil já assumira o comando da fronteira junto ao Nimrodel.  
  
Haldir partiu com seus melhores arqueiros, secretamente aliviado por não levar os irmãos. Era uma força pequena: a situação se precipitara antes que estivessem devidamente preparados, e a ameaça da sombra os impedia de desguarnecer Lothlórien ainda mais.  
  
Os elfos marcharam céleres atravessando a Terra dos Cavaleiros, mas mesmo quando se apressaram para ultrapassar as hostes de Isengard seus mantos os esconderam até que suas trombetas soassem sob os Portões da Fortaleza de Helm.  
  
Era uma pena que o primeiro lance houvesse partido do inimigo, e as chances da resistência de Rohan frente à horda que logo chegaria não iludiram Haldir; mas os galadhrim haviam-se convencido de que reforjar a antiga aliança era a única chance de deter Sauron, e sentiriam-se honrados se da chama do seu sacrifício tal liga poderosa fosse restaurada. Elfos e homens já haviam perecido combatendo o mesmo inimigo antes.  
  
----  
  
**IRMÃOS NO ÚNICO  
  
**Sua força ínfima não era maior que a dos súditos do Rei Théoden, mas ainda assim sua chegada aqueceu os corações que o desespero enregelava.  
  
- Você é muito bem vindo Haldir! – e Aragorn o abraçou.  
  
Aquilo foi totalmente inesperado, e por um momento Haldir simplesmente não soube o que fazer. Já tinha visto o gesto, é claro, mas subentendia uma confiança, uma intimidade, uma amizade, enfim, para a qual o Capitão da Aliança não estava preparado. O homem destinado a ser o grande líder de seu povo lhe oferecia mais que respeito ou admiração, lhe oferecia seu afeto.  
  
Subitamente reconfortado da sina mortal a qual conduzira seus soldados mais leais, Haldir retribuiu o abraço de Aragorn. A perspectiva de morrer lado a lado selando os laços de uma amizade transcendente. Por sob a armadura dos guerreiros, refulgia a fraternidade dos irmãos em Iluvatar.  
  
- Temos orgulho de lutar ao lado dos homens uma vez mais.  
  
----  
  
CONTINUA...


	15. DA ALIANÇA ENTRE ELFOS E HOMENS 2ª Part...

Ainda nos acompanhando? Fico realmente feliz em lhe ver por aqui!  
  
Espero que esteja seguindo também:  
  
Sadie Sil – **VIDAS & ESPÍRITOS; MACHAS VERMELHAS; AFETO ROUBADO, VERDADE REVELADA **

Nimrodel Lorellim – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS **(Finalmente saiu o capítulo novo!)

Kika-Sama – **O ADEUS A ELESSAR; APRENDENDO **(e surpreendendo)

Elfa Ju Bloom – **MÚSICA FUNEBRE; ROSAS ARMAS AMOR E SANGUE **(uma surpresa a cada semana)

Lady Éowyn – **OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN **

Lady Liebe – É uma comédia, mas nunca mais apareceu, espero que esteja preparando um prato novo para nos servir

Kiannah – Chegou agora com o original e sensível **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA**, vamos insistir numa continuação  
  
Entretanto, não estou plagiando ninguém não, eu juro, mas esse capítulo é dedicado à fada das palavras do ffnet, Vick Weasley.  
  
Quando vi esse "Weasley" pensei logo: "Oh não! Intrusos! Voltem para a escola de onde vieram!"...  
  
... e além do mais: que plotzinho safado!  
  
Como eu estava enganada! Pode ser a mesma velha história, mas Vick faz dela uma história completamente nova, fresca...como o aroma de pão caseiro saindo do forno numa manhã fria... Vick é algo que eu nunca havia visto, uma escritora sensorial: faz-nos sentir a textura do alimento, a gota de sumo escorrendo pelo queixo, a ponta das orelhas geladas de frio, o suor gorduroso na testa (ai que horrível! Isso não é Vick, isso é Myri tentando explicar Vick...se bem que em **O VINGADOR**...)  
  
O que eu quero dizer é que mesmo sabendo tudo que vai acontecer, com Vick nunca sabemos o que vai acontecer, pois cada batida do coração de **BITTERSWEET **é imponderável, e sempre pode haver esperança quando Arwen não é uma chata perfeita, como bem disse Elfa Ju ...  
  
Um dia eu também lhes trarei Arwen, e espero que as pessoas encontrem um pouco da adolescente de Vick nela...  
  
Exceto aquelas que nos deixarem por aqui, é claro.  
  
----  
  
**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
Capítulo XIV - Da Aliança entre Elfos e Homens – 2ª Parte  
**

**  
A BATALHA DO ABISMO  
**

**  
**À direita da torre de menagem os arqueiros élficos se posicionaram ao longo da alta muralha de pedra. Haldir observava a aproximação do inimigo; as setas de seu povo nunca erravam o alvo, mas não seriam suficientes para deter o mar de lanças que iria engolfar o rochedo onde estavam.  
  
A chuva tilintava em suas armaduras quando a batalha finalmente começou, não rivalizava, contudo, com a chuva de setas despejada sobre o exército de Saruman. A maior parte das forças de Rohan ali era composta por velhos e meninos, e a flagrante injustiça da situação inflamava o coração de todos os elfos.  
  
Que os soldados do belo povo ofertassem sua imortalidade no altar da liberdade após poucas centenas de anos era melancólico, mas ainda assim justificado. Que crianças edain tivessem de abrir mão de sua já curta vida mortal ainda no nascedouro, era inaceitável! Sob essa inspiração a defesa resistia.  
  
Aragorn era incansável, continuamente insuflando com sua paixão feroz os espíritos de todo o Forte.  
  
Haldir, entretanto, não precisava ser insuflado. Uma epifania selvagem parecera ter tomado conta do elfo, e a medida em que os invasores se multiplicavam, sua espada parecia se multiplicar também, como se uma ira feroz, por muito tempo contida, houvesse subitamente encontrado uma brecha por onde escapar, e agora o fizesse arrebentando tudo que encontrava em seu caminho, tamanha era sua pressão.  
  
O Capitão da Aliança, contudo, não se apercebia disso: a frieza dos eldar dera lugar a uma extravagante paixão de guerreiro, e sua mente valia-se mais das ferramentas do instinto que do intelecto puro naquela batalha. Poder-se-ia dizer que tirava prazer de tudo aquilo, e bailava com a morte, flertando com ela, como se não se importasse de encontrá-la.  
  
Assim aquela maré quebrou nas muralhas durante horas, rechaçada em sua tentativa de escalar os muros principalmente pelas espadas Dunadan e Galadhrim e pelo machado de Khazad. Lutavam como se fossem um exército cada um, na ânsia de proteger os demais.  
  
Até que num clarão tudo mudou.  
  
----  
  
**O MASSACRE DOS GALADHRIM  
**

**  
**As muralhas onde se concentravam as forças dos elfos vieram abaixo. Corpos e pedras e fumaça e fogo misturavam-se no ar. Saruman sacrificara milhares de seus soldados para desviar a atenção dos defensores do Forte.  
  
Som e fúria e o corpo de seus guerreiros e de Aragorn foram longinquamente percebidos por Haldir, que por um momento pensou que deixara o mundo dos vivos. Mas não, ainda estava lá; então por que tudo parecia tão distante?  
  
A aguçada audição do elfo fora atingida pelo estrondo. Sua mente buscou entender o que estava acontecendo enquanto os demais sentidos lutavam para suprir a falta daquele que sempre os guiara.  
  
As forças de Lórien posicionadas atrás da muralha agora travavam combate intra-muros com os invasores. Dos que estavam nas muralhas, Haldir era um dos poucos sobreviventes; pedaços de corpos dos galadhrim espalhados em meio à fumaça e às cinzas.  
  
Os orcs revoavam sobre a muralha como aves carniceiras, era preciso reorganizar seus soldados. Haldir comandava sem escutar a própria voz, e seus guerreiros não pareciam em condições melhores que as dele, seriam dizimados.  
  
Haldir sentiu a vibração de um chamado, e viu Aragorn gesticulando, o que dizia? À torre de menagem! Aragorn comandava a retirada das forças para a torre de menagem!  
  
Haldir aquiesceu com a cabeça e voltou-se para os galadhrim ao seu lado, transmitindo-lhes a instrução numa voz abafada que causava estranhamento a si próprio. Era preciso recuar, preocupava-se Haldir em se fazer entender por seus soldados, protegendo-os e forçando-os na direção da torre com seu corpo, interpondo-se entre os remanescentes de sua marcha e o enxame de inimigos que agora tomava a muralha.  
  
A dor guiou sua espada quando a lâmina orc encontrou um ponto frágil em sua armadura. Haldir apalpou a ferida e olhou para o sangue em suas mãos. Tudo parecia tão irreal!  
  
Mas o choque em sua cabeça foi bem real. A pressão do sangue dentro do crânio. A dor descendo pela espinha, até chegar às pernas que abandonaram o corpo. E o último momento em que todos seus sentidos clarearam nos braços de Aragorn, à vista do massacre de sua gente, antes da escuridão tomá-lo.  
  
----  
  
**O CHAMADO DA LUZ**

**  
**Dor, dor, dor. Sua cabeça era um gongo reverberando uma dor que se espalhava pela nuca e a coluna, a fronte, os ouvidos, os olhos, os dentes, tudo. Pensar era doloroso, e Haldir soltou um gemido, buscando voltar para a inconsciência daquelas ondas de agonia.  
  
- Haldir, Haldir! – uma voz o chamava ao longe, perturbando a procura do oblívio onde poderia mitigar aquele sofrimento. – Gandalf, Haldir está voltando a si!  
  
Voltar? Não! Ele não queria voltar, queria partir, deixar aquela dor para trás. Não morrera ainda? Não pensar! Não pensar! Esquecer. Ir embora para onde aquela dor não o seguisse.  
  
- _Haldir, lasto Beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad _– disse uma voz rouca.  
  
Dor, dor, muita dor.

- Haldir, ouça minha voz, volte para a luz – ordenou a voz novamente.  
  
Ondas de dor batiam em sua cabeça e o engolfavam como a uma pedra na arrebentação.  
  
- Ouça minha voz, soldado de Lórien, volte para a luz, são as ordens que a Senhora Galadriel lhe envia. – Haldir fixou Gandalf com grande esforço. A luz era uma faca perfurando sua fronte. A tentativa de inspirar levou a dor também para seus pulmões e o elfo fechou os olhos com força, aquele movimento mínimo elevando a dor a uma potência infinita.  
  
Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Haldir pela primeira vez em sua existência.  
  
- Ele vai voltar, podem dar-lhe o remédio – ordenou Gandalf.  
  
A dor não permitia que ele sequer se mexesse na cama.  
  
- Haldir, me perdoe, pensei que você estava morto – dizia Aragorn - Somente após a batalha Gandalf reparou que não havia sangue em sua cabeça. Seu crânio rachou, mas não foi dilacerado. Graças a Gandalf você vai ficar bom. – Haldir preferiria que ele se calasse, as palavras amplificavam sua dor - O Uruk-hai que o atingiu empunhava uma espada e não um machado. – "_Por Manwë, cale a boca!_" - Talvez sua trança tenha amortecido o golpe.  
  
Haldir emitiu algo o mais próximo possível que conseguiu de um riso de ironia. Conhecera apenas uma pessoa cujas tranças poderiam fazer à guisa de capacete.  
  
Pela primeira vez a lembrança lhe trouxe alguma forma de alívio, e em seus sonhos ele voltou aos dias de encantamento, onde não havia dor.  
  
----  
  
NOTA DA AUTORA: Fala sério! Vocês acharam mesmo que e eu ia deixar Haldir morrer? Nem Sadie é capaz de uma maldade dessas...


	16. OS FILHOS DO SOL

Agradeço as gentis reviews, ainda mais que obviamente as duas semanas anteriores foram preenchidas por algo que na verdade ficaria melhor como um capítulo só.

Já este aqui, nem estava previsto de existir originalmente, mas foi ganhando corpo e por fim vida próprios, e julgo que realmente não está de todo mau, propiciando a transição necessária para o próximo.  
  
Espero que vocês gostem, e que estejam acompanhando também:  
  
Kiannah – **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA **(novidades sobre a continuação?)

Lady Liebe – **HOBBITS NO MACDONALDS; VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS POR TRÁS DOS BASTIDORES; A HORA DOS MAGOS **(fazendo falta)

Lady Éowyn – **OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN **

Elfa Ju Bloom – **MÚSICA FUNEBRE; ROSAS ARMAS AMOR E SANGUE **(novo capítulo extremamente estimulante)

Kika-Sama – **O ADEUS A ELESSAR; APRENDENDO **(e aprontando)

Sadie Sil – **VIDAS & ESPÍRITOS; MACHAS VERMELHAS; AFETO ROUBADO, VERDADE REVELADA **(sem comentários)

Nimrodel Lorellim – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS **(Extremamente bem escrito) - Em alguns pontos pareceu que, apesar da narrativa cuidadosa, ficaria na mesma velha história; mas ousadamente vem tomando rumos insuspeitos, dando espaço a personagens novos ou pouco explorados, ou ângulos geralmente ocultos do grande herói...vale à pena agüentar o suplício da espera a que nos submete a autora, que cada vez mais alia ao domínio da forma com o arroubo criativo do conteúdo. E é para Nimrodel que vai esse capítulo, já que foi quem mais perguntou o que teria acontecido com Cabelos Negros...

----

**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
Capítulo XV - Os Filhos do Sol**

****

**  
  
**"_Pois foi uma grande batalha e nenhuma história contou um relato completo dela"  
  
JRRTolkien_

__

_  
_**A CAVALGADA  
**

**  
**O cavalo de Galadriel decidira seu próprio caminho ao afastar-se da Floresta Dourada a galope, a mulher em transe agarrada à sua crina.  
  
Respirar era uma dor, e somente o ódio a fazia forçar-se a viver.  
  
Somente o ódio permitia-lhe ter esperança, esperança de ter a sua vingança, e Mornfinniel agarrou-se a esse ódio para sobreviver, alimentando-o com toda a força de seu pensamento, construindo em seu coração a represália com que atingiria o inimigo.  
  
O tempo que perdera fora tempo que ele ganhara. Sua derrota seria árdua e penosa, e certamente custaria a vida dela, mas era o único motivo pelo qual seu coração poderia seguir batendo: morrer vingando-se.  
  
- _Norolin_! - exortava a montaria. Se Haldir a alcançasse...mas não, não pensaria nele agora. Nem em seus filhos, pois o destino dela era a morte, e o que restava de seu coração não suportaria a lembrança torturante daquela felicidade tão absoluta quanto condenada de que era forçado a abdicar.

**A DEVASTAÇÃO  
**

**  
**Os meses incontáveis haviam feito dela e do cavalo praticamente um só, percorrendo caminhos desconhecidos, escondendo-se dos inimigos de ambos os lados, procurando água e pasto que dividiu com o animal quando o pão de viagem acabou.  
  
Para quê? Para quê, deuses cruéis? Aldeia após aldeia, cidade após cidade do Sul estavam devastadas. Os palácios de seu pai em chamas. Os adornos áureos da orgulhosa capital levados, as gemas incrustadas nas portentosas cúpulas de ouro arrancadas, e estas agora derretendo no calor do longo incêndio.  
  
Aqui e ali corpos carbonizados de crianças e anciãos. Nenhum corpo de soldado. Nenhum corpo de mulher. O que acontecera? Demorara tanto assim? Seus dias de felicidade teriam custado a aniquilação de seu povo? A sina dos edain já não era suficientemente árdua, deveria ainda comportar toda essa abjeção? Que deus criaria o palco do mundo para nele desenrolar tal história ignóbil?  
  
Ninguém respondia, era como se o mundo houvesse acabado e ela tivesse sido abandonada para trás, condenada a vagar sozinha na terra para sempre desolada, sem que a morte lhe dirigisse um gesto de piedade. Nem o alívio das lágrimas chegava aos seus olhos, ainda que pela fuligem e fumaça. Ela apenas prosseguia, sem esclarecimento e sem solução.  
  
Nos oásis próximos à estrada, mais devastação: a morte viria pela sede, e enfim ela encontraria a paz derradeira, seguindo para o destino de seu povo. Seus olhos negros encararam o sol, e ela exortou a montaria em direção a ele.  
  
Mas o corcel de Lórien conhecera a Senhora da Luz, e não se deixava guiar pelas sendas do delírio...  
  
Cavalo e amazona mergulharam juntos na água. Ela descobriu o rosto, espantada, esforçando-se para não sorver toda a água que a cercava de uma só vez. Que lugar era aquele?  
  
Sim, ela lembrava, já estivera ali, bem jovem, um pequeno oásis escondido. Caminhou pela pequena e preciosa fonte de água, distante de qualquer rota de seu povo. Seu pai a trouxera ali com o irmão, contando ao primogênito que ele fora concebido sob aquelas estrelas.  
  
Subitamente dois vultos a fizeram sacar a espada. Dois meninos, o mais jovem pouco maior que seu filho, crianças morenas de seu povo, aparentemente sozinhas.  
  
- De que casa são vocês? O que aconteceu? – perguntou.  
  
- De que casa é você? E como foi que escapou? – redargüiu o mais velho, de no máximo treze anos, segurando na mão uma adaga em cujo cabo faiscava um grande rubi.  
  
- É da Casa de Raor? Então sou sua prima, pode ter lembrança de quando eu era uma mocinha. Sou Darai da Casa de Raor, filha de Ravai e irmã de Daror.  
  
- Irmã de Daror? A irmã de Daror está morta, morreu na emboscada do Norte!  
  
Darai da Casa de Raor, que em Lothlórien fora chamada de Mornfinniel, embainhou sua espada e agachou-se à altura do menino, olhando-o com atenção:  
  
- É Cassir, filho de meu primo Mailir? Devia ter cinco anos quando a grande caravana partiu, mas me conheceu com quinze anos, faça um esforço para me reconhecer.  
  
O menino olhou-a com desconfiança, no entanto, sim, ela lhe lembrava alguém.  
  
- Tem um tio de minha idade, Mahir, uma vez brigamos eu e ele e você riu, sentado na janela, e eu o joguei em cima do espinheiro, lembra?  
  
- Sim – riu o menino – e meu tio quebrou seu nariz, e Daror bateu com a cabeça dele nas pilastras do palácio, dizendo que meu tio pagaria em ouro qualquer dano à beleza de sua irmã.  
  
- Isso mesmo – Darai quase sorriu, por um segundo de volta às lembranças alegres de sua meninice. – Isso foi poucos meses antes da grande caravana seguir para o Norte. Sei que muitos não retornaram desta viagem. Conte-me primo, o que aconteceu com nosso povo e com a Casa de Raor desde então?  
  
A Casa de Raor hoje é a Casa de Daror.

**O CHAMADO DA TROMBETA  
**

**  
**Até o tempo se aliara ao Inimigo; corria célere quando deveria demorar-se, arrastava-se quando o momento era de espera.  
  
Darai precisava ter com os exércitos de seu povo quanto antes, mas para conseguir chegar até eles, necessitaria aguardar seu instrumento de aproximação. Um cavaleiro solitário seria emboscado antes de se aproximar dos soldados do sul, ou silenciado por uma flecha antes de soar sua corneta, ou pisoteado pelos olifantes antes de se identificar.  
  
Depois do que o menino lhe contara, todas as suas piores impressões se confirmaram. Ah, mas não deixaria o fim de seu povo se consumar! Não mesmo! Não sobrevivera até agora para deixar a abominação triunfar. Precisava de seus homens agora, e eles precisavam dela; podiam perecer todos, mas pereceriam juntos, pela causa da verdade, e combatendo o inimigo certo  
  
Por isso Darai esperou pelo pequeno olifante, e ele finalmente veio beber no oásis, e os meninos ajudaram-na a ganhar a confiança do animal, e quando finalmente ele estava pronto, os mais velhos insistiram em partir com ela.  
  
Havia várias crianças no oásis. Os jovens tinham mais habilidade do que os velhos para escapar da espada dos orcs, e como estes não deixaram suprimento ou montaria onde destruíram, não se ocuparam demais daqueles sobreviventes, entregando de bom grado sua morte ao deserto e à fome.  
  
Darai fez-se acompanhar somente por Cassir e Telener, mais velhos, confiando na generosidade do oásis para com os menores:  
  
- Cuidem bem do Oásis da Casa de meu irmão; a ira de Daror será terrível se nenhuma passa for guardada para a estação sem frutos! Comportem-se bem. Jamais esqueçam de que são filhos do sol e do deserto, aconteça o que acontecer, honrem o seu povo!  
  
O animal agradava-se da companhia dos humanos, mas também necessitava de água e pasto, e, principalmente, de seguir oculto, por caminhos que antes eram batidos a cavalo.  
  
Darai permitiu-se lembrar por um instante; Haldir quase lhe comera o fígado por haver envolvido Orophin em uma estratégia temerária contra um destacamento de orcs, que diria agora, que avançava com dois rapazolas cheirando a leite da grande batalha de seu tempo sem estratégia alguma, armada apenas de desespero?  
  
Entretanto, se chegassem ao seu povo, os meninos seriam testemunhas mais fidedignas do que uma mulher há muito perdida no estrangeiro, arauto de uma traição grande demais de se conceber. E ela precisava alavancar uma decisão imediata e mortal ao menos do chefe de Sua Casa - que era de fato a Casa governante - antes que o verdadeiro inimigo tivesse tempo de espoliar-lhes o último gesto de redenção e vingança.  
  
----  
  
E contra toda possibilidade, o trio de Darai viu-se finalmente nos campos de Pelennor.  
  
Não era uma boa hora, definitivamente não, mas ela não teria tido a menor chance de aproximar-se deles em Mordor, passando pelos orcs.  
  
Assim foi que, somente em meio à batalha, os filhos do sol puderam escutar a trombeta de Harad soando insistente além dos exércitos que se defrontavam, e avistaram espantados o filhote de Olifante que não poderia estar lá.


	17. NOS SALÕES DE MINAS TIRITH

O MAIS LONGO E MAIS QUERIDO DOS CAPÍTULOS, um dos primeiros a ser iniciado, embora nunca pareça estar totalmente pronto...mais uma vez buscando mesclar filme e livro, e um que eu torço sinceramente para que vocês gostem, pois nele está o cerne da paixão, na qual vamos embarcar após as indicações permanentes:  
  
Sadie Sil – **VIDAS & ESPÍRITOS; MACHAS VERMELHAS; AFETO ROUBADO, VERDADE REVELADA  
  
**Nimrodel Lorellim – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS  
  
**Kika-Sama – **O ADEUS A ELESSAR; APRENDENDO  
  
**Elfa Ju Bloom – **MÚSICA FUNEBRE; ROSAS ARMAS AMOR E SANGUE  
  
**Lady Éowyn – **OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN  
  
**Kiannah – **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA  
  
**Lady Liebe  
  
----  
  
**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
Capítulo XVI - Nos Salões de Minas Tirith  
**

**  
A CHEGADA DE HALDIR **

Os olhos élficos de Haldir finalmente divisaram a cidade branca através da dor. Três dias de galope haviam alçado a agonia em sua cabeça a um novo patamar, após as semanas em que lentamente ela fora cedendo em Meduseld. Mas o golpe de acordar no Palácio Dourado para descobrir que havia sido deixado para trás, enquanto seus amigos corriam para a batalha, havia instilado no elfo tal energia que os criados do palácio de Rohan que assistiam sua recuperação não conseguiram demovê-lo da urgência de partir.  
  
- As tropas já seguiram há dias, nobre senhor, a batalha já terá terminado quando chegar a Gondor.  
  
As estrebarias de Edoras, outrora cheias, só puderam lhe prover com uma égua castanha, que também sofrera um ferimento dos orcs. Aparentemente estava mais recuperada do que ele, pensou Haldir, a cabeça como em um torquês. A cavalgada parecia ter tido um efeito benéfico sobre o animal, em oposição ao efeito que operara sobre seu cavaleiro.  
  
Haldir constatou, contrariado em seu sangue de guerreiro, que realmente chegara tarde para a batalha ao divisar os campos de Pelennor. Mas em meio ao mal-estar provocado pela dor que piorava hora a hora, seu coração encontrou alegria por seus aliados, ao perceber que nas fogueiras ainda acesas eram de orcs os corpos que ardiam.  
  
Embora a quantidade de cavalos mortos indicasse um grau de perda insustentável, os corpos de seus cavaleiros haviam sido recolhidos. Sobreviventes havia, e em condições de recolher os companheiros feridos e honrar os caídos em batalha. Ao longe, espirais de fumaça elevavam-se de Minas Tirith, mas a flâmula da árvore branca tremulava altiva em seus muros.  
  
O mundo dos homens ainda não havia sucumbido, pensou Haldir, antes de desfalecer em frente aos portões da cidade.  
  
----  
  
- Haldir, você não devia ter vindo, que insanidade! – falou Gandalf severo, ao encontrar o elfo entrando no palácio, amparado por Legolas e Gimli.  
  
- Uma vez que Mandos aparentemente não julgou necessários meus serviços em seus Palácios, não me sinto com disposição de aguardar muito para prestá- los onde o forem – respondeu o arrogante Capitão.  
  
- Pois sua impaciência ainda há de atrasar em muito a serventia deles, seu tolo.  
  
O orgulhoso elfo segurou a respiração ante a reprimenda do venerável Maiar, mas a bondade contida nos olhos e no rosto do ancião lhe transmitia uma impressão de acolhimento quando Aragorn adentrou o saguão.  
  
- Rei Elessar – disse o Capitão de Lórien, em reverência.  
  
- Valoroso Haldir! – e novamente Haldir se viu abraçado por Aragorn. – Minha vida é dívida que jamais conseguirei lhe pagar, assim como nossa vitória no Abismo de Helm e agora em Pelennor, conseqüentemente.  
  
- Meu serviço é disposição dos Senhores de Lórien, Rei Elessar. Se há dívida ou gratidão nas vitórias dos homens, não é para comigo.  
  
- Entre os inimigos do Senhor do Escuro, a amizade aos companheiros mostrou- se tão valiosa quanto a fidelidade aos senhores. A dívida do Rei Elessar para com o Senhor Elrond de Valfenda e o Senhor Celeborn e a Senhora Galadriel de Lórien não diminui a dívida de Aragorn, filho de Aratorn, para com o Capitão da aliança entre homens e elfos. Haldir de Lórien, eu o considero como a um amigo, e entre amigos não há necessidade de títulos, chame-me simplesmente Elessar, ou Aragorn, se preferir.  
  
A despeito de suas reservas para com a raça dos homens, Haldir não pode deixar de apreciar as palavras do Rei de Gondor, ditas com sentimento tão intenso. O arrebatamento dos edain rompia a represa em que Aragorn o contivera por longos anos, percebeu o Capitão de Lórien.

----

**A EMBAIXADA DE HARAD **

_"Comenta-se que havia transações antigamente entre Gondor e os reinos de Harad do extremo sul, embora nunca tenha existido amizade. Mas muito tempo se passou. Já faz muitas vidas de homem que um sulista passou, indo ou vindo, entre nós."  
  
JRRTolkien  
_

As admoestações de Gandalf não foram suficientes para separar os amigos sequiosos por partilhar os últimos acontecimentos. Haldir recusou-se a descansar, e após se recompor brevemente foi ter com os outros na sala do trono agora ocupada por Aragorn. Éomer logo juntou-se ao grupo, e todos passaram a descrever ao recém-chegado os principais pontos da batalha:  
  
- O que me intriga, Aragorn, é a súbita mudança de lado dos haradrim, após o aparecimento do outro olifante – disse Eomér.  
  
- Os covardes traiçoeiros mudaram de lado ao perceber quem venceria a batalha – precipitou-se Gimli.  
  
- A batalha ainda estava muito longe de parecer vencida para eles à altura em que os homens de Harad começaram a se afastar do campo – respondeu Éomer.  
  
- Sim, pois o rei ainda não havia se revelado então – acrescentou Gandalf.  
  
- E após algum tempo suas cornetas começaram a soar, parecendo chamar os que haviam ficado, e mais deles se foram na direção oposta a que estávamos. Embora só um dos olifantes tenha sido dirigido com êxito para os limites do Pelennor; os haradrim tiveram que abandonar os animais que não podiam mais ser controlados – continuou Éomer – e não tenho certeza, mas acho que no final eles se voltaram contra as demais tropas de Sauron.  
  
- De fato, voltaram-se contra os orcs de Sauron, e isso atraiu para eles os Nazgûl, mas seus arqueiros terminaram o trabalho dos de Gondor, ou ainda estaríamos sob a ameaça daquelas criaturas abomináveis – completou Gandalf. – A questão que intriga Éomer é a mesma que intriga a mim: que motivo poderia ter levado o povo de Harad a romper a aliança firmada com Sauron, no meio da batalha, sujeitando-se à sua ira?  
  
- Que valor pode ter a palavra empenhada pelo povo selvagem do sul? Que honra têm aqueles que servem ao Senhor do Escuro? – desdenhou Gimli novamente.  
  
- Aqueles que me chamaram Incannus, a quem conheci muitas vidas de homens atrás, prezavam a honra acima de todas as coisas, ainda que à sua maneira rude. E não se dispunham a servir senão seus próprios chefes; não se tornariam servos de Sauron, no máximo seus aliados. De qualquer forma, nem a honra devida a seus votos, nem o medo inspirado por seu aliado os impediu de se voltarem contra ele no coração da batalha. E não sou capaz de imaginar que fado terrível poderia ter inspirado uma reviravolta tão dramática.  
  
- Realmente, Gandalf – manifestou-se Aragorn – não observei o desenrolar dos fatos que você menciona, mas alguma razão que não deve ter-lhes deixado outra escolha fez os haradrim tomarem essa atitude suicida, pois seu destino teria sido morrer nas mãos de qualquer dos lados que fosse vencedor. Entretanto, as tropas sobrenaturais que conclamei a lutar contra meus inimigos não reconheceram toda a gente de Harad como tal, embora o povo do deserto não pudesse esperar por isso.  
  
Em meio à discussão suscitada pelo assunto, um dos guardas da cidade entrou na sala e fez uma profunda reverência ao novo capitão de Gondor, o rei retornado, herdeiro de Isildur, Aragorn-Elessar da Espada Restaurada, que trouxera a vitória quando a esperança já havia acabado.  
  
- Senhor, uma embaixada de Harad veio aos vossos portões e solicita audiência.  
  
Sem esconder a surpresa, Aragorn mandou que a embaixada fosse trazida à sua presença.  
  
Sem esconder a contrariedade, o soldado retirou-se para cumprir a ordem.  
  
- Tempos interessantes demais, cheios de novidades demais, algumas melhores que a melhor esperança, outras nem tanto – saiu o homem resmungando baixo.  
  
- Senhores, parece que as respostas encaminharam-se para cá enquanto as perguntas eram feitas. – disse Aragorn posicionando-se em frente ao trono, mas ainda sem tomar assento nele: isso ele só faria após a libertação da Terra-média da opressão de seu Inimigo.  
  
- Vou buscar alguns soldados para a proteção do rei. – disse Éomer.  
  
- Estou protegido pelos melhores soldados de toda Terra Média, Éomer. Quem já enfrentou os piores servidores de Sauron, não há de temer os homens de Harad – respondeu Aragorn.  
  
Os oficiais do Palácio, entretanto, trataram de dispor duas fileiras de homens ladeando o salão, da porta de entrada até a escadaria do trono, onde Legolas, Gimli e Gandalf postavam-se ao lado de Aragorn, com Éomer e Haldir mais atrás.  
  
A embaixada a suscitar tanto cuidado consistia em apenas seis membros, de calças pretas largas e botas que pisavam pesadas, blusas vermelhas, coletes pretos e cinturões de ouro todos eles, e turbantes negros, com exceção da figura que vinha liderando à frente, e surpreendentemente era uma mulher, de longa trança negra.  
  
- Mae Govannen, Rei de Gondor – disse a mulher em sindarin, fazendo uma reverência, acompanhada pelo homem que estava ao seu lado tão logo este recebeu seu punho fechado nas costas.  
  
Aquela voz arrancou Haldir da névoa de dor em que se encontrava atrás de Éomer, apoiado numa pilastra, e o elfo avançou para junto de Gandalf, à direita de Aragorn, no momento em que Darai levantava o tronco. Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento, os dela surpresos, os de Haldir gelados. Ela respirou e dirigiu seu olhar e sua fala novamente ao Rei.  
  
- Eu sou Darai, filha de Raor, irmã de Daror, príncipe entre os príncipes dos haradrim, Chefe entre os Chefes de nosso povo, e falo por ele.  
  
- Mae Govannen, senhora. Gondor escuta o Chefe dos haradrim.  
  
- Harad declara a quem quiser ouvir inimizade eterna a Sauron. Harad também declara que, de sua parte, considera encerrada sua inimizade para com Gondor. Em respeito ao Rei de Gondor, Harad oferece um pagamento em ouro para atravessar as terras de Gondor em direção ao Norte.  
  
- Gondor vê com bons olhos a inimizade para com Sauron, mas a inimizade para com o aliado de ontem não alimenta a confiança de Gondor na amizade dos que até essa data eram nossos inimigos, e nem encontra-se à disposição para ser trocada nem por todo ouro de Harad – respondeu Aragorn.  
  
- Os haradrim não pedem pela amizade de Gondor, nem por sua confiança. Os haradrim não pedem favores, e pagam com ouro tudo que não tomam pela força, porque essa é a lei de sua honra. Os soldados de Harad vão atravessar Gondor, e se for a escolha de Gondor que nossas tropas tenham de se enfrentar por isso, Harad lamenta, involuntariamente, prestar mais esse serviço ao Inimigo de todos os homens.  
  
Muitos dos presentes seguravam o cabo da espada. Aqueles que desconheciam o sindarin não deixavam de perceber a arrogância da mensagem. Os olhos de Aragorn faiscaram, mas a mulher de Harad fora direto ao ponto: Sauron ainda não fora derrotado, e o Rei de Gondor não podia desviar sua atenção ou sua força do Inimigo agora.  
  
- Realmente, Darai de Harad, que fala por Daror, nenhum de nós deve perder de vista quem é o verdadeiro inimigo de todos os povos livres da Terra- média – interveio Gandalf, buscando acalmar os ânimos. – Mas talvez seja mais fácil manter isso em mente, se nos for revelada a razão da súbita inimizade que se estabeleceu entre Sauron e Harad.  
  
Darai voltou-se para o mago com um olhar carregado, mas avaliador. A tradição de Lórien falava de magos bons, apesar desse aqui trajar o mesmo branco que ela já vira antes.  
  
Mas não lhe restava outra carta na manga que não a verdade, e se a verdade falhasse pela traição do mago, ela o carregaria para a morte consigo. Ademais, Haldir postava-se ao lado do ancião, como se lhe fosse próximo.  
  
Oh Valar, Haldir estava lá! Haldir estava lá, perfurando-a com olhos de faca, e seus ouvidos escutariam diretamente de sua boca o que ela não desejaria que ele jamais soubesse.  
  
Palavras vindas de sua comitiva reconduziram imediatamente a trilha dos pensamentos de Darai.  
  
- _Tark_! – calem-se; ela falou, e então voltou-se novamente para o rei.  
  
- Darai fala por Daror. Darai fala com o rei de Gondor.  
  
- Então fale, senhora. – respondeu Aragorn, num tom perigoso.  
  
Darai cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, afastou as pernas e ergueu o queixo orgulhoso:  
  
- Há alguns anos, Raor, Senhor entre os Senhores de Harad, foi convidado a encontrar uma embaixada dos Senhores de Gondor, na exata fronteira entre nossas terras. Havia a memória de lendas que falavam de antigas contendas entre Gondor e Harad. Mas havia também o conhecimento de que uma vez houve comércio entre esses povos, e embora isso tivesse sido há muitas vidas de homem, a memória de bons cavalos, vinho e trigo ainda estava presente em nossa tradição. Conforme a tradição também se portaram os emissários da embaixada, e então Raor reuniu um séqüito de grandes senhores de Harad para vir ter com os grandes senhores de Gondor. Ainda posso ver os palácios em cima dos olifantes em que a corte viajou por semanas, passando por cidades e aldeias das tribos de nosso povo, até o local do encontro.  
  
- Somente o corpo de Raor retornou, apodrecido pela viagem, crivado de setas com a marca de Gondor, trazido pelos dois soldados de sua guarda que sobreviveram em mil. Toda a comitiva havia perecido. Daror reuniu suas tropas e cavalgou seus animais através do deserto, para só encontrar carcaças carbonizadas, sob a bandeira da árvore branca.  
  
- Mas os Olifantes de Daror quebravam o gelo que se formara sobre os rios, e Daror não pôde atravessar a neve. Só nas lendas conhecemos o inverno branco, mas nunca nossas lendas falaram de um tal inverno de frio, vento, granizo e geada tão ao sul, como se uma força sobrenatural conjurasse os elementos para proteger Gondor contra a retaliação dos haradrim. Harad teve que retroceder, o que só fez aumentar sua fúria. E foi então que os emissários de Sauron vieram, e prometeram aos haradrim a sua vingança.  
  
- Do que é feito com os soldados que retornaram com o corpo de Raor eu não sei, mas sei que outros sobreviveram à chacina, e que a história que teriam para contar em Harad seria diferente. 

----

**A TRAIÇÃO DE SAURON**

_"Perguntava-se qual seria o nome do homem e de onde teria vindo, e se realmente tinha o coração mau, ou que mentiras ou ameaças o teriam conduzido na longa marcha desde seu lar, e se realmente não teria preferido ficar lá em paz."  
  
JRRTolkien _

Darai respirou fundo, olhou rapidamente para Haldir, e então voltou seus olhos para os olhos de Aragorn, e não os abandonou enquanto sua voz firme não terminou de contar:  
  
- O doce beijo da morte não adoçou a boca das mulheres da grande comitiva dos Senhores de Harad. Eu sei porque estava lá, e vivi para desejar seu sabor. Pais, irmãos e maridos foram mortos sim, na nossa frente, mas não por homens que portavam os signos de Gondor, e sim por uma interminável horda de orcs. Eu lutei contra eles, mas por mais que os derrubasse, novos chegavam. Fomos desarmadas, e uma a uma as damas de Harad caíram prisioneiras. Pois a armadilha dos senhores do mal serviu-lhes a dois propósitos.  
  
- Seguiu-se à nossa derrota uma jornada de tormentos, até os calabouços do mais profundo segredo. E então veio o mago branco.  
  
A respiração de todos os presentes parecia suspensa, exceto a dos acompanhantes de Darai, e o mais velho deles disse palavras ásperas novamente. Igualmente áspera foi a resposta da mulher, embora os presentes não pudessem compreendê-la.  
  
- _Tark, Terair! Darai não responde a Terair, Darai responde a Daror, e aqui Terair responde a Darai, ou pode voltar a Daror, enquanto Darai cumpre sua missão_.  
  
Darai nem o olhara. Queria muito bem a Terair, que ensinara-lhe as artes da espada quando ela ainda era uma menina, e ele então já não mais um jovem. Certamente quando voltassem à presença de Daror pediria licença para surrá- la pela insolência, se voltassem. Mas pelo menos agora se calara.  
  
Os homens de Gondor começavam a perceber que a gente de Harad não se portava com mais cortesia entre si do que para com os demais.  
  
Darai não desprendera os olhos dos olhos do Rei, talvez porque temesse encontrar outros dos olhos que estavam ali, e vacilar:  
  
- Saruman era como o chamavam.  
  
As faces vermelhas da princesa de Harad se tornaram mais e mais vermelhas à medida em que a narrativa progredia, mas sua voz não fraquejava, e sua cabeça erguia-se cada vez mais altiva enquanto a história avançava.  
  
Finalmente sua voz se calou, e seus olhos desviaram-se lentamente dos de Aragorn, passando pelos do mago, até chegarem aos do Capitão de Lórien, reluzente em sua armadura noldor; mas eles estavam fechados, uma expressão de horror em sua face.  
  
"_Não, não Mîleithel, meu filho! Tithen meleth, pequeno amado, filho querido!"  
  
_- Gondor sente muito, Senhora. – Disse Aragorn.  
  
- Não sintam pena pelas mulheres de Harad! – cortou Darai, ríspida. – Havia outras mulheres quando chegamos, e outras ainda vieram – mas não tantas quantas as mulheres de Harad, pensou. – Mulheres louras dos campos de Rohan, e algumas que diziam ser de Gondor!  
  
E seu olhar percorreu novamente os olhos do salão em desafio.  
  
- Mais uma razão para lamentar, senhora, pois a ignomínia nos igualou a todos. – insistiu Aragorn ante os olhos de tempestade que voltaram a se não despregar dos seus.  
  
- Entretanto, senhora – adiantou-se Gimli, num sindarin precário porém insolente – suas respostas trazem novas perguntas, a primeira delas sendo: como ocorre de a sua pessoa encontrar-se em frente ao trono de Gondor contando essa "história"?  
  
O ódio que o mirou não afetou o anão que caminhara pelas sendas dos mortos. Mas nem naqueles olhos Gimli chegara a ver se formar um vazio tão absoluto quanto o que passou pelos da princesa de Harad.  
  
- Mais de duas vezes a semente da abominação germinou no ventre fértil de Harad – respondeu finalmente Darai, resignada à inevitabilidade da pergunta – para lhe ser tomada logo após o nascimento pelos aprendizes do feiticeiro. Mas tal não aconteceu comigo, e fui considerada inservível, ao menos para aquele objetivo.  
  
- Fui destinada à diversão da tropa, mestre anão, e bem desejaria ter podido voltar aos subterrâneos sem luz que antes amaldiçoara. Minha única esperança era a morte, e mesmo ela me abandonou, até que tive uma oportunidade de fugir e procurá-la no rio do lugar. Pode-se dizer que foi a correnteza do Isen que me trouxe até aqui.  
  
- Ehr – Gimli pigarreou – peço desculpas por haver perguntado.  
  
- Agradeço sua coragem, mestre anão, de expor claramente a dúvida que outros esconderam – retorquiu Darai. – Creio porém, que há de vos merecer maior crédito a palavra de um que não me conheceu no dia de hoje, e é testemunha de que, antes de me encontrar frente ao trono de Gondor contando essa "história", fui acolhida pela Senhora de Lórien, e a essa não se pode enganar.  
  
Os olhos de Darai continuaram sobre o anão, mas os olhos dos demais membros da sociedade do anel presentes procuraram-se entre si, e depois lentamente voltaram-se para Haldir.  
  
- É verdade, conheço esta dama. – Haldir respondeu a pergunta silenciosa que ecoava pelo salão - Chegou a Lórien após muitas tribulações, pois veio a nós como que saída de um pesadelo. Lá ficou sob a proteção da Senhora Galadriel, até partir com sua benção, acredito que a tempo de influir no rumo da batalha que vocês acabaram de travar – e o capitão da aliança dirigiu um cumprimento formal aos olhos negros que finalmente haviam-se voltado para sua pessoa, retribuído na mesma medida.  
  
A Algaravia dos membros da embaixada de Harad recomeçou, e desta vez, por alguma razão, a voz de Darai vacilou em contê-la.  
  
- Senhor de Gondor, só posso acrescentar agora que apenas atingi revelar a traição de Sauron ao meu povo e convencê-lo dela tarde demais: mas devemos contabilizar as perdas inerentes a ela na conta do Inimigo. Entrementes, precisamos ir até a fortaleza do mago branco ao Norte, e saber do destino das mães de Harad. Devo dizer a Daror que é com a aquiescência de Gondor que seguimos, sim ou não?  
  
- Passamos por Isengard ao vir para cá, senhora irmã do rei. Estava sob as águas. Harad não deve seguir até lá com esperança de vida. – Falou Aragorn.  
  
- Como já disse, neste caso a esperança de morte é mais alvissareira que a esperança de vida, Rei de Gondor. A ida ao Norte é a nossa decisão, qual é a vossa?  
  
- A metade dos homens de Harad pode atravessar Gondor em linha reta para o norte, alertados de que qualquer ato de força será tomado a conta de traição à nossa boa vontade. Entretanto, para chegar a Isengard, seu povo precisará passar também por Rohan – e Aragorn apontou com a cabeça para Éomer.  
  
Darai mirou o cavaleiro de Rohan que a olhava desconfiado, enquanto Aragorn se dirigia a ele no idioma dos rohirrim.  
  
- Se Aragorn dá sua permissão para essa jornada por Gondor, Éomer dá sua permissão por Rohan – concordou por fim o novo Senhor da Terra dos Cavaleiros.  
  
- Harad não se esquecerá da boa vontade dos homens do Norte – disse Darai fazendo uma última mesura antes de se retirar com as passadas pesadas dos impacientes haradrim.  
  
----  
  
- Os homens não vão gostar da gente traiçoeira de Harad caminhando em suas terras – disse Éomer quando a embaixada deixou a sala.  
  
- No entanto o risco que representam diminui no momento em que suas forças vão se dividir. Não sobrarão muitos haradrim além do Pelennor ameaçando- nos; podemos nos preocupar com outras questões agora – retrucou Aragorn.  
  
----  
  
Metade da força de Harad pôs-se em marcha para o norte no amanhecer do dia seguinte. Dezenove outros haradrim tomaram as poucas montarias disponíveis e rumaram Sul, para verificar a extensão dos danos descritos por Darai e pelos meninos. O restante permaneceu acampado além do Pelennor, à espera do retorno de seus irmãos e da decisão de seu destino.


	18. O DESTINO DA ALIANÇA

Nossa! Chegamos ao fim da 2ª fase e vocês ainda estão aqui, ainda estão acompanhando a PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN? Então só tenho mesmo o que agradecer, a vocês minhas tantas amigas que a tem lido e recomendado (de forma muitas vezes além do merecido)  
  
Sadie Sil – a mestra de todas as mestras, cujo despudor da emoção, do sentimento, da crença num bem que persiste em cada coração transformou **VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS **no folhetim – sem qualquer sentido pejorativo - de maior ibope do ffnet/Tolkien em português (estou falando Tolkien e português, mas não comparei com nenhuma outra página do site: aposto que bate bem em qualquer uma delas). Chegamos no primeiro final de semana do mês ao capítulo 28; Sadie não falhou uma semana sequer, seja em apresentar novos capítulos, seja em enredar-nos neles, com seus personagens cativantes, sua história de angústia e redenção, a poesia irretocável de sua linguagem. Obrigada Sadie.  
  
Elfa Ju Bloom – a desbravadora de novas possibilidades, a irrequieta, a inconformada, aquela que rejeitou os padrões do bom-mocismo, feminino e masculino, élfico e humano também, e deu asas alucinadas à própria imaginação, transformando **ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE** no portal do imprevisível: a cada novo capítulo, ninguém, absolutamente, pode saber o que esperar, a não ser o fato de que nunca se cai na mesmice. Obrigada Ju  
  
Nimrodel Lorelim – Nim é uma aranha, e **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS **uma teia de beleza em que nos deixamos enredar de bom grado, anestesiadas pelo lirismo em que cotidiano é misturado com heroísmo. Obrigada Nim  
  
Vick Weasley – Já disse, é a nossa fada das palavras, ler **BITTERSWEET **é navegar por um mar de sensações em barcos feitos de pura poesia. (BEIJO! BEIJO! BEIJO!). Obrigada Vick  
  
Kika-sama – É a aprendiz que nos ensina, a cada novo capítulo de **APRENDENDO**, a voltar a ser principiantes, a admitir nossos erros, nossos medos, e nosso direito de aceitá-los como são. Obrigada Kika  
  
Lady Éowyn – Eterna amiga, que me ensinou a confiar, tomando-me pela mão e me ensinando sobre o amor terno nos **JARDINS DE ITHILIEN**. Obrigada Éowyn  
  
Kiannah – Estrela da boa nova, que prometeu grandes surpresas para breve.  
  
Lady Liebe – que nunca mais publicou nada, o que é lamentável, mas a quem mesmo assim agradeço pelas sátiras hilariantes com que já nos brindou.  
  
E aproveitando, saudemos com flâmulas e fanfarras: SÊ BEM VINDA, Kwannom! Que após longas aventuras por línguas estrangeiras retorna ao idioma pátrio retomando **HALDIR E HALETH** através de uma versão revisada. Como toda história que envolva nosso magnífico capitão, é uma história de ratting R. Ai, ai – suspiro - porque será que as aventuras que têm Haldir como protagonista induzem sempre o autor a um posicionamento mais adulto, mais sensual, mais apaixonado? Tratem de procurar - (as leitoras maiores de idade, claro), os textos com esse ratting só aparecem se você modificar os critérios de busca da página – e de deixar reviews: senão ela corre para o público americano, que a recebe sempre de braços abertos, e deixa os brazucas a ver navios de novo.  
  
Por fim, devo admitir para essas leitoras e amigas tão queridas que, sob pena de lhes estar omitindo uma parte da verdade, com a revelação da origem de Mornfinniel e do plot, talvez aquilo de mais interessante dessa história já tenha sucedido...a terceira e última fase que vem por aí é excessivamente folhetinesca – no pior sentido possível – e ... bem, meio tresloucada. Ou talvez toda paixão seja sempre assim.

----

**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN  
  
Capítulo XVII - O Destino da Aliança**

****

**  
  
**_Ao longo deste texto, muitos hão de ter reconhecido frases ou expressões da lavra do Mestre Tolkien. Os diálogos do capítulo presente, entretanto (e este capítulo é praticamente só diálogo), são, com pequenas modificações, quase que inteiramente retirados de sua obra: a intenção é de reverência, jamais de plágio._

__

_  
_O destino dos homens do Ponente, entrementes, já estava decidido; a sua própria marcha começaria no dia depois desse.  
  
- Não, Haldir, peço-lhe que fique – falava Aragorn - Devemos ainda dar alguma atenção à prudência. Pois devemos estar preparados para todas as possibilidades, as boas e as más. Agora, pode ser que triunfemos, e enquanto houver alguma esperança nesse sentido Gondor deve ser protegida. Eu não gostaria que voltássemos vitoriosos para uma cidade em ruínas e com uma terra devastada atrás de nós.

- Isso é verdade – disse Gandalf – Não aconselho que deixem a cidade completamente desguarnecida. Na verdade, a força que conduzirmos para o Leste não precisa ser grande o suficiente para um assalto real contra Mordor, conquanto que seja suficiente para provocar uma batalha. Que Haldir fique no comando de Minas Tirith enquanto Faramir estiver nas casas de cura.

- Estão tentando me deixar para trás como um animal sem mais serventia? – reclamava Haldir, mas sua dor sabia que seria um estorvo para os companheiros numa marcha longa.

- Você realmente não está em condições de fazer uma viagem dessas – respondeu Aragorn. - Mas não nos recrimine. Já conquistou uma grande honra, mesmo que não faça mais nada nesta guerra. Poucos realizaram feitos à altura dos seus, que alimentou a nova aliança entre elfos e homens com o próprio sangue. Na verdade, todos corremos o mesmo risco: se provarmos de um fim amargo diante do Portão de Mordor, você também chegará a um confronto final, seja aqui ou em qualquer lugar aonde a maré negra venha a alcançá-lo.  
  
Assim sendo, Haldir aceitou a contragosto aquela função. E o novo rei, mal chegara, já partira outra vez para a guerra contra forças por demais escuras e terríveis.  
  
----  
  
Mas nenhuma notícia chegava a Gondor, e como alguns dias depois que a companhia partira, embora ainda estivesse nas casas de cura, Faramir seguisse firmemente no rumo da recuperação, Haldir repassou-lhe a incumbência que Aragorn lhe delegara.

- Mas você sabe, Haldir, que já é tarde demais para seguir os Capitães. – retrucou Faramir.

- Sim, Faramir, eu sei. E de qualquer forma vejo que não é no Leste que se encontra o meu destino. É por Lothlórien que minha preocupação urge. Embora de lá não chegue nenhum mensageiro, sinto que meus Senhores me chamam – explicou o Elfo.

- Então não o prenderei mais com o meu fardo, sempre honrado Haldir. E lamento não poder ir pessoalmente retribuir aos Reis dos Elfos o auxílio inestimável que prestaram na sua pessoa à necessidade dos homens. – respondeu Faramir.

- Todos que são inimigos do único Inimigo combatem juntos – despediu-se Haldir.

- Volte para receber as honras devidas da mão do Rei, Capitão dos mártires da aliança – disse Faramir abraçando-o.

Mais uma vez Haldir recebia aquela demonstração de afeto dos edain. Mal conhecera Faramir nas casas de cura, mas de imediato reconhecera nele a nobreza dos dias antigos, e novamente retribuiu o cumprimento, partindo em seguida, montado na égua que o trouxera de Rohan. Não precisava que o lembrassem que conduzira um pelotão de mártires, dos quais era um dos poucos sobreviventes. Lórien precisava de qualquer soldado remanescente, em qualquer condição que se encontrasse.

----

Muitas vezes as fontes dos tempos antigos, são contraditórias, mas há um texto que diz: "depois da queda da torre escura e do desaparecimento de Sauron, o medo e o desespero tomaram seus servidores e aliados. Três vezes Lórien foi atacada por Dol Guldur, mas, além da coragem dos elfos daquela região, o poder que lá morava era forte demais para ser derrotado por quem quer que fosse, a não ser que o próprio Sauron atacasse Lórien. Embora as orlas da bela floresta tenham sido seriamente danificadas, os ataques foram repelidos; quando Sauron desapareceu, Celeborn avançou e conduziu o exército de Lórien pelo Anduin em muitos barcos. Tomaram Dol Guldur, e Galadriel derrubou suas muralhas e pôs a descoberto suas cavidades; a floresta foi purificada."FIM DA 2ª PARTE 


	19. UMA PAZ POR CONSTRUIR

Mae Govannem viajantes,  
  
A jornada continua – e de certa forma talvez venha a se tornar ainda mais profunda...Em parte minha bússola tem sido as impressões de vocês, por isso peço que continuem mandando seus comentários, lamentando se aqueles que reclamaram que o ritmo estava meio acelerado ainda se sentirem insatisfeitos com esse capítulo: prometo que depois muda.  
  
Não que venha a ficar lento: acredito que essa terceira e última fase da Paixão é bastante dinâmica – mas não custa reforçar que estou sempre querendo saber se vocês concordam comigo, ou que opiniões têm a respeito.  
  
Quanto à falta de abordagem dos sentimentos dos personagens ... hum ... como direi...acredito mais em ação do que em intenção: mas se nem uma nem outra derem o ar de sua graça neste capítulo, mais uma vez os conclamo a aguardar o próximo.  
  
Metade da culpa pelas cobranças serem tantas é de Sadie, que nivela muito por cima nossa página, oferecendo carradas de sentimento, ternura, heroísmo, coerência e abnegação em cada capítulo inimitável de **VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS**.  
  
A outra metade é de Nimrodel Lorelim, Vick Weasley, Kika-Sama e Elfa Ju Bloom, que parecem ter encontrado uma fonte de poesia, imaginação e envolvimento não só inesgotável como capaz de crescer em progressão geométrica a cada capítulo mais maravilhoso que o outro de **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS; BITTERSWEET; APRENDENDO; ROSAS, ARMAS AMOR E SANGUE**.  
  
Estão isentas de culpa Lady Liebe, Lady Éowyn e Kiannah...as duas primeiras porque há algum tempo não entram em campo, e a última em razão de sua história ainda estar em fase de recauchutagem: mas o primeiro capítulo revisado já entrou no ar e vale uma olhada.  
  
E espero que todos apoiem minha campanha por mais um capítulo em português da nova versão de **HALDIR E HALETH**, da Kwannom. EXTRA! EXTRA! Já está no ar e é soberbo: vale REALMENTE à pena acompanhar essa história cuja versão original em português a autora havia abandonado pelo "mercado" de língua inglesa; a história tem um nível de sofisticação, pesquisa, coerência, maturidade e interesse raros. VISITEM!  
  
Após agradecer a cada um destes talentos o espaço que tem dado a honra de conceder à PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN, cabe explicar que, passada a Guerra do Anel, fiz uma interpretação um tanto o quanto mais livre da cronologia do Mestre...e essa terceira fase começa uns três meses após a queda de Sauron, ínterim durante o qual o Rei Elessar e a Rainha Arwen casaram-se e foram coroados, defrontando-se agora com a dura realidade de um mundo em que a terra e os corações estão praticamente arrasados, de uma paz por construir...  
  
----  
  
**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN – 3ª PARTE – UMA PAZ POR CONSTRUIR  
  
Capítulo XVIII - Uma Paz por Construir  
**

****

**  
A NOVA EMBAIXADA DE HARAD  
**

**  
**Não nos chamou para a batalha contra o inimigo! Negou-nos nossa vingança! – bradava Daror.  
  
- Não lhe oferecemos aliança, poucos de nós estavam aqui para prestá-la, e a desconfiança de anos não nos quereria ao lado em meio à batalha – suspirava Darai, repetindo-se.  
  
- Se soubesse que Gondor teria a ousadia de marchar até Mordor, forjaria os laços necessários com ouro, e até ficaria contente de comandar ao lado de seu rei – continuou Daror.  
  
- O ouro de nada serve para aqueles que vão ao encontro da morte, e Gondor marcha apenas sob a própria bandeira. Não teria comprado nosso lugar na batalha, e não vai comprar o que você está querendo agora – insistiu Darai.  
  
- O desejo de Daror não é disposição de Darai, cabe-lhe apenas cumpri-lo, filha de Minha Casa.  
  
- Pois pela honra de Minha Casa eu exorto Daror a desistir. Vamos nos humilhar e não vamos conseguir nada! – retorquiu Darai em desafio.  
  
- Você, que se dá ao gosto de mesuras e palavras estrangeiras, é que vai se humilhar se não cumprir o que ordeno. Ser irmã de Daror não lhe faz menos obrigada à disposição dele.  
  
- Não tenho medo do seu castigo, como também não ignoro a minha obrigação – o rosto de Darai estava vermelho. – Mas Daror não foi nem considerado para comparecer à coroação do novo rei!  
  
- Daror não é um vassalo para comparecer à festa de um rei proclamado de todos os homens! – rugiu Daror – O convite não teria sido aceito! Mas a nossa proposta tem de sê-lo.  
  
- Esses homens não se vendem com ouro! – gritou Darai ao irmão.  
  
- Não se vendem? Seus mercadores vêm aos haradrim diariamente vender ao nosso ouro, espoliando Harad pelos víveres mais miseráveis, enquanto nossa força foi comprometida, por VOCÊ, para com a boa vontade de Gondor! Se Terair não houvesse trazido o ouro das cúpulas derretidas de nossos palácios estaríamos passando fome agora.  
  
- Abasteça-se com os mercadores então. Compre DELES o que você quer! – Se Daror mandasse açoitá-la agora, ela ficaria livre daquela missão malfadada, mas o Chefe de Harad já tinha percebido a intenção de Darai, e afastou-se dizendo:  
  
- Gondor me deve reparação pela vingança usurpada, e precisa do meu ouro para reconstruir sua cidade. Você irá explicar isso ao rei deles, filha de Minha Casa, Daror falou.  
  
----  
  
Darai conduziu a nova embaixada contrariada, mas pelo menos desta vez Daror tinha dado ordens expressas para que não a interrompessem, se isso servia de consolo.  
  
Alguns vinham carregados com a acintosa riqueza da doação de Harad ao Reino de Gondor. Deuses dos Elfos, que desperdício! – mas Daror nunca poderia ser acusado de mesquinharia, nem em sua ira, nem em sua boa-vontade – E que maçada! Adentrar de novo os salões que tinham ouvido suas palavras, agora cheios do orgulho da esperança na glória restaurada: ilusão! A única glória fora a da destruição d'O Inimigo, o resto seriam só escombros, viúvas e órfãos.  
  
E a paz contra os bandos de renegados e fugitivos teria de ser conquistada a cada dia por uma força hoje talvez menor do que a que Harad tinha acampada agora nos limites do seu Pelennor.  
  
Mas a soberba de Gondor crescera ante os haradrim espoliados de sua vingança. Seus comerciantes chegavam com mercadorias e sorrisos, mas quando se afastavam, ouvia-se o riso de chacota entre o tilintar dos bolsos cheios.  
  
Daror devia era levar seu povo embora de uma vez. Procurar nos oásis, garimpar o deserto, abastecer-se. E então reconstruir suas cidades, muito mais ricas que essa cidade branca feita de pedra, enquanto as cidades dos haradrim eram feitas de ouro e gemas.  
  
O Extremo Harad poderia lhes dar o que queriam, as forças da traição de Sauron não poderiam haver chegado tão longe. Mas e se houvessem?  
  
Darai entendia a urgência de Harad, mas aquilo não iria dar certo!  
  
Oh não! Haldir estava lá, próximo ao Rei coroado. Porque ainda não voltara para Lórien? O que estava fazendo ali, próximo à rainha élfica? Darai sentiu uma fisgada no coração, querendo lhe perguntar sobre os filhos. Haveriam de estar bem. Sim, haveriam de estar bem em Lórien, sob a benção da Senhora da Luz, onde Mîleithel precisava permanecer.  
  
Ah, mas ele estava tão lindo! Darai sentiu uma fisgada em outra parte do corpo, que se transformou em frio e em calor, e temeu que o arrepio que percorreu todo o seu corpo tivesse sido percebido pelo salão.  
  
- Mae Govannem, Rei Elessar de Gondor. Harad o felicita pela vitória, embora preferisse compartilhar de seu sacrifício por ela.  
  
- Mae Govannem, senhora de Harad. A vitória não foi minha, mas de todos os povos livres, sem exceção.  
  
- O Rei de Gondor sabe dizer belas palavras, mas belas palavras não são a especialidade do meu povo. Em reconhecimento à boa vontade de Gondor, Harad lhe envia o agradecimento que conhece – a um gesto de Darai, quatro homens depositaram um grande baú em frente ao trono de Gondor. Darai o abriu e a luz brilhou nas muitas peças de ouro bonito dos sulistas.  
  
- Senhora irmã do Rei de Harad, agradeço, mas como já lhe disse, a boa vontade de Gondor não lhes foi vendida.  
  
- De fato, majestade, mas, pela lei da honra de Harad, deve ser retribuída. Oferecer um presente não é ofensa, e sim recusá-lo.  
  
Os olhos do rei sorriram; ainda que novamente arrogantes, as palavras da dama de Harad não deixavam de ser belas: ela deveria ter tido um mestre a contento em Lórien.  
  
Os haradrim eram mais temíveis como inimigos que desejáveis como aliados: Aragorn não podia ofendê-los; e Gondor estava devastada.  
  
- Se é assim, minha senhora, que o Rei Daror saiba que aceito seu presente.  
  
Darai se permitiu um sorriso, que depois expandiu o máximo possível, na medida do razoável:  
  
– Que este gesto de boa vontade possa ser a primeira pedra de uma estrada que conduza à amizade entre nossos povos: são as palavras que Daror me mandou apresentar ao Rei de Gondor.  
  
A um novo gesto de Darai, uma pequena caixa de madeira chegou às suas mãos:  
  
- Harad preza todas as noivas, assim como a irmã de Daror preza a linhagem da Senhora Galadriel e do Senhor Celeborn. Que os olhos verdes daquela linhagem encontrem companhia neste presente – disse Darai entregando a caixa à Rainha Arwen, que nela descobriu sete esmeraldas tão perfeitas como sete estrelas.  
  
- Oh! Muito obrigada, senhora. Ouvi falar de sua bravura e de suas tribulações. Qual foi o resultado de sua jornada?  
  
----  
  
**O REPORTE DE DARAI  
  
**As palavras da Estrela Vespertina eram só gentileza, mas o sorriso de Darai congelou-se em sua face. A pureza de espírito da neta da Senhora Galadriel acabaria tendo de fazê-la expor a desdita de seu povo ali, naquele salão cheio?  
  
Mas caso não respondesse, a rainha ficaria na constrangedora situação de ter de se desculpar pela pergunta. Não, Darai era forte. Harad era forte, e seu orgulho não seria abalado nem por mais aquela desgraça. E talvez fosse melhor assim, expondo logo a verdade, que não se duvidava que mais cedo ou mais tarde viria a se tornar conhecida.  
  
A filha de Elrond percebeu que havia tocado num assunto delicado e fazia menção de reparar sua indiscrição, quando Darai respondeu:  
  
- O interesse de Vossa Majestade é generoso, Rainha Undomiel, e conforta Harad. Pois nossa jornada foi pior do que esperávamos, e dela resultou prova de traição ainda maior do que O Abominável já nos havia dirigido.  
  
- Encontramos nos subterrâneos escondidos tantos corpos de mulher quantos corpos de homens caíram na batalha do Pelennor, e em nossa dor não conseguíamos compreender o que acontecera até voltarmos aos limites de Gondor e encontrar os emissários que retornavam de nossas terras.  
  
- Veja bem, Senhora, grandes tropas marchando sobre seus pés demoram muito em suas viagens, e a ira de Harad para com Gondor, inspirada pelas mentiras de Sauron, apressou os haradrim na estrada da vingança. Enquanto nossos soldados partiram por um caminho, deixando atrás de si os meninos pequenos, os anciãos e as mulheres, os orcs vieram por outro, matando os dois primeiros e raptando as últimas. Os emissários encontraram apenas cadáveres de homens velhos e de crianças pequenas em nossas cidades saqueadas e incendiadas.  
  
- Na verdade eu já tinha visto isso quando voltei a Harad para alertar à Minha Casa, mas na ocasião não quis acreditar nos olhos do meu desespero, e imaginei que uma parte de meu povo tivesse conseguido se refugiar. Infelizmente ficou comprovado que O Inimigo de todos os povos pretendia se descartar de Harad após usá-lo contra Gondor. Sua intenção e seu ódio voltavam-se realmente contra todos os homens – Darai contou tudo de um fôlego só, mais uma vez temerosa de se arrepender no meio da narrativa; agora estava feito.  
  
----  
  
**A PROPOSTA DE DAROR  
  
**Os olhos quase verdes de tanto azul de Arwen Undomiel brilhavam em meio às lágrimas, uma expressão de horror na face, o Rei Elessar segurando sua mão. – Ai, ai, ai! Pensou Darai, ofendi a sensibilidade élfica da Rainha, vou ser posta fora deste salão a pontapés pelo Rei, na frente de Haldir, e aí vou me defrontar com a ira de Daror!  
  
- Senhora de Harad – falou a Rainha de Gondor – todos os povos se fizeram irmãos na maldade do Abominável; se houver algo que possamos fazer para mitigar a dor do seu, imploro-lhe que fale!  
  
- Grande Rainha, nunca me permitirei vê-la na posição de implorar qualquer coisa a quem quer que seja. Daror, meu irmão, é chefe dentre os chefes de Harad, Pai de sua Casa mais poderosa e mais importante, mas eu sou apenas sua irmã, e por nenhuma maneira Senhora dos haradrim, e estou muito abaixo da realeza da neta de Galadriel – Darai curvava-se quase até o chão ao pronunciar estas palavras, humílima. – Se Vossa Majestade tem o desejo de uma informação, é meu prazer satisfazê-lo. Se quer voltar a sua graça para o povo de Harad, aponto uma maneira fácil, e até conveniente, de fazê-lo, se se for considerar a situação da Cidade Branca neste momento.  
  
- Na verdade, além destes presentes - que Harad espera preconizem um futuro de boa vontade entre nós de uma maneira ou de outra - trago também uma proposta de Daror em nome de todas as Casas de Harad.  
  
Não passou despercebido ao Rei Elessar o senso de oportunidade sutilmente revelado na voz da mulher de Harad, mas ele fez um gesto para que prosseguisse.  
  
- Senhores de Gondor, uma geração de homens foi perdida por vós nesta guerra. Assim como foram perdidas as noivas de Harad. Vossas mulheres estão viúvas, nossos homens estão sozinhos. Os haradrim desejam render homenagem a Gondor desposando suas filhas.  
  
Um murmúrio percorreu o salão, aqueles que entendiam o idioma dos elfos traduzindo a proposta ultrajante para os que lhes estavam próximos.  
  
- Os órfãos de Gondor serão considerados filhos de Harad, e suas mães, terão seu peso em ouro entregue ao Tesouro de Gondor – Darai respirava aceleradamente ao pronunciar as palavras.  
  
- Supõe Harad que o Rei que não vendeu sua boa vontade venderia as filhas de seu povo? – A ira dos Dunedain pairava sobre o rosto de Aragorn.  
  
- De maneira alguma, o dote em ouro é costume de Harad – mas não nesse valor ultrajante, pensou Darai – e quando não é pago ao chefe do povo da noiva, o é à sua família, ou permanece em poder da própria, se esta assim o preferir, mas nunca deixa de ser pago.  
  
- Harad pede o que não pode ser – replicou o rei.  
  
- Harad oferece o que talvez não seja o costume do Norte, mas não pretende ofendê-lo. O único pedido que lhe faço, em respeito à traição sofrida por Harad, que nunca poderá ser mitigada uma vez que Sauron caiu por obra de outros; o único pedido que Harad faz, Rei Elessar, é o de que não seja negado às mulheres de Gondor o direito de decidirem por si próprias se os fortes braços de Harad não lhes servirão melhor do que os braços frios dos namorados sepultados.  
  
O murmúrio fazia-se cada vez mais alto, o que fora que a mulher de Harad dissera? Que cada mulher valeria seu peso em ouro? Que ultraje! Que ultraje! Seu peso em ouro? Ultraje!  
  
- O Rei que lutou pela liberdade da Terra Média pode garantir essa liberdade às mulheres de seu povo, Rei Elessar. Os haradrim honram suas esposas, e honrarão mais ainda as filhas de Gondor. Harad não deseja mulheres que vão contra vontade. Aquelas que nos acompanharem para o Sul agora, voltarão para visitá-los a cada cinco anos, e aqui ficarão, se assim o decidirem, recebendo seu peso em ouro pela segunda vez. O quê Harad propõe ao Rei Elessar é que deixe as mulheres de seu povo decidirem por si mesmas.  
  
Aragorn despediu-a com um gesto de cabeça, em mal contida fúria, sem responder.  
  
Antes de deixar o salão, contudo, num impulso, Darai acrescentou em alto élfico, entendido por poucos:  
  
- Entretanto, eu sou a última princesa de minha Casa, nobre entre as mais nobres de meu povo, e não disponho desta escolha. Aquele que porventura se julgar munido de bons argumentos para me reclamar por esposa, deve fazê-lo o quanto antes.


	20. NOS CAMINHOS DA TORMENTA

Percebi que, involuntariamente, o título deste capítulo homenageia Sadie ... bem, como os elogios a mestria desse talento estão se tornando repetitivos, cabe explicar que tal homenagem se referiria aquele seu lado super-angst, com que ela tortura aos personagens de **VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS **– que para nossa aflição parece estar se aproximando do final - e a nós, sempre entrevendo e deixando entrever algum tipo de sofrimento aonde vai: um capítulo que fala de tormenta não pode mesmo ser prenúncio de outra coisa que não tribulação...  
  
Por outro lado, bolas, a homenagem seria mais do que justa: Sadie foi a única a deixar uma review no último capítulo - aliás, ela tem tido a fineza de fazer reviews em TODOS os capítulos; e mais importante que isso, para o escritor, só mesmo seguir escrevendo e publicando...  
  
Todavia, este talvez não seja o caso de Nimrodel Lorelim, que na ocasião em que estou colocando no ar este capítulo não atualiza **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS **há quase 20 dias. O lado bom, entretanto, é a oportunidade de quem ainda não começou a ler correr para esse fic fantástico e se atualizar.  
  
Tudo que eu disse sobre Nim e suas Crônicas vale também para Kika-Sama e seu **APRENDENDO**...se você não leu, corra a fazê-lo, e depois não esqueça de deixar uma review cobrando atualizações desta danada, que nos deixou a ver navios desde o dia 26 de junho.  
  
Lady Éowyn – **OS JARDINS DE ITHILIÉN** – e Lady Liebe continuam sumidas (Oh Liebe, parece que só agora também o Lothlórien publicou **A OUTRA FACE DA MOEDA**, ainda bem que a gente não teve que esperar tanto...)  
  
Vick Weasley, nossa escritora sensorial, ao que me consta, está devotando seu talento a engrandecer um outro universo ... humpf! ... Contudo, **BITTERSWEET **tem respeitado o cronograma, em termos de freqüência e em termos de desenrolar da história, que finalmente apresentou o tão pedido BEIJO – mas que foi um desenrolar enrolado, lá isso foi: oh casalzinho complicado, sô!  
  
Já a trepidante Elfa Ju Bloom segue firme com **ROSAS, ARMAS AMOR & SANGUE**. A trama começa a ficar mais clara, e cada vez mais interessante, tendo-nos brindado essa semana com uma tocante, poderosa, humana e realista cena entre pai e filho: verifique logo, pois a história parece estar se aproximando do clímax.  
  
Quem está produzindo como um furacão e postando com a devida responsabilidade para com o leitor de sua fic M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A é Kwannom. **HALDIR & HALETH – VERSÃO REVISADA** é simplesmente tudo de bom: romance, aventura, drama, paixão, sensualidade, heroísmo, abnegação – além de Haldir, é claro; tudo isso muito bem escrito por essa autora que merece a atenção de vocês.  
  
Kiannah não decepciona e já postou a versão revisada do primeiro capítulo de **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA**, em que seu personagem principal voltou a ser feminino – não canso nunca de perguntar, por que diversas escritoras de talento se colocam tantas restrições para colocar personagens de seu sexo nas próprias histórias: é sempre "ah, elas são fracas", "são coadjuvantes", "acabam não tendo muita importância na ação".  
  
Veremos agora se, mesmo belas, sensíveis, delicadas, e até mesmo quando coadjuvantes, as mulheres não podem ter um papel importante na ação  
  
----  
  
**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN – PARTE 3  
  
Capítulo XIX - Nos Caminhos da Tormenta  
**

****

**  
O TORMENTO DE HALDIR  
**

**  
**Haldir arrependia-se de ter prometido cavalgar com a Rainha. Arrependia-se de ter vindo, e, mais que tudo, arrependia-se de ter ficado em Minas Tirith!  
  
Por insistência da Senhora Galadriel, acompanhara a comitiva da Floresta Dourada ao casamento do Rei Elessar - não sendo menos saudado que Seus Senhores pelos companheiros de batalha. – Mas agora compreendia que só o fizera para alimentar uma esperança doentia.  
  
Recebera o que desejara, de uma certa forma. A mulher o conclamara a retomá- la. "Valar, que _fëa _é este que me conduz? Para onde que não a indignidade?" Precisava ir embora, fugir da loucura que procurara!  
  
- Oh Haldir! Estou feliz que tenha ficado conosco – aproximou-se Arwen já montada; conheciam-se desde a infância, de suas longas estadias no Reino de seus avós.  
  
Haldir fez-lhe uma mesura enquanto montava, e ela sorriu – até perceber a expressão contrariada do elfo:  
  
– Espero que você também não esteja triste comigo.  
  
- Triste com a Senhora, Rainha dos Elfos e dos Homens?  
  
- Triste pela minha escolha, como meu pai.  
  
Haldir refletiu um momento:  
  
– Sim, me entristeço pela sua escolha. Sei em meu coração a dor que infligirá ao seu pai. Jamais permitirei que meu filho tome uma tal decisão, pois o outro já estou fadado a perder.  
  
- Seu filho, Haldir? Não sabia que você tinha filhos.  
  
- Sim, Arwen, tenho dois filhos, um de nosso povo, o outro mortal.  
  
- Oh! Como pode ser isso?  
  
- São filhos de uma mulher mortal...  
  
- A mulher de Harad?  
  
Haldir olhou para Arwen perturbado, será que um dos membros da comitiva de Lórien havia comentado o assunto?  
  
- Vi seus olhos voltados para ela, foi como se me visse num espelho – respondeu Arwen antes que a pergunta fosse feita.  
  
- Tomei-a para mim quando chegou em Lórien sem saber quem era.  
  
- Oh, Haldir, você deve tê-la amado muito!  
  
- Um amor feito de desapontamento, que agora procuro esquecer – disse Haldir guiando seu cavalo à frente. Arwen devia ter herdado algo da presciência de sua linhagem. Precisava ir embora, só encontrara sofrimento em sua busca.  
  
Mas ao longo daquele dia a dor voltou a crescer em sua cabeça, e à noite ele já mal conseguia manter-se em pé.  
  
- Não pode ir embora assim, meu amigo, e nem há necessidade de fazê-lo agora – disse-lhe Aragorn, ameaçando-o com uma nova estadia nas Casas de Cura, caso teimasse em partir.  
  
----  
  
A manhã trouxe a Haldir o medo de abrir os olhos para a luz e reencontrar a tortura do despertar após a batalha do Abismo, e ele permaneceu deitado até ser pego de surpresa pelo barulho de cortinas sendo abertas. Sua audição voltara a desampará-lo? Abriu os olhos e viu que fora surpreendido pelos modos silenciosos dos elfos, pois a Rainha Arwen debruçava-se sobre ele preocupada:  
  
- Você está bem, Haldir? – sua voz era um canto suave – já é dia alto e ainda não se levantou.  
  
Surpreendendo-se a si mesmo, Haldir estava bem, a dor fora embora.  
  
- Agradeço sua gentileza, Majestade, a graciosidade da preocupação da Rainha me trouxe a cura.  
  
- Haldir, meu amigo, não me faça repetir as palavras de meu esposo. Não brincamos juntos nos gramados de Lórien? Não me entristeça estabelecendo entre nós uma distância que não existe. Não somos como parentes, ainda que longínquos?  
  
- Bela estrelinha, minhas palavras são de respeito a ti e ao Rei teu esposo, que também aprendi a amar – sorriu Haldir ante a meiguice de Arwen – Mas agora que mirei teu brilho medicinal, sinto–me pronto para partir a galope.  
  
Haldir saltou da cama, mas mal seus pés tocaram o chão, caiu sentado sobre ela novamente, punhais subindo pela espinha até a nuca.  
  
- O que foi Haldir? – Arwen viu a palidez se espalhar pelo rosto do Capitão dos Galadhrim.  
  
- As dores nunca me abandonaram completamente desde que fui atingido – conseguiu dizer o elfo, recostando-se lenta e cuidadosamente, respirando devagar.  
  
- Procurou o conselho de minha avó? – perguntou Arwen ajudando-o com os travesseiros.  
  
- Consegui chegar a Lórien graças a medicação que Gandalf me deixara; e em meio às batalhas contra Dol Guldur o calor de meu coração guerreiro derreteu o gelo da dor – narrou Haldir, a agonia cedendo aos poucos - mas após a vitória ela retornou e a Senhora Galadriel disse que não possuía a cura para o meu mal.  
  
- Mas todos esses dias você pareceu tão bem?  
  
- A dor havia se esquecido de mim desde que reencontrei a ti, estrelinha da tarde.  
  
- Ou desde que reencontrou a ela?  
  
Haldir fitou Arwen contrariado. Não queria falar sobre este assunto.  
  
A filha de Elrond ofereceu-lhe água e fez que fosse providenciado um desjejum leve.  
  
- Acho que você tem assuntos pendentes aqui, Haldir – disse Arwen por fim - Talvez não seja sua cabeça, mas seu coração que está ferido.  
  
- Meu coração foi ferido sim, e não pretendo que o seja novamente – respondeu Haldir.  
  
- Nunca ficará curado enquanto se tratar assim, envolvendo em gelo o coração já atingido pela lâmina fria.  
  
- Tal lâmina é exatamente a mulher de quem estamos falando por circunlóquios, Arwen. Abandonou a mim e aos filhos para voltar ao seu povo, depois de termo-nos esposado perante Lórien. Enganou-se meu julgamento desse assunto, apesar das advertências de seu avô contra esse tipo de união, e da minha própria angústia com suas perspectivas, e isso não é comum entre os elfos, nem agradável de admitir – rompeu suas evasivas Haldir, sem perceber que não mais sentia dor alguma.  
  
- Entretanto você a ama ainda – afirmou Arwen.  
  
Haldir fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente  
  
- Sempre foi um amor sem esperanças, e agora o é mais ainda.  
  
- Por que, se ela também o ama?  
  
Haldir reabriu os olhos:  
  
- Arwen, aquilo foi uma provocação, um teste. Há malícia em cada palavra daquela mulher corrupta, não percebes como ela se utilizou de ti?  
  
- Percebi que ela soube reconhecer a melhor oportunidade para transmitir o que lhe mandaram transmitir, e que defendeu veementemente aquilo que a mandaram defender, como um soldado é capaz de defender valentemente um Forte já perdido. Não percebi entretanto maldade, ou que seu _fëa _tenha-se deixado corromper; você sentiu corrupção em seu espírito quando a desposou?  
  
- Não percebia nada claramente quando a desposei. Meu _fëa _era subjugado por meu corpo naqueles dias, e meu corpo era dominado pelo corpo dela – desabafou Haldir, contando toda sua história a Arwen.  
  
- ... E nessas lembranças não encontro conforto, mas rancor, ciúme, raiva, sentimentos indignos de nossa raça, Arwen, e esta ânsia que supunha destinada apenas aos edain. Até mesmo a companhia de meus filhos, só faz amplificar a falta da mulher maldita que os gerou.  
  
- Não fale assim, Haldir – Arwen buscou acalmá-lo – Muitos dentre nosso povo vivem dentro da própria lembrança; mas há os que repudiam essa meia vida – e os olhos dela brilhavam ao falar – essa sina pior que a morte de condenar um corpo eternamente jovem a arrastar um espírito velho e conformado – o elfo olhava espantado para aquela Arwen inflamada, que jamais havia imaginado – Alguns de nós nascemos com o espírito mais voraz, Haldir, e temerário o suficiente para provar da paixão dos edain, que vivem intensamente a vida curta que não podem se dar ao luxo de desperdiçar!  
  
- Não deveríamos nos permitir essa paixão, Arwen, pois uma vez acesa em nossos corações tal chama queimará mais forte e por mais tempo, e ao final estaremos sós, prisioneiros da memória de um grande erro! – desesperou-se ele.  
  
- Sós para sempre estão aqueles que nunca amaram, Haldir! Não há paixão com garantias totais. A morte pode ocorrer mesmo entre os eldar. Será que meu pai teria recusado minha mãe se soubesse do destino que os esperava?  
  
- O fado da partida necessária eu poderia aceitar, Arwen, mas não o fado da traição!  
  
- Que traição, Haldir? Como a mulher de Harad poderia ser fiel a você e infiel ao próprio povo, a si mesma e tudo que havia passado?  
  
- Ela deveria ter me consultado, e não disparado pelo mundo sem o meu conhecimento.  
  
- Você a teria deixado partir?  
  
- _Nay _– admitiu Haldir – Não, mas teria ido no lugar dela.  
  
- Ela sabia disso – concluiu Arwen - e portanto teve boas razões para se apressar.  
  
- Fez a escolha dela.  
  
- E qual é a sua escolha, Haldir meu amigo?  
  
- Minha escolha? – o capitão desejava responder que sua escolha era retornar a Lórien e esquecê-la, mas havia compreendido a agonia que adviria dessa decisão. Sentiu-se encolerizar, a mulher jogara algum feitiço sobre ele! – Que escolha, Arwen? Que opções eu tenho?  
  
- Tem a opção de atender ao pedido dela. Não vai reclamar sua esposa?  
  
- _Nay_! Não é para me rebaixar a esse papel que estou aqui!  
  
- Por que você está aqui, Haldir? O que veio fazer na Cidade Branca então? Por que ficou? – insistia Arwen.  
  
Haldir soergueu as sobrancelhas, ora, ficara por insistência de Arwen e Aragorn. Ou será que não?  
  
Aquela conversa estava aumentando suas dúvidas. Não devia ter-se aberto com Arwen, ela não compreendera a situação, supunha que ele queria a edain de volta.  
  
- De qualquer forma, chega de me pajear – disse Haldir, tentando imprimir um tom de zombaria amistosa à voz. – Já abusei de tua companhia, teu marido deve estar sentindo a tua falta, estrelinha.  
  
- Meu marido está ocupado no labor de governar, bom amigo – respondeu Arwen, assumindo um tom mais conciliador – Legolas e Gimli estão estudando com ele a reconstrução de Osgiliat. Eu é que estou me utilizando da sua companhia; isso o incomoda?  
  
- Tua companhia é sempre bem vinda, Undómiel – Haldir não pode deixar de sorrir-lhe – Deve ser duro para Aragorn afastar-se de ti, e para ti da mesma forma.  
  
- Não se pode fazer aqueles que amamos escolherem entre seu amor e sua missão de vida, uma coisa acaba não sobrevivendo sem a outra. Você abandonaria sua missão para com Lórien pela edain? Alguma vez ela lhe pediu isso?  
  
- Estou perdido – riu Haldir – parece que você vai continuar insistindo.  
  
- A tarde inteira se for preciso – sorriu-lhe Arwen de volta.  
  
----  
  
**A ÚLTIMA PRINCESA  
  
**Lagrimas de ódio rolavam pelas faces de Darai enquanto ela cerzia a roupa com que se apresentaria aquela noite. Porque dissera aquilo? Porque se humilhara? Ele a desprezara! Não viera, como ela praticamente implorara que fizesse! Não a desejava mais.  
  
- Pois que assim seja! – a agulha pregava peças de ouro ao cinturão largo que cingiria a saia em seus quadris. – A terra e a água falariam da febre de paixão que ela despertaria aquela noite com sua dança. Até as pedras a desejariam. Não só os homens, de Harad e também de Gondor, que agora vinham a Daror para falar de comércio, o brilho do ouro de Harad em seus olhos, mas o próprio ar em que ela se agitaria.  
  
Naquela noite ela faria jus ao feitiço selvagem de Ravai, sua mãe. Naquela noite ela dançaria como nunca nem mesmo as mulheres de Harad haviam dançado antes, com tal frenesi que o tremor de seus quadris viraria canção e lenda  
  
Uma lenda forte o suficiente para aquecer toda aquela fria Terra Média, e levar o calor do deserto para dentro da Floresta Dourada, para dentro dos ouvidos dos elfos, para que ele soubesse que não lhe fazia falta, e que muitos morreriam para tê-la.  
  
Cada um dos chefes de Harad queria Darai em sua Casa, para si ou para os filhos, e Daror precisava dar uma solução àquele clamor antes que os clãs começassem a brigar entre si.  
  
Darai chegara a perguntar ao irmão se a possibilidade de ser estéril não afastaria tais pretendentes, na esperança de adiar o assunto. Ele respondera que a maioria dos chefes estavam viúvos e já tinham filhos.  
  
- Você é a última princesa de Harad, minha irmã – e pegara seu rosto nas mãos – e é bela, mais bela que nossa mãe. – Daror perscrutou o rosto da irmã – Há algo que eu não saiba?  
  
- Não sei se é hora de me casar, irmão – balbuciou Darai angustiada. Deveria contar a Daror sobre seus filhos, mas temia pela origem de Mîleithel. Sobre Haldir tornara-se impossível falar, Daror a mataria de pancada, com razão, por haver exposto Sua Casa à humilhação de suplicar; jamais o mencionaria.  
  
- Não é mais criança, e passou por muita dor, irmãzinha – sorriu-lhe Daror – Precisa se casar sim. Precisa do amor de um homem de Harad, tesouro de meu pai – declarou Daror beijando-lhe a testa. – Todos passamos por muito sofrimento, agora basta. Dançará o orgulho e a alegria de Harad esta noite, Darai, e depois eu lhe escolherei um bom marido. Somos todos filhos do deserto, sobrevivemos a tudo. Dance em honra da Casa de nossos pais, filha minha, faça os filhos de Harad esquecerem a dor, e você também se elevará acima dela.  
  
Darai esforçara-se para sorrir de volta ao irmão.  
  
Sim, esqueceria a expressão de horror do elfo quando soubera de sua história! Seria amada por um filho do deserto como ela, que a apreciasse por sua força e coragem de sobreviver. Não podia desperdiçar sua vida lamentando o que não fora. Seus filhos ficariam bem, sempre estiveram melhor sem ela, não seria justo expô-los à incompreensão dos homens, não agora.  
  
E Darai costurou a fluida saia vermelha rodada com que dançaria aquela noite  
  
----  
  
**A PERGUNTA DE HALDIR  
  
**- Aragorn! – Chamou Haldir antes que o rei retornasse ao palácio, queria falar-lhe longe da corte.  
  
- Haldir! – Saudou-o Aragorn – fico feliz em ver que está melhor.  
  
- Mae Govannem, Haldir – saudaram-no Legolas e Gimli, também retornando da inspeção à Osgiliath.  
  
- O que o está preocupando, parente? – perguntou-lhe Legolas, ao ler um inusual nervosismo no elfo.  
  
- Se precisa de nossa ajuda, fale! – acrescentou Gimli à pergunta do amigo.  
  
- Sim Haldir, você traz algum problema consigo, pude perceber – lamentou Aragorn – e as atribulações de governar não serão mais desculpa para não me colocar ao seu dispor no que puder para ajudá-lo. O que podemos fazer por você?  
  
- Na verdade só queria uma informação – Haldir preferia ter falado a sós com Aragorn, mas Legolas e Gimli haviam-se tornado amigos também, e o tempo do rei não podia ser desperdiçado. – Como se reclama uma esposa entre o povo de Harad?  
  
Os membros da sociedade do anel se entreolharam, mais um enigma começava a se fazer desvendado.  
  
- Sinto muito, amigo – respondeu Aragorn voltando-se para Haldir – não faço idéia.


	21. O RECLAME DE HALDIR

Desculpem tantas amigas que preciso agradecer, mas vou ser bem rápida, ou não tem capítulo nenhum esta semana.  
  
Indicações permanentes:  
  
Sadie Sil – **VIDAS & ESPÍRITOS **(depois de tanta emoção e sofrimento, a gente descobre o seguinte: era só preparação, o clímax da história ainda está por acontecer. Estou aguardando eletrizada depois do último capítulo) ; **MACHAS VERMELHAS; AFETO ROUBADO, VERDADE REVELADA** (as short fics acabaram relegadas, tão tantalizante está V&E)  
  
Nimrodel Lorellim – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS **(saiu da lista de atrasados com o bravo e belo capítulo "Valle 2"... e sua história pode tomar qualquer rumo agora)  
  
Kwannom - **HALDIR E HALETH – VERSÃO REVISADA **(O quê vocês estão esperando para ler?!!!)

Elfa Ju Bloom – **MÚSICA FÚNEBRE; ROSAS ARMAS AMOR E SANGUE **(YES!!!!)  
  
Kiannah – **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA- VERSÃO REVISADA **(Já saiu o 2º capítulo)  
  
Vick Weasley – **BITTERSWEET **(se não atualizar até a próxima semana, entra na confraria do atraso)  
  
Lady Éowyn – **OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN  
  
**Lady Liebe  
  
Kika-Sama – **O ADEUS A ELESSAR; APRENDENDO **(campeã indesculpável do atraso)

Esse capítulo vai para a Nim, antes que a danada deduza tudo que vai acontecer sozinha...  
  
----  
  
**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN – 3ª PARTE  
  
Capítulo XX - O Reclame de Haldir  
**

****

**  
O CLAMOR DOS HARADRIM  
**

**  
**Sob as estrelas do descampado, os homens de Harad haviam construído um largo tablado de madeira oval, agora cercado de tapetes e peles de animais, onde os haradrim começavam a se sentar.  
  
Ainda aguardavam pela resposta de Gondor; ainda depositavam esperança em encontrar algumas de suas filhas refugiadas nos oásis; ainda confiavam que o Sul do Harad escapara daquele flagelo; mas tudo que realmente tinham naquele momento era Darai.  
  
Sua mãe fora Ravai, de dança lendária, e a filha crescera para se tornar mais bela do que as lendas, como Raor previra. Era quase certo que não pudesse ter filhos, mas muitos dos que ali estavam já tinham garantido a continuidade da própria Casa, e queriam a mais nobre das flores do deserto para enfeitá-la.  
  
Mesmo os jovens pediam aos pais por ela. Talvez um homem de Harad lhe fizesse filhos afinal.  
  
E ainda que não, sua coragem e energia ganharam os corações dos que marcharam até Isengard. Testemunhas do horror ao qual escapara para resgatar o povo do deserto, refém da mais traiçoeira das mentiras, tanto tempo junto à peçonha das criaturas do Inimigo, que já nem se apercebiam da sombra que se instalara em suas vidas naquela aliança maligna, que detestavam mas não conseguiam romper, enredados pelo Olho...  
  
Mães, esposas, filhas, quantas irmãs queridas mortas, mas em Darai um pouco de cada uma delas sobrevivia. Era uma heroína que inspirava nos homens do sul o desejo de honrá-la como esposa. E era bela: os anos haviam feito da menina que dançava ao lado de Ravai uma beldade soberba, digna da melhor tradição de Harad.  
  
Daror fez distribuir o vinho de Sua Casa aos homens já inquietos.  
  
- Onde está minha noiva, Daror?!  
  
- O peso de Darai em ouro, é a oferta de minha casa!  
  
- Traga-nos a filha de Ravai, Daror!  
  
Daror sorria, mandando acomodar os mercadores de Gondor, que certamente iam presenciar um espetáculo jamais visto no Norte. A estrela de Sua Casa refulgiria aquela noite em Darai.  
  
Os músicos terminavam de afinar os instrumentos, os archotes estavam todos acesos, os homens começaram a bater no tablado.  
  
- Darai! Darai! Darai!  
  
E a princesa do deserto rodopiou abrindo a roda de sua saia vermelha ao longo do tablado. Os longos cabelos negros afastados da face pela tiara triangular de ouro maciço e rubis de Sua Casa; ouro nos braços e dedos das mãos e dos pés.  
  
Não fosse o saque e a pressa, seu sutiã também seria de ouro, mas Darai tivera de improvisar com as escamas de uma malha de bronze usada na batalha. Sua figura tremia e as peças de ouro e bronze tilintavam ao ritmo da música, sob as palmas e os gritos dos homens.  
  
Fechava os olhos e estava novamente ao lado de sua mãe e tias, e agora era uma delas, hipnotizando os homens com o meneio de seus quadris, a graciosidade de seus braços, a força das pernas e a dança de seus cabelos. Via em sua mente o orgulho exultante de seu pai à medida em que os homens gritavam seu nome e batiam no tablado, chamando-a para fazer seu solo em frente a eles, a oferta dos chefes à Sua Casa aumentado.  
  
Sim, Raor haveria de exultar, pensava Daror, e também sua mãe: Darai deixava-se possuir totalmente pelo ritmo dos tambores e pela melodia das cordas, Sua Casa glorificada.  
  
- Daror – Terair agachou-se onde o Chefe de Sua Casa estava sentado – o Rei de Gondor está aqui.  
  
----  
  
**O PEDIDO DO REI  
  
**Embora o povo de Harad não prezasse as artes da diplomacia e da gentileza, Daror sentiu-se profundamente honrado com a presença de Aragorn-Elessar, e não se furtou a demonstrar isso.  
  
- Harad saúda Gondor – disse na língua comum, ao chegar à comitiva do rei.  
  
- Gondor saúda Harad e seu patriarca Daror – respondeu Aragorn.  
  
- O Rei de Gondor e seus homens chegam em boa hora, minha irmã está dançando para seus pretendentes. Uma vez que a virem, jamais se esquecerão – convidou-os Daror.  
  
- É esse o assunto que nos traz aqui, Senhor de Harad – falou Aragorn – Dentre os amigos que me acompanham esta noite, além de Gimli, filho de Glóin, e de Legolas Thranduilion, está o maior dos guerreiros do belo povo, Haldir do Reino de Lothlórien, onde a senhora Darai encontrou abrigo após fugir de Isengard.  
  
Daror aquiesceu com a cabeça e Aragorn prosseguiu:  
  
- Lá meu amigo desposou a senhora Darai, e com ela teve dois filhos. Portanto a princesa de Harad já é casada: Haldir gostaria de esclarecer essa situação com o grande Daror e de obter sua benção para levá-la com ele.  
  
Daror, que era mais alto e mais forte que qualquer outro, um condutor de grandes animais, mirou de alto a baixo o galadhrim, que lhe sustentou o olhar com a mesma arrogância.  
  
- Entre meu povo não existe casamento sem o consentimento das Casas dos noivos – declarou por fim.  
  
- A senhora Darai não tinha memória de quem era na ocasião, e foi nesta circunstância que Haldir desposou-a nos costumes de Lórien – Aragorn escolhia cuidadosamente as palavras, sentindo a beligerância entre o homem de Harad e o elfo. – Gostaríamos de poder obter também a benção de seu povo para esta união que já produziu dois frutos.  
  
- Os filhos pequenos pertencem à mãe e lhe devem ser devolvidos – falou Daror – não dão ao homem direito à mulher nos costumes de Harad.  
  
Aragorn pôs a mão no ombro de Haldir: os amigos sentindo-lhe o ímpeto de desafiar o gigante de Harad e seus guerreiros ali mesmo, nenhum deles viera preparado para isso.  
  
- A Senhora Darai foi a emissária de uma mensagem de paz e boa-vontade entre Harad e Gondor. Faço-me agora portador da mesma solicitação ao rei de Harad.  
  
- Darai também foi portadora da resposta de que Gondor não vende suas filhas. Pois Harad não negocia suas tradições – respondeu Daror.  
  
– Entretanto – acrescentou calmamente - em deferência ao Rei de Gondor, depois Daror considerará a proposta do amigo do rei, junto com as dos demais pretendentes de Darai. Agora minha irmã dança, e são todos meus convidados. Venham!  
  
E Daror conduziu-os, fazendo com que caminho e assento se abrissem para o Rei de Gondor e seus companheiros até os pés do tablado onde a princesa de Harad dançava a tradição de seu povo.


	22. A DANÇA DE DARAI

Amigas, milhões de obrigadas pelas reviews cheias de carinho...me estimularam a colocar logo no ar o novo capítulo.  
  
A Dança de Darai é longa, por isso essa introdução é breve, além do que o panorama de nossas recomendações não mudou (o que está acontecendo com nossas autoras?)  
  
Sadie Sil – **VIDAS & ESPÍRITOS **(depois de tanta emoção e sofrimento, a gente descobre o seguinte: era só preparação, o clímax da história ainda está por acontecer. Estou aguardando eletrizada depois do último capítulo) ; **MACHAS VERMELHAS; AFETO ROUBADO, VERDADE REVELADA** (as short fics acabaram relegadas, tão tantalizante está V&E)  
  
Nimrodel Lorellim – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS **(saiu da lista de atrasados com o bravo e belo capítulo "Valle 2"... e está me sugerindo que a temperatura romântica deve aumentar daqui pra frente)  
  
Kwannom - **HALDIR E HALETH – VERSÃO REVISADA **(Ler para crer!!!)  
  
Elfa Ju Bloom – **MÚSICA FÚNEBRE; ROSAS ARMAS AMOR E SANGUE **(Torturando-nos com uma semana sem atualizar...no pior momento possível!!!)  
  
Kiannah – **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA- VERSÃO REVISADA **(Uma dica: acho que os fãs do Legolas...)  
  
Vick Weasley – **BITTERSWEET** (o que está acontecendo com Vick?)  
  
Lady Éowyn – **OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN  
  
**Lady Liebe  
  
Kika-Sama – **O ADEUS A ELESSAR; APRENDENDO** (viajou para o Nepal)

----

**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN – 3ª PARTE  
  
Capítulo XXI - A Dança de Darai**

****

****

****

****

****

**  
****O TESOURO DE RAOR**

****

****

**  
**A saia vermelha revelava as pernas torneadas de Darai à medida em que rodopiava de um ponto a outro do palco, conforme os chefes das Casas de Harad batiam insistente e ritmadamente na madeira, chamando-a para dançar em frente a eles.  
  
As peças presas ao cinturão fremiam como o chocalho de uma cascavel. Mesmo deitada sobre os joelhos, reclinando as costas até o chão, os quadris de Darai não paravam de vibrar, enquanto os músculos do abdome ondulavam e os braços, em que pulseiras e braceletes de ouro chocavam-se, acariciavam o próprio corpo.  
  
Novamente de pé, os braços de Darai sobraçaram seus cachos negros, revelando as costas nuas, e pouco a pouco ela voltou-se na direção de Sua Casa. Os movimentos dos quadris agora eram mais lentos e longos, ondulantes, o rosto escondido entre os cabelos, os pés também adornados com anéis de ouro aproximando-se vagarosamente ... Darai fechara os olhos para ver o pai novamente – _Sua menina virou mulher, Pai adorado, e há de trazer à Vossa Casa a honra que lhe é de direito_.  
  
Seus quadris acompanharam o frenesi crescente da música, os cabelos foram soltos revelando um rosto em êxtase selvagem quando os braços voltaram a serpentear novamente, emoldurando o movimento das ancas e o tremor do ventre.  
  
Ao som dos últimos acordes vibrantes, o corpo de Darai dobrou-se no chão do tablado com um movimento rápido, e ela jogou os cabelos para frente, encostando a testa na madeira, em saudação ao Pai de Sua Casa.  
  
Raor não estaria lá, mas entre ela e o irmão havia um sentimento forte; Daror era um herdeiro digno de sua honra, e a princesa de Harad jogou a cabeça para trás com um sorriso, orgulhosa de reencontrar-se com a tradição de seu povo na glória de Sua Casa.  
  
A presença de Haldir e a expressão de fúria em seu rosto deixaram-na totalmente paralisada.

----

****

****

**A MENTIRA  
**

****

**  
**Ao som de novos acordes, Daror tomou impulso e deslizou de joelhos pela madeira até a irmã para erguê-la nos braços, conduzindo-a nos passos do costume de seu povo.  
  
- Vejo que conhece o amigo do Rei de Gondor – falou Daror sorrindo, embora sua voz não sorrisse com ele.  
  
Haldir viera, cruéis deuses dos elfos, porque demorara tanto? Agora havia faltado com a verdade para o Pai de Sua Casa, e Daror não a perdoaria.  
  
- É Haldir do Reino de Lothlórien, irmão, casei-me com ele sob as bênçãos do lugar. – Se Daror não a estivesse conduzindo, não se manteria de pé.  
  
- Ele diz que minha irmã tem dois filhos. Pensamos que não pudesse ter filhos, Darai: alguém está mentindo.  
  
- Eu não disse que não podia ter filhos, disse que não emprenhei no tempo que era esperado pelo feiticeiro.  
  
- Não tente me enredar com palavras, filha de Minha Casa, pois o meu favor não está com você agora. A recompensa da mentira é a vingança. Fale toda a verdade já!  
  
- Oh Daror! O mais novo dos meus filhos é de Haldir, mas já cheguei no Reino da Floresta carregando o mais velho no ventre. – Darai seguia mecanicamente os passos de Daror.  
  
- O elfo diz que os dois filhos são dele.  
  
- Disse isso? Oh claro, disse isso porque também ama o mais velho. Porque o quer proteger. Porque não quer que carregue a miséria de uma concepção amaldiçoada, assim como eu! Por isso calei, me perdoe irmão. Não podia falar do segundo sem mencionar o primeiro, assim como não queria privar o mais novo do pai, nem o mais velho das bênçãos da Rainha dos Elfos; nas boas graças dela o coração de meu filho cresce puro e bom, não precisa ser condenado por esse segredo horrível.  
  
- Darai, que bela serpente você me saiu, trazendo aos olhos dos que envolve a realidade que lhe convém, fazendo a presa deixar-se devorar de boa vontade. Não só bela e forte e bravia, mas também engenhosa, e agora fértil. Vale dez vezes o seu peso em ouro, princesa de Harad, para o homem que ousar desposá-la. – O irmão tinha controle absoluto da situação, onde o rapaz que a caçula sempre acabava dobrando à própria vontade? Só agora via o quanto Daror amadurecera naqueles anos em que estivera longe. Era um homem adulto, que reinava sobre os terríveis e orgulhosos haradrim desde que tinha 18 anos, e ela tentara enganá-lo.  
  
- Pela memória de nosso Pai, Daror, não exponha meu filho! Você o amaria se conhecesse seu sobrinho, todos que o conhecem o amam, não é diferente de qualquer outra criança. Pare a festa e me entregue ao meu marido.  
  
- Seu marido é aquele que eu disser que é, filha de Minha Casa, e certamente essa festa não parará agora. O segredo que escondeu de mim desvalorizou seu dote, minha irmã; se não quiser tê-lo revelado, faça os homens convencerem-se de que você vale o maior dos tesouros mesmo sem a promessa de filhos.  
  
- Não posso desposar outro, Daror, já pertenço a Haldir!  
  
- Pertence à Minha Casa e desposa minha escolha! O elfo também mentiu, não tem o meu favor. Você já tem muitos pretendentes, apenas em consideração ao Rei de Gondor avaliarei a oferta dele.  
  
- Os elfos não têm os nossos tesouros, Daror. Haldir não tem o que oferecer à Nossa Casa. E eu não tenho nada a entregar a qualquer outro que não seja ele.  
  
- Você entregará sua devoção àquele que Daror escolher, ou eu entregarei seu segredo a toda a terra. E essa noite você vai dançar todas as promessas dessa devoção, até que nenhum dos presentes esteja indiferente – Darai sabia do que o irmão estava falando, algo que seria motivo de orgulho para um pai ou noivo entre os haradrim, mas não para um marido de Lórien, não para Haldir.  
  
- Oh Daror, não faça isso com sua irmã. O elfo não vai me querer mais se eu continuar a dançar assim.  
  
- Não assim, minha irmã, não assim. Vai ter de dançar muito melhor se deseja a minha boa vontade. E aquele que não a quiser, não a merece, não é digno de aliar-se à Casa de Daror: se você não fosse minha irmã, eu a tomaria como esposa.  
  
- Não é o costume entre os elfos, ele não vai compreender, não vai aceitar. Pelo sangue que nos une, Daror, me perdoe. Seja magnânimo, meu irmão, aos olhos do pai dos meus filhos eu o estou envergonhando agora. Você quer me ver repudiada?  
  
- Não se repudia aquela que se vem reclamar, Darai. Quem não estiver preparado para desposar uma filha de Harad, não deve pretendê-la. Dance pela minha boa vontade para com a sua pessoa traiçoeira, Darai, dance pela fertilidade de seu ventre que você escondeu. Traga honra para Minha Casa esta noite, se não quiser defrontar-se com a minha ira por gerações - disse Daror erguendo Darai no ar e exibindo-a a toda platéia, até pousá-la em frente ao elfo.  
  
Os braços do irmão envolveram por detrás o corpo que Darai começou a ondular – Dance até receber minha permissão para parar, filha de Minha Casa, ou vou fazê-la arrepender-se para além do fim de seus dias – sussurrou Daror em seu ouvido, beijando-o.

----

**DARAI ENCURRALADA**

****

****

****

****

**  
**Sentado sobre os tapetes que cobriam o chão junto ao estrado baixo, Haldir acompanhava as evoluções do corpo seminu de Darai. Se conseguisse, refletiria com sarcasmo sobre aquela situação odiosa, mas tal capacidade o havia abandonado naquele momento. O elfo apenas percebia o desejo daquela multidão sendo açulado pela dançarina, por seus quadris incansáveis e sua disposição impudente.  
  
Percebia também que o rei de Harad divertia-se com sua humilhação, comprazendo-se em traduzir-lhes o que já compreendera, que os haradrim estavam propondo lances num leilão animalesco.  
  
- Três vezes o peso de Darai em ouro, mais um veio de pedras, é pouco não acham?  
  
E então sua voz transmitira a galhofa à irmã, no idioma áspero do Sul:  
  
- Não está avançando no meu favor, irmã. Vai se arrepender.  
  
Às palavras do rei de Harad ela respondera com um olhar dúbio, e seu corpo se arqueara ainda mais, e, além dos quadris, seus seios agora fremiam também.  
  
- A colheita de um ano! – bradou subitamente uma voz em westron. Para riso geral, um dos mercadores de Gondor não conseguira se conter ante os encantos da filha do sol.  
  
- O lance já está em quatro vezes o peso de Darai em ouro, fazendeiro, o que você planta e quanto colhe? – perguntaram com alegre insolência os haradrim que sabiam a língua comum.  
  
- Trigo que dê para alimentar duas vezes os que aqui estão por um ano – respondeu o homem de Gondor, de olhos fixos no tesouro de Raor.  
  
- Eu gostei dele! – riu Daror – Darai, faça-o subir essa oferta!  
  
Os olhos de Darai faiscaram, mas entre a fúria de Haldir e a vingança de Daror ela estava encurralada, e o sorriso cruel do irmão lembrou-a disso. Haldir estava a ponto de matá-la, e ser morto - e a vingança de seus amigos acabaria levando finalmente à guerra entre Gondor e Harad.  
  
Daror estava pronto para condenar seu filho à morte, revelando sua origem. As chances de um menino suspeito de ser uruk-hai na Terra Média libertada não a iludiam.  
  
Darai escolheu Mîleithel.  
  
Ajoelhando-se em frente ao plantador, prendeu-o em seu umbigo, na alucinação de seus quadris, nos volteios de seu ventre, onde gotas de suor brilhavam como jóias, e colhendo uma dessas gotas no dedo médio, levou-o inteiro à boca olhando para o homem do Norte.  
  
- Dois anos de colheita! Três anos de colheita!  
  
----

**A PROVOCAÇÃO DE DAROR**

**  
**A algaravia dos homens era ensurdecedora, sua saia volteava de um lado a outro para atender a todos. Legolas não conseguia parar de pensar se as mulheres de Harad usavam algo por baixo da saia, pois a cada rodopio mais da coxa de Darai era revelado. Aragorn estava verdadeiramente constrangido pelo amigo, e temeroso de que a inimizade plantada por Sauron, depois de tudo, desabrochasse em virtude da cada vez mais próxima explosão de Haldir. Já Gimli estava tão entusiasmado que quase fez um lance também, contido no último minuto pela lembrança do que estava fazendo ali.  
  
- Está relegando os convidados de Sua Casa, filha ingrata, dance para nós! – bradava Daror, a ressonância de seu tamborilar na madeira tornando impossível para Darai continuar evitando aquela área do palco. Ela voltou-se para Daror com meneios suaves e braços graciosos.  
  
- Não ganhará meu favor assim, Darai, vai se defrontar com a minha vingança – sussurrou Daror.  
  
Os olhos de Darai suplicaram, mas Daror gritou pelos tambores, e o ritmo tornou-se mais frenético que nunca.  
  
– Dance para meus convidados! – ordenou – Dance para o elfo.  
  
Seu corpo todo foi tomado por um só tremor, conquanto os quadris não parassem de gingar, e os braços a percorrer o tronco, emoldurando seus encantos tremeluzentes. As pernas dobraram-se lentamente, até que seu corpo estava ajoelhado a coisa de um metro, atravessado em frente aos olhos de Haldir. As costas jogadas para trás até os ombros quase tocarem a madeira, os cabelos negros esparramados no chão, os braços ao longo do corpo.  
  
Seu ventre ondulava, e aquela ondulação foi se propagando pelo tronco inteiro, as costas erguendo-se e arqueando-se devagar, e depois mais rápido, e mais rápido, e mais rápido, os quadris frementes mesmo naquela posição impossível, as mãos percorrendo as coxas, o baixo ventre, os seios, a música crescendo, estremecendo, o corpo dela vibrando!  
  
Quando a música parou com um estrondo, Darai voltou seu rosto exausto para Daror, mas este lhe sorriu cruelmente.  
  
- Continue a dançar, filha de Minha Casa. – E assim Darai fez, levantando o corpo com um movimento gracioso ao comando de mais uma seqüência de notas e do entusiasmo da multidão, embora suas pernas tremessem com o esforço.  
  
Seu olhar evitava o de Haldir a todo custo, mas à medida em que as horas se passavam ele não despregava os olhos dela.  
  
_Rameira. Devassa. Cadela. Criatura indigna. Bando de animais. Escória da escória, gente baixa mesmo entre os edain.  
  
Bárbaros, e ela a mais inominável de todos, enxovalhando-o quando fora um dia sua esposa, sob as bênçãos dos Senhores, aos olhos de toda Lórien, de todos os elfos, de todos, cobrindo-o de ignomínia com aquela exibição vexatória.  
  
Como pudera ela? A flor que desabrochara em Lórien fora uma ilusão? Sim, quisera se iludir e moldá-la a um ideal, quando ela não passava de uma cria daquela barbárie ímpia.  
_  
Sentiu a mão de Aragorn em seu ombro, como num gesto de solidariedade. A pena do Rei dos edain, nesse momento, só serviu para aumentar sua indignação, e Haldir não pode conter uma expressão de desdém quando voltou-se na direção do acompanhante. A mão entretanto aumentou a pressão, pois antes de chegar ao rosto de Aragorn os olhos do elfo encontraram os do Chefe de Harad, divertidos e arrogantes, e Aragorn percebeu a pulsação homicida da têmpora de Haldir.  
  
- Não acredito que você seja destemido o suficiente para pretendê-la a sério. É preciso muito mérito para fazer jus a uma mulher como essa.  
  
O Capitão de Lórien não respondeu, seus olhos fixos nos do gigante moreno.  
  
----  
  
Hora após hora o tormento continuou, até que o corpo de Darai não agüentou mais a perda de água, o cansaço, a tensão, e caiu inerte ao raiar do sol.  
  
Mais uma vez Daror tomou impulso e deslizou de joelhos pela madeira, até onde sua irmã jazia desmaiada. Pondo-se de pé, suas mãos enormes ergueram o corpo acima da cabeça e Daror percorreu o tablado:  
  
- O Tesouro de Raor. A herdeira de Ravai. A jóia mais cintilante e mais preciosa da Casa maior e mais antiga. Bela! Brava! Forte! Feiticeira! A última princesa de Harad, que será entregue após o sol se pôr três vezes – e os braços de Daror abaixaram-se, ajeitando a irmã desacordada, enquanto ele se dirigia para os convidados que se punham de pé, descendo o palco.  
  
- Ninguém deve ambicionar mais do que aquilo com que pode lidar, amigos do Rei de Gondor – Disse o Chefe de Harad, sobraçando Darai, sua cabeça de cachos negros pendente. – Entretanto, estou preso à minha promessa e à minha intenção de boa-vontade para convosco; têm três dias para me trazer algo de grande valor para Harad – despediu-se Daror com um cumprimento de cabeça.


	23. O DOTE

**ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR & SANGUE **chegou ao final. Um final feliz, mas maduro, de uma autora que fez crescer sua história e seu texto ao longo de 4 meses em que a impressão que tivemos foi que, assim como nós, ela mesma foi conhecendo melhor e sendo cativada por seus personagens, seu plot perfeito e sua narrativa a cada novo capítulo que crescia em emoção, coesão e coerência textual. Não duvido que em alguns momentos Ju tenha sentido a angústia de uma série de dúvidas, mas como sua bela e corajosa Ringaladiel jamais desistiu, lutou bravamente, e acabou por conquistar a todos nós. Parabéns Ju, mas não demore a nos contar sobre esse casal maravilhoso – e quem sabe seus rebentos, chamando Thrandie de vovô? 

**HALDIR E HALETH**, de Kwannom, está concorrendo a um prêmio com sua versão em inglês, o My Precious Awards, na categoria Best English Second Language Story (Algo como melhor história de autor cujo inglês é a segunda língua). Vamos todos votar nessa história maravilhosa no site "elvenlords" (mpa.htm)

**CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS** deu um salto ousado no tempo, no foco, na atitude, no estilo, em praticamente tudo com o tantalizante, amargo, apaixonante e surpreendente capítulo "Passolargo". Nimrodel Lorelim rompeu vários limites, e é obrigatório conferir.

**VIDAS & ESPÍRITOS** está eletrizante encaminhando-se para o final...mas falar de Sadie chega a ser covardia.

**BITTERSWEET** : Vick Weasley pediu nossa compreensão, pois está com uma pequenina crise criativa. Não deixe a peteca cair, garota, estamos órfãs de vocês.

**ESTRELA SILENCIOSA- VERSÃO REVISADA - **Kiannah 

**OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN - **Lady Éowyn

**  
A HORA DOS MAGOS, A OUTRA FACE DA MOEDA, HOBBITS NO MACDONALD´S** - Lady Liebe

  
**O ADEUS A ELESSAR; APRENDENDO** – Kika-sama (sem comentários)

----

**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN – 3ª PARTE  
  
Capítulo XXII - O Dote  
**

****

  
**AS MULHERES DE GONDOR **

Aragorn lhe descrevera apenas por alto o encontro de Haldir com o Grande Chefe de Harad, mas Arwen arrependia-se de haver estimulado o elfo a reclamar a esposa. Que povo bárbaro era aquele que desprezava a sacracidade dos laços matrimoniais? E que mau-gosto barganhar a irmã desta forma! A Rainha bem podia adivinhar o que o marido não lhe contara pela cólera vermelha que não se dissipava do rosto de Haldir, que desta vez sem dúvida partiria, ainda que fosse para desfalecer de dor na estrada.

E ela ficaria ainda mais sozinha, entre aquele povo estranho, de damas tristes e pobreza crescente, condenadas a secar sua feminilidade tarde após tarde de fiação no palácio, desperdiçando sua vida tão curta.

Arwen aproximou-se timidamente dos salões em que a velhice tecia a teia em que a juventude ficaria aprisionada. A necessidade de conformar e envelhecer um espírito que não teria a juventude eterna do corpo ao seu dispor parecendo-lhe subitamente a pior desdita colocada no caminho dos edain.

- Rainha Arwen, pode me perdoar o atrevimento de dirigir-me a Vossa Pessoa? – uma jovem insegura interceptou-a no corredor, com uma reverência até o chão.

- Oh! Não há atrevimento algum em a voz de uma jovem fazer-se ouvir. Às vezes parece que só há fantasmas silenciosos nos corredores deste castelo. Alegrar-me-ei em ouvi-la, criança.

- Meu nome é Míriel, Senhora, somos parentes do regente, minha mãe e eu, e estamos entre as damas de companhia de Vossa Majestade.

Míriel, um nome de rainha, somente uma família de muita nobreza batizaria uma filha assim; Arwen agora a destacaria da massa enlutada de suas damas de solidão.

- Sim, Míriel, o que quer me falar?

- É que chegou aos ouvidos de alguns em Minas Tirith a proposta de Harad, Minha Senhora, e sua necessidade de esposas, e também a encruzilhada do Capitão da Aliança. Se puder de alguma forma ajudar ao amigo do Rei, gostaria de colocar-me à disposição – despejou Míriel de um fôlego só, torcendo as mãos nervosamente, sem ousar olhar nos olhos da Rainha.

Arwen piscava, sem compreender o que ouvira.

----

Silane desviava o olhar, o estômago roncando, enquanto os filhos devoravam o pedaço de pão duro.

Seu marido morrera e sua casa fora destruída. Não tinha parentes, e de qualquer forma os lares remanescentes de Minas Tirith não podiam mais suportar nenhum agregado. O pão distribuído pelo palácio do Rei minguava a cada dia. Aqueles que podiam voltavam para o campo, mas ela também não tinha parentes lá, e quem a quereria como empregada com dois filhos pequenos para criar?

Estava com fome e frio, e suas crianças estavam ficando doentes de dormir ao relento sem que um olhar caridoso se lhes voltasse para oferecer abrigo, o que iria fazer?

Havia o boato de que os homens do sul queriam esposas, estariam até dispostos a pagar por elas. Por todos os deuses de Númenor, venderia seu corpo de bom grado agora por um mero prato de comida, porque não deveria procurá-los? Se soubesse como o fazer...

----

Faidenel trabalhava nas cozinhas do palácio sem cessar desde o retorno do Rei, não tinha tempo para o fuxico das copeiras sobre os guerreiros morenos que eram insaciáveis. Afinal, para que se permitir tais devaneios? Não era dotada de encantos suficientes para atrair os homens nem quando os havia, quanto mais agora ... entretanto as mulheres continuavam tagarelando, como se não houvesse cada vez mais serviço, sobre a luxúria que os levava a oferecer pagamento pelas mulheres, quaisquer mulheres, mesmo com filhos. Quaisquer mulheres.

----

Se o tesouro não quisesse o ouro, este ficaria com as famílias, pensava Naufelam...sim, que lógica havia em condenar suas filhas a envelhecer sozinhas, se elas poderiam fazer a sua fortuna? E retornariam depois de cinco anos, enriquecendo-o ainda mais. Ora, o que são cinco anos?

----

- Você é a desgraça de minha vida. Era melhor que tivesse morrido, como seu pai e seus irmãos, do que vir me trazer esta indignidade – dissera a mãe a Míriel ao saber da gravidez.

- Nós iríamos nos casar, mãe – chorava a moça coberta de vergonha – ele ia lutar contra as forças de Mordor, como eu poderia me negar a ele?

- Um soldado reles, ainda por cima, quando você poderia ter-se casado até mesmo com o rei, se ele não tivesse preferido aquela criatura estrangeira.

- Mãe, por favor, não me trate assim!

- Então tire essa criança do ventre enquanto é tempo.

----

- Aragorn! – chamou Arwen antes que ele se reunisse com os capitães da Terra Média – não deixe Haldir partir.

- Será difícil retê-lo depois desse Conselho, Minha Rainha, mal ficou para participar.

- Creio que ele terá uma espécie de dote para apresentar ao rei de Harad, algo a que será dado um grande valor – disse ela puxando-o para um canto mais afastado do corredor.

- Como assim, Arwen?

- Parece que a princesa de Harad não lhe fez um pedido tão descabido assim, meu marido. Muitas mulheres querem seguir com os haradrim. É a escolha que farão se tiverem a permissão do Rei para isso.

- Arwen?!

- Desde que a primeira se me ofereceu pela manhã, não param de solicitar que eu interceda.

Aragorn a fitava incrédulo:

- Depois do que vi anteontem, menos ainda consentiria em que as filhas de Gondor se entregassem aos homens daquele povo, não me faça entrar em detalhes.

- Os detalhes estão sendo espalhados pelos mercadores de Gondor: as mulheres não se ofenderam.

Aragorn riu. Ser rei envolvia questões que ele jamais haveria imaginado.

- Poderão se arrepender daqui a cinco anos, não é mesmo? – sorriu-lhe Arwen.

- Mesmo assim, minha amada, o que isso tem a ver com Haldir?

- É que, pelo que pude entender, não deixa de ser uma desculpa nobre para as mulheres e famílias interessadas, dizer que estão fazendo um favor ao amigo do Rei, Capitão da aliança entre os homens e os elfos – sorriu Arwen, com um tom de malícia novo para Aragorn.

- Pois o orgulho dele não gostara de saber que sua situação está sendo comentada por toda a cidade – lembrou-lhe Aragorn.

- Nem se agradará de deixar as palavras do Senhor de Harad sem resposta. Gimli me contou – acrescentou Arwen ao olhar curioso do marido – E os comentários não mais cessarão, de uma forma ou de outra.

- Também nós não partilhamos da paixão dos edain, meu amor? – perguntou a Estrela Vespertina, tomando as mãos do marido nas suas.

Aragorn beijou-a demoradamente em resposta.

----

**A DECISÃO DE HALDIR **

Haldir já arrumara suas coisas para partir, mas não conseguia deixar o quarto, ponderando a proposta de Aragorn. Era inacreditável que estivesse levando em consideração aquela idéia; ele é que acabaria parecendo ser o mascate ali.

Entretanto, ainda ardia em seus ouvidos o desafio de Daror, dito com Mornfinniel nos braços; Mornfinniel que nunca poderia estar em outros braços que não fossem os seus.

Darai era o nome dela. Darai! Mornfinniel não existia, era um delírio de sua imaginação; uma sombra e um pensamento que ele amara um dia.

Os cabelos negros que amara não haviam sido aqueles, nem aqueles olhos noturnos, nem aquele queixo orgulhoso, nem aquele desafio arrogante, nem aquelas pernas fortes, aquele jeito atrevido, aquele corpo lascivo. Pela fúria de Tulkas, como ela ousara exibir o corpo daquela maneira em sua presença? Não se lembrava de que tinham filhos? Não lhe devia ao menos a consideração de ter sido sua esposa um dia?

Não, não era destemido o suficiente para tomá-la como esposa uma segunda vez, não depois que a conhecera realmente, depois de tudo que vira. Que um homem com mais méritos se apresentasse para desposá-la!

A reboque deste pensamento, não mais a terrível dor de cabeça, mas uma dor não menos profunda oprimiu seu peito, como se o tenebroso pássaro negro apertasse o coração de Haldir em suas garras. Seria esposa de outro, outro a tomaria em seus braços, outro provaria de sua boca, outro se enredaria em seus cachos negros, outro acordaria impregnado do seu cheiro.

Pois que outro ambicionasse aquela miséria, ninguém podia lidar com ela, ele não pudera! Haldir andava de um lado a outro do quarto, lutando para que as palavras de Daror parassem de soar, humilhantes, em seus ouvidos. Lutando para não mais ver em sua frente as mãos sequiosas dos homens estendendo-se para aquele corpo que se contorcia lubricamente, como se contorcera tantas vezes embaixo do seu próprio corpo, como queria vê-lo contorcendo-se ainda, sob o seu poder, sob a sua potência, sob o domínio ao qual pertencia!

O sol se pôs e o sol raiou sem que Haldir conseguisse partir ou descansar.

O sol do dia em que Darai seria dada em casamento a quem ousasse merecê-la.

----

Haldir finalmente saiu do quarto para procurar o rei Elessar.

- Estávamos aguardando você, amigo – disse Legolas abrindo a porta do próprio quarto e indo ao seu encontro – Aragorn pediu que o chamássemos quando você saísse do quarto – acrescentou o elfo enquanto Gimli ia chamar o Rei. – Posso perguntar qual foi a sua decisão?

- Nada pode ficar pior do que já está, irei me espojar de vez na lama para satisfação daquele ogro: vou-me candidatar à mão de minha própria esposa – respondeu Haldir, a raiva e o cansaço somados em seu rosto.

- Mesmo um amor estranho como esse, se é tão grande, deve ter sido inspirado pelo Único – disse o príncipe de Mirkwood procurando animar o galadhrim. - E parece que as estrelas de Varda favorecem a sua causa: a Rainha está ocupada em trajar dezenas de mulheres desesperadas por um marido – Legolas deu de ombros, era impossível entender os edain. – Você tomou a decisão certa, Haldir, não é bom afrontar o destino quando ele de alguma forma se volta para nós.

- Não levarei mulher alguma comigo, não são nada meu – resmungou o Capitão dos elfos.

- As mulheres irão de qualquer jeito, e dirão que se oferecem por você, ainda que não vá – disse Aragorn aproximando-se com Gimli. – É uma rebelião popular, e não sou eu o tirano que vai reprimir as famílias de Minas Tirith ávidas por ouro.

- Serão algumas horas para que atravessem o Pelennor até o acampamento do povo de Harad, partirão após o meio dia – disse o anão.

- Há tempo para que você descanse um pouco, antes de defrontar o inimigo – sugeriu Legolas. Seu parente da Floresta Dourada, apesar de elfo, estava com a aparência péssima de uma alma em conflito.


	24. O CASAMENTO DE DARAI

Queridos aventureiros que continuam insistindo em me acompanhar nessa jornada, esta semana estou sofrendo de um pequeno problema de junta em meu computador, portanto espero que tantas amigas talentosas me perdoem: afinal de contas as recomendações já são conhecidas, certo? Portanto desta vez as troco por outro tipo de aviso: **MANTENHAM UM BACK-UP ATUALIZADO DE TODOS OS SEUS TRABALHOS**... Eu posso ser vocês amanhã.

De qualquer forma, antes do final de semana espero já estar com tudo resolvido, e encontrar bastante _reviews_ do capítulo.

Até lá, vocês são meus convidados para...

**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN – PARTE 3**

**Capítulo XXIII - O Casamento de Darai **

**A VINGANÇA DE DAROR **

- Irmão! Não acredito que me mandará de olhos vendados para este casamento! Quem você escolheu?

- Doce irmã, agradeça ao destino por as circunstâncias terem limitado minha vingança a isso. Já que não posso mais arruinar a sua pele depois dos pretendentes terem feito sua oferta pelo estado perfeito e belo em que a viram dançar, entregarei você na tradição antiga. A mãe casou assim.

- Ravai casou assim em prova de submissão de sua Casa, tu sabes que o Pai não me teria obrigado a fazê-lo.

- O Pai da Casa de Daror é Daror, e ele decide como casam as filhas enganadoras de Sua Casa que já se deitaram com estrangeiros. Não quero me preocupar com suas maquinações. Beba!

- Eu não o desobedecerei Daror, nem estou maquinando nada, mas meu coração não aceita...

- Beba! Seu coração nunca aprendeu a obedecer. E a tradição faz a decisão definitivamente inconteste entre o nosso povo, não vou arriscar uma guerra por ti.

- Oh meu irmão – disse Darai já tonta após engolir a bebida – diga-me ao menos a Casa em que acordarei amanhã.

Mas Daror já se retirara, após certificar-se de que ela bebera todo o conteúdo da taça.

* * *

Faltando uma hora para o sol se pôr, a comitiva de Gondor aproximou-se do acampamento dos haradrim, onde Daror aguardava.

O elfo não lhe falhara, sorriu o Chefe de Harad, sabia que não conseguiria ignorar o desafio; reconhecera no estrangeiro a altivez e o brio de sua própria Casa.

O Rei de Gondor vinha à frente, ladeado pelos mesmos amigos que o acompanhavam três dias atrás e por uma fileira de soldados. Atrás vinham as mulheres, mais do que esperara, algumas em carroças, a maioria a pé, poucas a cavalo.

À frente de todas, uma beldade vestida com riqueza não conseguia esconder seu tremor, montada num cavalo de estirpe, sua figura frágil encoberta por um véu delicado.

E olhando para ela, Daror adivinhou sua história: pois que outro fado conduziria aquela flor de estufa aos homens do deserto?

Os haradrim se aproximavam do grupo que chegava, avaliando-o. Muitas Casas prefeririam valer-se das beldades negras do Extremo Harad, os mais ciosos buscavam acreditar que alguma mulher de Harad havia de ter encontrado refúgio nos oásis mais distantes, como as crianças de sua capital.

Daror também queria acreditar nessas possibilidades, mas para si mesmo elas de pouco serviriam. Por mais bela que fosse a filha de Harad que pudesse ainda encontrar, seus olhos rasgados não seriam tão rasgados quanto os olhos dela; seus cabelos negros não seriam tão negros quanto os cabelos dela, nem seus lábios vermelhos tão vermelhos, ou seus seios tão redondos; seus quadris magníficos não seriam tão magníficos, nem seu porte tão altivo quanto o porte altivo dela.

Então Daror voltou novamente seus olhos para a dama que vinha à frente das damas de Gondor, para aquela pele alva e delicada que temeria o sol tanto quanto seus olhos claros agora temiam o olhar dos homens de Harad. Seus cabelos eram loiros, seu corpo delgado, o ar tímido e assustado, em tudo diferente de sua irmã, e Daror decidiu tomar para si aquela que jamais seria comparada com a única que não poderia ter.

- Saudações, Rei Elessar de Gondor – falou Daror quando Aragorn desmontou.

- Saudações, Senhor de Harad. Minas Tirith reviu algumas de suas crenças, num gesto de boa vontade para com o povo do deserto.

- A amizade é mais preciosa que o ouro – respondeu Daror, cumprimentando Haldir com um sorriso – e paga um dote do mais alto valor. – embora pouco da sentença emitida no idioma de Harad pudesse ser literalmente compreendida por seus interlocutores, estes intuíram seu sentido

O elfo levou a mão direita ao peito, no cumprimento formal dos elfos, mas nada disse.

- Seu amigo é temerário, Rei de Gondor, de pretender minha irmã como esposa. Seus filhos devem ser orgulhosos e altaneiros. – Já esta frase, toda na língua comum, Daror a Havia ensaiado bem.

- Meus filhos são meu bem mais precioso, e me ligam à senhora sua irmã, quer o Senhor de Harad queira quer não. – Os olhos de Haldir procuravam por Mornfinniel, tomaria sua esposa pela força caso aquele bárbaro não lha desse.

- Minha irmã já está pronta para ser entregue à minha escolha agora – falou Daror, contente com a reação do elfo. Sim, gostara dele, tinha sangue correndo nas veias, apesar de pertencer àquela raça estranha, e Daror esperava que só em seus braços a irmã encontrasse a felicidade.

Pois só com ela longe os haradrin poderiam encontrar a sua própria felicidade também. Os clãs não tinham mais o que ofertar por Darai. A Casa que a levasse ficaria por demais empobrecida frente às outras por uma única noiva, e os descontentes se voltariam contra a sua escolha. Com ela longe, e voltados para as mulheres de Gondor, os homens de Harad poderiam se ocupar de reconstruir sua riqueza destruída, suas cidades saqueadas.

Só com ela longe Daror poderia procurar a própria paz.

Aragorn pousara a mão no ombro de Haldir uma vez mais. Legolas e Gimli entreolhavam-se nervosos; liam a disposição do amigo em suas mãos crispadas sobre a espada, mas não sabiam se o melhor a fazer era ajudá-lo ou impedi-lo, caso a situação chegasse às vias de fato.

- Entretanto, assim como às mulheres de Gondor, a ela também será permitido abandonar um mau marido. Espero ver vocês dois de novo daqui a cinco anos, neste mesmo lugar – fez-se entender o gigante de Harad.

* * *

- Não pode entregá-la a um estrangeiro, Daror!

- Um do outro povo, têm escamas pelo corpo!

- Bebem o sangue dos homens!

- Não tem masculinidade para oferecer a uma mulher de Harad, são criaturas de sangue frio!

- Homens de Harad, escutem-me! O tesouro de Raor só poderia pertencer a um, agora muitos poderão ficar satisfeitos!

- Ora, Daror! Não viu o refugo que mandaram para nós? São magras e pálidas.

- Não aguentarão o sol!

- Não valem seu peso em ouro!

- Quem não as quiser, que não as despose! Não são mesmo suficientes para todos. Aqueles que quiserem alguma, apontem-na logo, entretanto, e tratem de depositar o peso da escolhida aos pés do rei de Gondor. Daror falou, que as Casas que são filhas de Minha Casa se curvem.

* * *

Daror aproximou-se de Míriel e segurou a rédea de seu cavalo, que pateava inquieto ante a insegurança crescente da amazona.

- De quantos meses está, mulher?

A moça engoliu em seco. Sua vergonha era completa, achara que poderia enganar os homens do deserto até estar longe de Gondor, mas falhara, e agora teria de cumprir a ordem de sua mãe, que a amaldiçoara e previra o que estava acontecendo.

- T-três meses, meu senhor.

- Seu filho será meu filho. Deixe-me pesá-la, vou desposar você – disse Daror tomando-a pela cintura de sobre o cavalo.

E os homens de Harad seguiram-lhe o exemplo.

**A TRADIÇÃO **

Haldir postava-se em frente a Daror, cada um encabeçando uma fileira de homens que descia serpenteando por uma pequena colina próxima ao acampamento de Harad. Atrás de Haldir, seus amigos. Atrás de Daror, os homens de sua casa. No topo da colina uma pequenina tenda de fino linho, descoberta, iluminada por dentro com diversas lamparinas.

No caminho entre as fileiras ela surgiu, carregada aos ombros por oito de seus primos, as pernas cruzadas, sentada sobre o estrado de madeira. A tiara triangular de ouro e rubis adornando-lhe a cabeça, dezenas de colares cobrindo-lhe os seios, uma cortina de fios de ouro pendentes do cinturão que cingia-lhe os quadris escondendo seu sexo.

Sua mente vagava longe, sem direção. Havia algo...havia algo, mas o quê? Seus sentidos haviam-se dispersado; os olhos viam mas não enxergavam, seus ouvidos ouviam mas não escutavam. Não sabia onde estava, não sentia o que tocava.

Ela está nua! – pensou Haldir.

- Haldir de Lórien – iniciou Daror um longo discurso de que o elfo compreendia muito pouco, exceto as expressões como filha de minha casa e honra de minha casa, que já se lhe estavam tornando familiares.

Ela estava nua na frente de todos! Será que aquele tormento não terminaria nunca?

– Eu lhe entrego Darai, filha de Raor, na tradição, e na tradição você deve tomá-la. - Daror pegou Darai nos braços e estendeu-a a Haldir.

- Leve-a para a tenda e a possua, deve fazer isso no testemunho do meu clã - disse-lhe Daror na língua comum.

E Haldir entrou na tenda carregando Darai.

O único móvel era uma curta mesa de madeira, e Haldir compreendeu o que esperavam dele. Que barbarismo aviltante! Hesitou o elfo com Darai ainda nos braços. E ela nem parecia estar consciente, os olhos abertos, mas perdidos.

Haldir apertou-a contra o peito antes de deitá-la na mesa.

Haldir! - Gritou sua mente ao respirar a essência do elfo - Haldir meu amor, você veio! - Darai chamou-o num gemido.

O ruído de prazer enlouqueceu Haldir de cólera – mal pode esperar para ser possuída por quem quer que seja, devassa! – E o elfo desnudou o vulto de sua masculinidade para as testemunhas que observavam a tenda semitransparente, afastando os fios de ouro que cobriam o sexo de Darai e penetrando-a em meio ao véu de linho iluminado, sob as estrelas.


	25. O RETORNO A LÓRIEN

Após mais de dez dias da última atualização, e frente aos problemas que nossa página vem enfrentando, sem dúvida alguma sinto-me em débito com os leitores da PAIXÃO.

Mas maior ainda é minha dívida com colegas mais talentosas do que eu, e que tão generosamente vêm dedicando seu tempo a me auxiliar e a divulgar meu trabalho – muitas vezes com palavras elogiosas que, ainda que sinceras, refuto como pouco críticas...

E mais ainda se faz mister divulgar o trabalho delas, e leviano deixar de fazê-lo a tolos pretextos, frente a defecção protagonizada por ... Calma Myri, você está pegando muito pesado...é com essa sua reatividade que você acaba sempre metendo os pés pelas mãos... Respire fundo ... Conte até dez...

Bem, como já dizia Benjamin Franklyn, talento é 1% de inspiração e 99% de transpiração.

Transpiram talento:

Kianah – cujo segundo capítulo de **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA **finalmente li – macaco, olha teu rabo – e só posso dizer que está excelente: bem escrito, bem narrado, com personagens bem construídos, bem cuidado; palpável fruto de um esforço de aprimoramento. VALE A PENA!

Kwannom – **HALDIR E HALETH – VERSÃO REVISADA **é o fruto de um trabalho que começou em português, foi vertido para o inglês, passou a ser criado nessa língua, e agora está sendo reescrito em português novamente. Seu esforço foi premiado com uma indicação para o My Precious Award – MPA – do site elvenlords. É uma fic mais adulta do que o comum da página, o que ao meu ver só reforça o mérito de quem, atendendo aos apelos brasileiros, está se dando a todo esse trabalho sem poder esperar o mesmo retorno que obtém junto ao público estrangeiro.

Nimrodel Lorelin – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS **sempre justificou suas eventuais demoras com um texto que amadurecia em beleza e fluência narativa a cada novo capítulo. Pois agora sua temática também deu um surpreendente salto de maturidade. Mais uma autora que tem abraçado todo o comprometimento que escrever uma obra em capítulos representa.

Elfa Ju Bloom – Ao longo de 4 meses, tão tomados pela faculdade e pelas atividades extra-curriculares quanto os de qualquer de nós, permitiu-nos testemunhar o esforço que transformou **ROSAS, ARMAS, AMOR E SANGUE **de um plot interessante numa ficção engenhosa, com começo, meio, fim, romance, sensualidade, mistério, originalidade e ousadia. Palmas para Ju, porque ela merece.

E claro, óbvio, lógico, nenhuma lista instituída nesta página pode prescindir da presença da mestra a quem acredito que todas nos curvamos, com quem todas aprendemos sobre a beleza exterior – das palavras, das construções líricas, das imagens emocionantes – e a beleza interior – das intenções, da amizade, da generosidade, do afeto sem peias, da compreensão de espírito, do incentivo permanente – que é Sadie Sil.

Seu maravilhoso **VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS **está chegando aos momentos finais, e mesmo depois de 30 e tantos capítulos Sadie ainda nos arrebata como a crianças arrastadas pelo turbilhão do mar, jogadas de um lado para outro frente a sua capacidade de transformar-nos em feixes de pura emoção, ainda quando um laivo de preconceito nos faz debater, sem entender que não se pode lutar contra um poder maior. Não se pode fugir ao destino: ao destino de que os ESPÍRITOS daqueles que amamos e nos amaram estará sempre entrelaçado com nossas VIDAS; ao destino de que alguns nasceram para ser anjos que cumprem uma missão de luz, esperança e doação nesta terra (média?) em que vivemos, muitas vezes resgatando do desespero aqueles que de outra forma não encontrariam consolo, fazendo-os acreditar que sim! Existe um bem neste mundo, pelo qual vale a pena viver e lutar; enquanto outros nasceram para mergulhar nas profundezas onde é mais escuro, e dela trazer retratos que não falam de elevação, mas de impossibilidades, das paixões descontroladas destinadas aos mortais.

**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN – PARTE 3**

**Capítulo XXIV - O Retorno a Lórien**

**A JORNADA DE VOLTA**

Darai acordou num quarto de pedra. Estava deitada em uma cama, envolta na capa de Haldir, e ele estava de pé olhando para ela.

- Vista-se – disse ele, apontando-lhe um vestido e saindo do quarto.

Por baixo da capa, Darai usava apenas seus adornos de noiva. Então Daror a perdoara? Apesar de haver-lhe faltado com a verdade, fizera o que lhe pedira? Concedera-a a um marido estrangeiro? Oh Daror, bom e corajoso irmão, clemente e generoso, como me faz feliz!

E Haldir? Ela sabia, sabia! Ele não lhe pudera resistir ... Apesar de tudo que vira, e que certamente o horrorizara – gargalhou travessa – a reclamara, e certamente a tomara nos costumes antigos à frente de todos – ria – e todos deviam ter vislumbrado quão respeitável era sua espada!

Era mesmo Darai de Harad, e nenhum poderia resistir-lhe, e ao final acabaria por prevalecer sempre a sua vontade.

O vestido ficou-lhe justo nos seios, mas a princesa dos haradrim sentiu-se absolutamente deslumbrante no rico traje élfico, reconhecendo-o como uma retribuição da Rainha Arwen ao seu presente, já a vira no traje vermelho antes.

No quarto também havia sapatos e fitas, e ela calçou-se e entrançou os cabelos antes de Haldir retornar.

Despediram-se dos Senhores de Gondor com brevidade, e partiram no cavalo que finalmente retornaria à Senhora Galadriel. Darai gostaria de conhecer melhor a cidade, mas exultava: estava nos braços de Haldir, e este era o melhor lugar do mundo.

A Capa do elfo envolvia-os, protegendo-a do vento da estrada enquanto atravessavam Gondor e Rohan, e Darai recostava-se no peito forte de seu capitão, montada de lado, galopando em direção aos seus filhos e à sua casa. No amor de Haldir todas as suas feridas seriam curadas!

Darai voltara seu rosto para o do marido algumas vezes, mas ele mal a olhara. Certamente estava com pressa de alcançar à querida Lórien, pois fez apenas breves e poucas paradas no caminho, quando a fazia beber água e comer alguma coisa. Seguia sob a lua como sob o sol, e ela dormia em seus braços quando chegaram à Floresta Dourada.

Os olhares se voltavam para eles à medida que se aproximavam de Caras Galadhom. Darai sorria aos rostos conhecidos.

Haldir mandou que o cavalo da Senhora fosse levado as cocheiras e conduziu Darai pelo braço ao talan aquém dos limites da cidade, em meio aos cumprimentos formais dirigidos ao Capitão.

- Aguarde-me aqui – disse ele deixando-a em casa.

O talan fora bem cuidado na sua ausência. – Niéle – pensou Darai com gratidão – sempre Niéle.

- _Nana_! – gritou Mîleithel correndo para os seus braços. Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Darai ao levantar o filho.

- Upa, como cresceu! _Ion_, quanto tempo. Não imagina a saudade que sua _nana_ sentiu de você.

O menino de cabelos claros, entretanto, ficou parado no umbral da sala até que ela fosse até ele.

- Onneneithel? – disse ela agachando-se junto ao rostinho desconfiado.

- Não reconhece os próprios filhos, senhora? – perguntou Haldir.

**SOZINHA COM AS CRIANÇAS**

- Vou deixá-los com a senhora, não são órfãos para estarem sempre aos cuidados de outros – disse Haldir, partindo no mesmo dia em que chegaram.

Bem, aquilo era inesperado. Entretanto ele sempre fora um soldado obcecado, e embora a guerra houvesse terminado com a derrota da sombra, as criaturas desta ainda infestavam o mundo...e Darai voltou-se para seus filhos, consciente agora do quanto temera e ansiara por eles ao longo daquele tempo de tribulações que finalmente acabara.

* * *

No dia seguinte Niéle veio visitá-la.

- Trouxe-lhe algumas coisas, Haldir pediu que olhasse pelas suas necessidades, para que não precisasse se afastar de casa .

- Sempre uma benção! Gostaria de poder retribuir sua generosidade algum dia, Niéle. Se houver alguma coisa que eu tenha e você deseje, por favor me fale.

Niéle não respondeu, estendendo a Darai uma cesta.

- Roupas! Obrigada Niéle, não encontrei meus vestidos em lugar nenhum, sabe o que aconteceu com eles?

- Haldir os rasgou quando você foi embora.

- Rasgou? Por quê? A Senhora Galadriel não explicou porque parti?

- Ela não entrou em detalhes.

- Ahn... – Claro que a Senhora da Luz não entrara em detalhes, também ela queria proteger a origem de Mîleithel! Então Haldir só soubera de tudo quando ela fora ao Rei de Gondor!

- Quebrou meu espelho também?

- Eu lhe trouxe outro.

* * *

As gentes de Lothlórien não lhe estavam sendo das mais amistosas. Não que a tratassem mal, não seria de sua natureza, mas não a tinham mais como uma filha ou irmã adotiva. Sabiam agora que era do povo aliado à Sombra, embora poucos dos habitantes da Floresta Dourada tivessem um contato com o mundo exterior que lhes permitisse saber mais detalhes, pelo que não havia como não ser grata.

- O isolamento é fruto de nossa história – disse-lhe a Senhora Galadriel – e a desconfiança para com os estrangeiros é sua irmã.

- Se isso protege o meu segredo, não posso me queixar.

- Sim, isso protege o nosso segredo, embora vá lhe oprimir, criança.

- Nada me oprimirá em Seu Reino, Minha Senhora, não ao lado de meu marido.

Galadriel também fora estrangeira uma vez, e também necessitara de abrigo para seu segredo então.

- Assim lhe desejo – disse tocando a face de Darai. – Tem muita força, Cabelos Negros, e paixão.

A adan não compreendeu porque a Rainha parecia tão cansada ao lhe dizer isso.

**A VOLTA DE HALDIR**

As emoções ameaçaram dominá-lo quando Haldir encontrou o talan vazio ao anoitecer, mas rapidamente retomou o controle ao ouvir as vozes que se aproximavam.

- _Ada_! – Os filhos acorreram para seu colo ao encontrar o pai em casa, e Haldir suspendeu a ambos em seus braços, enquanto Mornfinniel observava a cena enlevada, ainda na soleira da porta.

Parecia doce e meiga, quase tímida, mas Haldir fechou a expressão após contemplá-la por um breve momento. Havia passado semanas na organização das forças agora unificadas de Lórien Oriental e da Floresta das Trevas, mas sua batalha interior não arrefecera:

- Onde estavam?

- Fomos ter com Niéle, pois ela se sente sozinha sem as crianças – disse Darai – e eu também. Isso o desagrada, meu senhor?

- Nenhum marido se agrada de não encontrar a esposa ao retornar para casa após uma longa ausência.

- E nenhuma esposa se agrada da ausência do marido.

- Minha ausência não foi maior que a sua, minha senhora, e a senhora sabia onde eu estava e por que - Haldir soergueu-lhe as sobrancelhas num rápido olhar de desagrado, antes de voltar-se para os filhos em seus braços.

Ele a entendera mal, pensou Darai, só queria dizer-lhe que estava saudosa.

Enquanto as crianças punham o pai a par de todas as novidades Darai preparou o banho de Haldir, após o que colocou os meninos para dormir, impaciente de paixão.

Sim, era mais do que evidente, ela queria, ansiava por... pelo encontro carnal.

Como? Como podia ela, agora que sabia? Agora que ambos sabiam?

Aquilo pelo que ela passara, aquilo mutilava a alma, ele o testemunhara – Todos em Lórien testemunharam a agonia da senhora Celebrian.

Mas não parecia afetar aquela criatura que lhe lançava olhares maliciosos.

Olhares devoradores.

Desde que se haviam amado pela segunda vez fora assim, sem freios, sem pudores.

Não tinham conhecimento então do que sabiam agora entretanto.

Ao contrário de agora.

* * *

Haldir não sabia o que pensar... Temera uma longa batalha contra feridas que talvez nunca pudessem ser curadas.

Seus temores haviam-se transformado em horror porém, exatamente por não se concretizarem: a forma como Cabelos Negros dançara, a forma como sequer se apresentara, em seus trajes e sua empáfia sulista, a forma como reagira, semi-consciente, à concretização de seu casamento, entre gemidos surdos e estertores, revirando os olhos ...

Os olhos lúbricos que lhe voltava agora.

Estava além do que Haldir podia entender.

Além do que podia aceitar.

Durante a longa ausência de Mornfinniel, Haldir refletira sobre o quanto a paixão que o unira a adan era malfazeja, tentando imaginar que, ao mirar a face tão próxima, os olhos como lagoas negras e a boca entreaberta, fazia outra coisa que não beijar aquela criatura, sem, entretanto, obter sucesso.

Quando a reencontrara e ouvira seu relato, nos saguões de Minas Tirith, porém, seu amor inescapável fez de tudo para escancarar a ela as portas de sua compaixão. Aceitar que aquela explicação tudo justificava, tornava possível tudo perdoar.

Contudo, havia algo em Cabelos Negros que tornava impossível travesti-la com trajes de vítima.

Não lhe assentavam.

O que Haldir não podia entender.

Torturado além do limite em que sua própria dignidade ficaria irremediavelmente avariada, um elfo morreria.

Mesmo uma adan, quando brutalizada daquela forma, era sabido que podia fenecer.

Ou no mínimo acabrunhar-se.

Ele tinha dificuldades em lidar com o que acontecera com ela.

Tentar imaginar o que lhe acontecera quase fazia parar seu coração.

A ela, contudo, a volta de suas memórias parecia não haver afetado grandemente.

Ao contrário, nesta nova Monrfinniel – que chamava a si mesma Darai – Haldir vislumbrava uma malícia, uma ... sensualidade, que sua Cabelos Negros nunca assumira tão explicitamente.

A própria forma como ela se movia, até como andava, havia mudado, tornando-se mais sinuosa, mais provocativa.

Voltava-lhe os olhos baixos, e deixava entrever a língua a umedecer os lábios, como que antecipando um banquete.

Ela já se despia.

E de pronto despia a ele.

Haldir observou quase em transe enquanto ela lhe lambia o tronco, quase como um animal devorando a outro ainda vivo.

- _Nay_ – disse Haldir tomando-a nos braços e conduzindo-a à cama. Onde a deitou desvencilhando-se de seus braços.

Haviam-se amado já com animalidade, anteriormente, mas ainda assim com certa inocência, quase como crianças podem até lutar, pretender se matar um ao outro, com alegria e despreocupação.

Aquilo a que ela quisera conduzi-lo agora, contudo, ultrapassava de muito esses limites.

Ao menos os limites que o elfo poderia tolerar.

Esposos não se amavam desta forma, mas com respeito mútuo, com comedimento.

Sem aquela ânsia com que se procuravam antes.

Darai ainda tentou cavalga-lo.

Mas Haldir lutou para conter-se, e conduziu Mornfinniel a um encontro suave, de desfecho ameno, findo o qual beijou-lhe a fronte.

Pronto, fora delicado e aprazível.

Como devia ser.

* * *

Quem ou o quê aquele galadhrim pensava que ela era, Darai não sabia. Mas ela sabia o que ele era. Havia uma palavra na língua de Harad para um marido assim, e não era uma palavra que honrasse aquele a qual se referia.

Aliás, havia palavras também para expressar aquilo no qual uma esposa transformaria um marido daqueles, e eram palavras ainda menos honoráveis.

Daror a amaldiçoara, só podia ser! - Darai espumava de ódio, ocupando-se em preparar o desjejum dos garotos que já haviam despertado, e do pai que logo cedo tinham ido acordar. – Se não fosse por eles, ela é que o teria acordado, com a faca que agora fatiava o pão nas mãos.

Se não fosse por eles, aliás, teria se ido embora de novo, e naquela mesma noite.

Teimosa estúpida, por que fizera isso? Correra atrás de Haldir, confrontara o irmão por ele, exilara-se do Harad, pelo quê, deuses dos elfos e de Harad, pelo quê? Não entendera que nada mais poderia ser como antes? Que ele não poderia mais amá-la sabendo quem era?

Mas não, não podia voltar a Harad naquelas condições, sujeita ao escárnio de todos, a implorar pelo abrigo e proteção de Daror, desonrada.

Desonrada.

Ela. Darai da Casa de Or, filha de Ravai de Raor.

Não mesmo!

Não podia de fato voltar, só teria a perder.

Inclusive o orgulho de si mesma.

Haldir estava negando-se ao seu poder de mulher, aquilo era um desafio, e ela iria vencê-lo.

Ou destruir os dois tentando.

* * *

Muito, muito difícil contudo, era seduzir um marido que não só não queria participar do seu jogo de sedução, mas sentia-se ofendido pelos métodos de que ela fazia uso para tenta-lo.

E muito, muito demorado para uma criatura que media o tempo de forma tão impaciente quanto uma mulher de Harad.

Pela primeira vez na vida Darai sentiu-se completamente só. Pois a maior das solidões não corresponde ao estar desacompanhado, mas exatamente ao estar isolado daquilo que nos está mais próximo.

A frieza de Caras Galadhom não se comparava a frieza de seu marido. Aquela pelo menos não a admoestava a qualquer pretexto. As ressalvas da cidade para consigo eram envoltas em formal discrição, e chegavam a ser mitigadas pelo carinho generoso que via continuar a ser devotado a seus filhos.

Ademais,sempre se podia quedar o rosto para o lado, e, com olhos meigos, pedir aos sérios sentinelas um sorriso,o qual, ainda que saísse tímido, nem por isso deixaria de soar divertido.

* * *

Por óbvio que provocar-lhe o ciúme era algo que rompia a contenção a que se forçava o capitão dos galadhrim, porém com consequências nefastas, bem diversas das pretendidas pela mulher do sul.

O que conseguia era que ele a repreendesse, buscando controla-la cada vez mais, suprimir-lhe aqueles comportamentos descabidos, que certamente colocavam a ambos em situação vexaminosa.

Depois de cada explosão, Haldir por sua vez recriminava-se, descontente com a força e a ambiguidade de suas próprias emoções – elas o traíam, e luta constante contra elas era necessária.

Fosse com a esposa, fosse consigo mesmo, sua casa hoje era palco de batalhas tão ferrenhas quanto jamais travara outrora.

Entretanto...

Entretanto a amava tão, tão perdidamente ...

Passaria o resto de sua vida em comum buscando antes enquadra-la que compreende-la, porque nunca admitiria que apaixonara-se por tudo que ela era, malfazeja ou não, e não apenas pela parte dela à que se prestava a um amor adequado e conforme.

* * *

Ela estava tão quieta; estaria dormindo? Haldir correu os dedos pelas costas douradas de Mornfinniel, sem se dar conta do que fazia, até perceber o arrepio provocado pela rara carícia. Ainda que concentrasse toda sua vontade, o turbilhão de preocupação, cuidado, paixão, desejo e impossibilidade pulsava em suas veias sempre que se distraia.

Mornfinniel, entretanto, continuou imóvel em sua solidão orgulhosa, lágrimas escondidas sob os cachos negros.

Não queria admitir, mas estava exausta.

Nenhum dos dois podia mais sustentar aquela situação.


	26. O ESPELHO

Em primeiro lugar, obrigada pelas apaixonadas reviews que o capítulo anterior recebeu de tantas autoras talentosas que me orgulho estejam-no acompanhando até aqui.

Algumas chegaram a se desculpar pelo tom dos comentários - e houve até quem admitisse jamais ter gostado de Haldir. – Ao contrário do que possam pensar, a forte reação com que me brindaram só me fez satisfeita. O que seria de um trabalho que ousou intitular-se "A Paixão dos Edain", se só despertasse mornos comentários de aprovação? Não, mesmo a repulsa, o franco ódio a um dos personagens que mais amo, eu consideraria melhor que isso...

Assim sendo, mesmo ao reconhecer o quão curto ficou este capítulo, peço a graça de que o comentem também, prometendo que sua continuação desta vez será postada em um intervalo mais breve.

Para encerrar o assunto, seguem as recomendações:

Super Elfa Ju Bloom – **MÚSICA FÚNEBRE **(songfic) e **ROSAS, ARMAS AMOR E SANGUE** (terminada); recomendações absolutas.

Nimrodel Lorelim – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS**: Poesia em prosa, acompanhando os caminhos de um certo alguém, e de tantos outros personagens conhecidos ou novos que cruzaram o seu caminho, e cada um dotado de luz e vida próprias (aguardamos um novo amor para Ivy, pelo menos eu aguardo).

Lady Liebe - **A HORA DOS MAGOS; HOBBITS NO MACDONALDS; A OUTRA FACE DA MOEDA **... para espairecer.

Lady Éowyn – **OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN **... para se enternecer.

Kianah – **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA **... para reviver a maior das aventuras, sob um novo ponto de vista.

Kwannom – **HALDIR & HALETH **... para se alucinar ... e votar na premiação do site elvenlords: Vamos valorizar a prata da casa, pessoal!

Sadie Sil – **VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS **... para se emocionar mais que nunca com os capítulos finais da fic das fics (e no mais não há palavras sobre Sadie, sua arte, sua generosidade, sua maestria, seu jeito angst de ser, que eu já não tenha dito.

**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN – Parte 3**

**Capítulo XXV – O Espelho**

**IMAGENS NO ESPELHO**

Maldição! Mais uma vez chegara em casa para não encontrar ninguém! A esposa certamente exibindo a figura por Caras Galadhom. Não percebia que se estava expondo? Não se importava em enfrentar o constrangimento das gentes?

O passar do tempo não os havia ajudado em nada.

A cada temporada em que se afastava para a fronteira quando o clima de conflito e beligerância entre eles se tornava insuportável e Haldir achava que não seria mais capaz de deter o controle sequer sobre si mesmo, mais obsessivamente seu pensamento se voltava para ela, para o fascínio nefasto que suas provocações despudoradas exerciam sobre ele.

E logo o ciúme e a saudade o faziam voltar. Sempre esperançoso de que desta vez seria diferente, que desta vez seria a antiga Cabelos Negros a espera-lo, com os cabelos enfeitados por flores de mallorn, que ela o acataria, buscaria antes agradá-lo que indispor-se com ele, que então teriam novamente paz, encantamento, ele a ergueria nos braços e em seu quarto se reencontrariam, naturalmente, como era antes.

Mas nada, nunca mais, seria como fora antes.

Exceto pela necessidade desesperada da presença dela que sempre o acompanharia.

Uma outra presença, entretanto, fora a única que encontrara no talan; sua própria presença refletida num rico espelho encostado à parede da sala.

Haldir aproximou-se do magnífico trabalho dos anões que reconheceu, mirando-se em toda sua altura. Caro, com certeza. O que dera em Mornfinniel para colocá-lo naquela sala? Destoava da simplicidade em redor.

Contudo, não era hora de preocupar-se com isso; antes de mais nada, fazia-se tarde, e Haldir soube onde buscar a esposa.

* * *

Encontrou-a já retornando da casa de Niéle. Arrastava um sonolento Mîleithel pela mão, enquanto Onneneithel dormia em seus braços. Seu primogênito já não mais crescia de forma tão acelerada, mas a mãe não teria conseguido carregar os dois.

Ao ver o pai, o filho mais velho buscou menos seu abraço do que abrigo para o próprio sono. Recostando-o em seu ombro, Haldir regressou silenciosamente ao lado da mulher pelo caminho que acabara de percorrer.

Darai sentiu a sombra começar a infiltrar-se em seu coração novamente. Calculara mal a época do retorno do marido, agora teria de sofrer seu descontentamento com a visita à amiga.

Não! – gritou alguma coisa dentro dela. – O tempo de escuridão acabara para si, não mais se curvaria!

O sol voltara a brilhar para ela desde que trouxera o espelho para casa, e nele mirara a dança da princesa da mais orgulhosa Casa de Harad.

Os meninos foram acomodados em suas camas e Darai ocupou-se de preparar o banho do marido, e depois da casa.

Haldir não pode deixar de notar, ela o evitava.

Mas os olhos negros a toda hora procuravam o espelho e sorriam a cada vez que o encontravam.

Era como se fossem cúmplices, amigos, como se compartilhassem um segredo, a mulher e o espelho.

Havia mais intimidade entre sua esposa e o espelho do que entre ela e o marido – sentiu Haldir um ciúme avassalador, ao vê-la dirigir ao objeto os sedutores olhares que outrora dirigira a ele.

- De quem é este espelho?

- É meu.

- De onde veio? Quem lho deu?

- Eu o comprei do povo de Dúrin, que agora tem permissão para vir a Caras Galadhom comerciar.

- Comprou-o? Comprometeu-me com os anões?

- Não, meu marido, não o comprometi com ninguém, já está pago.

- Já está pago? Quem pagou por ele?

- Eu paguei.

- Pagou? Como? – perguntou Haldir

- Com meu ouro – respondeu ela.

- Seu ouro? Que ouro?

- Daror colocou um dote em ouro de sua Casa entre os pertences que me acompanharam – esclareceu Darai.

Contudo, Haldir duvidava ainda:

- Pensei que o costume de seu povo era que o dote fosse ofertado pelo noivo.

- Assim é a tradição de meu povo, mas Daror sabia que não possuía tesouros, eu disse a ele.

- Disse ao seu irmão que eu não tinha meios de prover as suas necessidades? – Haldir sentiu-se possesso.

- Não, meu marido – retorquiu Darai, sem paciência para mais um desentendimento – apenas lhe disse que os elfos não possuem tesouros como os haradrim.

Haldir via-se de novo frente ao ogro de Harad, que zombava dele, dizendo-lhe que era preciso mérito para pretender sua irmã: então era a isso que estava se referindo? E no final, caridosamente, proviera-a com a garantia de seu sustento, como se ele, Haldir, não fosse capaz de fazê-lo!

- Não devia ter feito isso, minha senhora; se precisar de alguma coisa, basta pedi-la a mim! Vai enviar de volta o ouro de seu irmão.

- É meu de direito! Os poucos adornos com que dancei foram só o que restou do saque das joias de Ravai, que são minha herança! Daror só realizou uma pequena compensação do que me cabe.

- Poucos são os adornos com que tem o mau gosto de desfilar ostentosamente por toda Caras Galadhom? Dê-mos, vou enviá-los todos de volta ao rei de Harad.

- Não! – rugiu Darai feroz – é herança de minha mãe, e não pode dispor dela! Sou uma princesa de Harad, não serei espoliada nem andarei como uma mendiga! E também não seguirei escondendo-me, como é de sua vontade, como se tivesse algo de que me envergonhar, elfo das trevas: se não era digno de mim, não devia ter-me esposado, outro o faria!

Insano de ódio, Haldir avançou para ela e começou a arrancar-lhe os colares:

- Fez com que a reclamasse, agora fará como digo!

- Arrependo-me! Preferia ter sido entregue a qualquer outro que não você! – os dois lutavam, o ouro resistindo no pescoço de Darai antes de ceder à força do elfo, as mãos de Haldir rasgando o vestido dela junto com seus colares, cujos elos partidos lhe cortavam a carne – Afaste-se de mim, seu orc maldito!

Àquela injúria, Haldir terminou de transtornar-se. O elfo agarrou os cabelos negros e arrastou Darai para fora do talan

- Conhece bem os orcs, rameira, comprou deles a vida, e não foi com ouro que pagou! Há todo dia capitães partindo de Lórien para caçá-los com seus galadhrim, levá-la-ão até eles, que são mais dignos de ti!


	27. REFLEXOS

Demorou mais do que eu gostaria, mas espero que esse capítulo agrade a vocês tanto quanto me agradaram:

**ROSAS, ARMAS AMOR E SANGUE** (terminada) e **MÚSICA FÚNEBRE **(songfic), da super Elfa Ju Bloom 

**CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS**, de Nimrodel Lorelim, que esta semana ganhou um capítulo absolutamente arrebatador e apaixonado, centrado em dois personagens que sem dúvida alguma freqüentam minha lista de favoritos, indicando que minha Esperança não será em vão..

**A HORA DOS MAGOS; HOBBITS NO MACDONALDS; A OUTRA FACE DA MOEDA**, de Lady Liebe – escritora talentosa e leitora maluquete que de vez em quando me alegra fazendo-me saber que ainda está acompanhando.

**OS JARDINS DE ITHILIEN**, de Lady Éowyn – em quem eu deveria me inspirar mais no entendimento de que existem sim relações descomplicadas.

**ESTRELA SILENCIOSA**, de Kianah – que tanto como escritora quanto como reviewer tem me propiciado novos motivos de reflexão.

**HALDIR & HALETH**, não, Kwannom não nos abandonou, é que a pandemia generalizada que tem atacado os PCs de nossas autoras também a atingiu, mas um novo capítulo está por vir.

**VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS**: CAPÍTULOS FINAIS! Sadie Sil se redimirá das maldades que perpetrou contra Legolas? E seus leitores, sobreviverão ao final da saga angustiante? Mas, será este realmente o final? Não percam por nada!

**APRENDENDO**: Kika-Sama provou esta semana que não só é uma grande autora, como também uma advogada brilhante. Entretanto, se pôde montar a defesa de Haldir em 24 horas, também pode retomar uma fic da qual eu estou sentindo muita falta ... e espero que venha a se certificar de que agiu certo – e de conformidade com o direito – ao não deixar o elfo sem defesa.

Muito me agradaram também as reviews da leitoras Regina e Nanda, as quais mais uma vez agradeço, aproveitando para perguntar se a Raquel ainda está nos acompanhando.

Sem mais delongas:

**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN – Parte 3**

**Capítulo XXVI - Reflexos**

**À PRÓPRIA IMAGEM**

- Não meu senhor! Não! Por misericórdia! – Horrorizava-se agora Darai de haver despertado a ira de Haldir - Se tem amor ao meu filho, eu lhe imploro que não o exponha! – suplicava ela.

Ainda segurando-a pelos cabelos, o elfo a arrastou novamente para o interior do talan, jogando-a no chão de onde ela não se levantou, o rosto escondido entre os cabelos, o rubor visível nas costas e nos braços nus.

Mas o que estava fazendo afinal? Mais que desafiara o pai de seus filhos: ofendera Haldir com palavras que sabia que atingiriam de forma certeira seu orgulho e sua honra. Ferira-o sem medir as consequências, mas agora se desesperava; despertara a fúria do elfo, e a vingança dele atingiria seu filho! E subitamente começou a rezar silenciosamente aos Valar – deuses dos elfos, mais afeitos à compaixão que as forças de Harad – chorando pela última vez na vida, e a primeira em muitos anos, num pranto em que frustração, raiva, medo e sofrimento amontoados desaguaram à princípio de forma contida, até transformarem-se numa torrente surpreendente e incontrolável. Que os Valar não punissem um inocente pelos descaminhos da vida dela! Que ao menos seus filhos fossem poupados!

Haldir andava lentamente pelo aposento, rodeando a figura no chão, assombrado com a enormidade do desatino que quase cometera. ... elfos decaídos ... orcs ... no que se estava transformando perdendo o controle daquela forma, agindo assim?

Mandá-la embora? Sim, sabia que era o que devia fazer! – Haldir respirou profundamente. – Mas não tivera forças para fazê-lo anos antes, e não as tinha agora. Seu orgulho, seus princípios, sua confiança, tudo fora enxovalhado por aquela criatura que se fazia odiar com a mesma intensidade que se fazia amar.

Não estava suportando vê-la chorar. Nunca a vira fazê-lo.

Mas as lágrimas de Darai eram sinceras. Suas comportas haviam finalmente irrompido com toda força, toda a sua miséria lhe assomava: o assassínio de seu pai, a tortura de sua mãe, seu próprio inferno, e sua solidão imensa ao lado daquele estrangeiro a quem se prendera abandonando seu povo e sua terra.

Ela estava fingindo! Era um truque, um truque escandaloso que iria despertar seus filhos e roubar os últimos resquícios de dignidade que ainda havia em seu lar.

Haldir puxou seus cabelos, forçando a visagem do rosto:

- Enxugue suas falsas lágrimas, minha senhora, elas não me convencem da modéstia das dançarinas de Harad.

- Deixe-a em paz! – disse Mîleithel assomando do quarto.

Haldir sentiu como uma adaga a rasgar-lhe o coração ao ver o o filho que postar-se entre os pais.

Como parecia corajoso encarando o elfo de duas vezes sua altura, com a justiça em seu semblante, enfrentando o pai para proteger a mãe.

Haldir não pode deixar de sentir-se orgulhoso... e desesperado: que pensaria o filho de si agora? Como ... como explicar-lhe o que ele mesmo não entendia? – Agora era o elfo a sentir-se desarvorado, enquanto Darai rapidamente recompunha-se, os instintos absolutamente voltados para a proteção das crias. Agora não tinha de ser por causa dela, mas deles ...

- Meu filho, o que é isso? Respeite ao seu pai – disse Darai pousando-lhe a mão no ombro angustiada, o mais terrível dos temores assomando-lhe.

- Ele a fez chorar – redarguiu o menino.

- Darai não chora, meu pequeno – Darai já continha seus soluços, mas alternava os olhos assustados entre o pai e o filho ... E se Haldir repudiasse o filho juntamente com ela?

- Chora sim, a toda hora! Meu pai a machuca – insistiu o garoto.

As palavras do menino soavam dolorosamente para Haldir. Algo estava fora do lugar ali, em uma mulher adulta sendo protegida pelo filho pequeno... Sua mulher... sendo protegida do próprio marido.

- Não, meu filho! Seu pai é o Pai de sua Casa, e as ações do Pai da Casa são para ser acatadas! – admoestou-o Darai, secando as últimas lágrimas.

- Ele a está maltratando – insistiu Mîleithel mais uma vez.

- O castigo de seus filhos é disposição do Pai da Casa, já não lhe expliquei? – perguntou Darai em tom doce, mas firme. – Agora sua mãe quer que você pegue seu irmãozinho e leve-o até a casa de Niéle. – Precisava tirá-lo dali, evitar qualquer conflito entre o pai e o filho.

O menino olhava da mãe para o pai, com o olhar sério.

- Por favor, meu filho, faça como eu disse. – Precisava tirá-lo dali, precisava evitar um desastre, e só lhe ocorria uma maneira ...

Mîleithel pegou pela mão o irmão, também totalmente desperto a observar os pais, e saiu do talan sobraçando as capas e calçados que a mãe lhe entregara, uma rara expressão contrariada em seu rosto.

O olhar de Haldir permaneceu na imagem do menino mesmo depois de sua partida – tudo, tudo, tudo estava fora do lugar em seu mundo - até que Darai, ainda envolta em sua roupa rasgada, pôs em sua mão o cinto.

A princesa de Harad só vislumbrava uma opção.

- Fiz muito mal, Meu Senhor, desacatei-o com palavras que meu coração renega. Por favor, castigue-me – falou ela.

- O quê? – perguntou Haldir, sem compreender o significado das palavras.

Darai ajoelhou-se à sua frente, voltando para ele as costas nuas das quais afastara o cabelo.

- Está com justa raiva, já a carrega há muito tempo. Está consumindo a todos nós. Castigue a mim, meu senhor, não se volte contra o filho que o ama – disse a mulher ajoelhada a seus pés.

- ...

**O INTERIOR DO ESPELHO **

Haldir olhou do cinto para as costas expostas de sua esposa, para sua pele macia e morena, e uma vez mais para o chicote que ela pusera em suas mãos, antes de atirá-lo longe, sentando-se no chão e puxando Darai para junto de si.

- Eu a machuquei tanto assim, minha bela? – perguntou à esposa, tomando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

- É direito do Pai da Casa marcar a pele dos maus filhos – respondeu Darai, baixando os olhos.

- Não sou eu um bárbaro, apesar de como venha lhe tratando, e nunca mais permitirei que seus filhos a vejam chorar. O que quer que a ofenda ou entristeça, minha senhora, de agora em diante deve me dizer. Mesmo que a fonte de seu tormento seja um elfo grande, mau e ciumento; enfrentaria o que fosse por você, vou enfrentá-lo também, se tentar mais uma vez quebrar as asas do meu lindo pássaro cruel.

- É para isso que meu coração bate, para protegê-la – disse Haldir embalando-a em seu colo. – E quando você partiu, fiquei tão preocupado. E tão triste e furioso! Não importava o que dissessem, não conseguia deixar de pensar que tivesse fugido de mim para a proteção de outros braços!

O rosto de Haldir era um caleidoscópio de emoções: tristeza, raiva, paixão... mas o tema subjacente era terno. Darai agradecia mentalmente aos Valar à medida que a face tensa encontrava alívio ante seus olhos atentos. O Pai de sua Casa se acalmaria: seu filho seria poupado.

– E de repente eu a reencontrei no Palácio, tão nobre e selvagem, e imaginei qual daqueles homens seria o seu, disposto a matá-lo em frente ao trono de Gondor e arrastar você pela trança de volta para mim! – Haldir acariciava a face dos olhos negros que se voltavam para ele – E fiquei devastado de dor pelas suas palavras, queria tomar seu corpo nos meus braços e consolá-lo de tanta desdita – Haldir beijava os cabelos de Mornfinniel - E como admirei sua altivez, minha princesa bárbara orgulhosa, quando desprezou a piedade daquela gente.

- Então você se foi para procurar por suas parentas, e eu me fui para matar orcs e vingar você. E tive prazer em ceifar cabeças como o lavrador ceifa o trigo, cantando em meu coração uma canção selvagem de violência, pois cada orc morto era um orc a menos para assombrar você, minha adorada.

- Mas eu achava que não me queria mais, que havia alguém para você entre o seu povo, pois não se voltou para mim quando nos vimos – a voz do elfo era doce e baixa e sentida. – Mas ainda assim não pude ficar longe, e voltei para perto de onde sabia que você estava, como a planta se volta para o Sol.

- E aí você veio ao palácio de novo. E sim, neste dia sim, eu lhe teria dado uma surra memorável se lhe tivesse posto as mãos, por desafiar o Rei Abençoado daquela maneira, enredando e seduzindo a Estrela Vespertina com o propósito de fazer aquela proposta infame.

- Então você disse aquelas palavras ao sair, e eu senti como se tomasse meu coração nas mãos e fizesse dele um brinquedo do seu capricho. Fez-me ir até aquele festival obsceno, onde o que era só meu estava se oferecendo a todos! Onde o tesouro dos meus olhos estava sendo exibido para a multidão! E como me enfureci e desesperei quando vi toda aquela riqueza que eu não poderia igualar sendo ofertada por você! – e a fúria com que Haldir disse as últimas palavras fez o sentido de perigo de Darai assomar novamente - Como eu poderia admitir ao Rei o quanto a proposta das mulheres de Gondor encheu-me de inconfessável esperança?

- E quando por milagre seu irmão, aquela criatura detestável, fingiu que recebia de mim o que sabia não me pertencer e disse que ma daria, meu coração disparou como o de um menino.

- Então você surgiu, deslumbrante e nua novamente em meio àquela multidão, e eu quase enlouqueci de ciúmes enquanto seu irmão falava sem parar, fora de mim de tanto desejo. Entretanto, você não sabia com quem estava casando, estava estampado na vagueza de seu olhar, e não podia acalmar meu coração revelando-me se aquela era realmente a disposição de sua vontade.

- E aí, minha criança ímpia – havia riso, mas também havia ofensa na voz de Haldir ao chamá-la assim. – minha princesa pagã, você gemeu quando a possuí, mesmo sem saber quem eu era. E eu a odiei, pois o meu desejo deseja apenas e tão somente a você, e não poderia ser satisfeito por mais ninguém.

- Mas eu sabia que era Haldir de Lórien que me tomava – redarguiu Darai, defendendo-se – pois mesmo na névoa em que minha mente se encontrava chegou-lhe a presença do meu senhor!


	28. IMAGENS INVERTIDAS

Tecnicamente falando, por duas palavras este é um texto NC-17; àqueles que manifestarem seu descontentamento, prometo a imediata correção das impropriedades que forem apontadas.

Agradeço mais uma vez o estímulo das leitoras Regina e Nanda, e das fantásticas autoras que tiveram a solidariedade de acompanhar essa jornada longa:

Elfa Ju Bloom – brava autora de **ROSAS, ARMAS AMOR E SANGUE**.

Nimrodel Lorelim – artesã das almas que permeiam as **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS**

Lady Liebe – irônica criadora de **A HORA DOS MAGOS; HOBBITS NO MACDONALDS; A OUTRA FACE DA MOEDA **

Lady Éowyn – amiga sensível que encontrei nos** JARDINS DE ITHILIEN **

Kianah – Elentari da **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA **

Kwannom – apaixonada narradora de **HALDIR & HALETH **

Sadie Sil – Mestre Panthael - repleta de sabedoria - de **VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS.**

**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN – Parte 3**

**Capítulo XXVII - Imagens Invertidas**

**AMOR INVERTIDO**

Àquelas palavras, Haldir levantou-se com Darai nos braços: tinham-lhe insuflado uma paixão tão grande quanto seu desejo de acreditar nelas, de deixar seu amor escancarar-lhe as comportas da compaixão e do desejo que tão absurdamente tentara suprimir em si mesmo por tanto e tão insano tempo, e deitando-a na cama do quarto ele a beijou, carinhosa mas sofregamente.

Contudo os lábios de Darai – quem diria? – haviam-se desabituado de beijos, e não corresponderam de pronto.

Pois em seus cálculos, trejeitos, estratégias e maquinações, Darai era uma pessoa verdadeira, que simplesmente não se negava aos rumos de seu coração, tortuosos que fossem. Se por paixão buscara a todo custo retornar a Haldir, e com ele a Lórien, por raiva e frustração, ao supor-se desprezada, acabara por tomar-se-lhe de uma espécie de repulsa, de rejeição.

A esse respeito ele a compreendia, pois não era preciso que para tanto trocassem palavras, junções de sons que exprimiam conceitos que poderiam não ser compreendidos pelos interlocutores da mesma forma – tanto mais quanto díspares suas formações, seus valores, suas expectativas ...

A esse respeito ele a compreendia, pois não era preciso que para tanto trocassem palavras, bastava tocá-la e sentir o enrijecer de seu corpo, o quê de angústia com que os braços dela mais o continham ao espalmar a mão em seus ombros do que o abraçavam ...

Não me quer mais, minha bela? – Quisera Haldir perguntar – Tornei-me um orc para você? Você a quem adoro tanto? Você que declarou há pouco que me reconhecera em meio a seu torpor? Que chamou-me de seu senhor?

Mas palavras ... palavras eram por vezes a pior forma de comunicação entre eles: conduzindo a recriminações, reverberando dúvidas que não deveriam existir ...

Não podia duvidar que ela o queria. Não podia duvidar que fosse capaz de se fazer querer.

Haldir beijou-a ainda mais sofregamente e, vendo que ele insistia ainda que ambos se apercebessem da resistência dela , Darai sentiu-se lisonjeada.

Oras, ela era Darai de Harad, e finalmente ele se apercebera disso.

Ela se arriscara, e muito, para que acontecesse.

E agora, o coração disparado, o medo e a exultação em turbilhão, se comprazia das mãos dele agarrando-lhe o corpo, de ouvir-lhe a respiração ofegar, de ter suas roupas novamente rasgadas por ele com fúria, só que desta vez fúria de paixão.

Rá! Era Darai da Casa de Or, filha de Ravai, e nenhum poderia resistir-lhe, e ao final seria a sua a vontade que prevaleceria.

E Darai começou a deixar-se beijar.

Haldir nem sabia direito se a beijava ou se a sufocava.

A boca de flor carnuda. A boca de flor lasciva, a boca de flor carnívora ...

- Cabelos Negros ...

Seu corpo fora treinado para atender àquele chamado, e ela sentiu com delícia o arrepio percorrer o próprio corpo ... Abraçava-o já, e beijava-o também, rolando da cama para o chão do talan, arrancando-se um do outro o que restava de suas roupas.

Pele com pele, corpos deslizando um no outro, bocas percorrendo o que encontrassem pelo caminho, mãos que se entrelaçavam, que espremiam e apertavam, independentes de qualquer vontade consciente, agarrando-se a pernas, braços, troncos e cabelos, buscando puxar mais do que o corpo, a própria alma do amado para si.

Profusão de pernas em todas as direções. Risos e gritos. Arranhões.

Pareceu a Haldir que ela lhe fizera uma ferida com as unhas, e agora lhe lambia o sangue. Em outro momento teria se horrorizado, mas naquela não: selvagem, animal e instintivo eram o que ele era e vivia naquele instante.

- Cabelos Negros ... – buscou chama-la novamente, mas já a voz lhe falhou, e bem não seria preciso: desta maneira ela estava pronta a segui-lo, fosse onde fosse.

E no dia seguinte, finalmente, depois de muito tempo, Haldir acordou sem qualquer lembrança de dor em sua cabeça.

* * *

Naquela manhã Haldir correu à casa de Niéle, e após trocar com ela breves palavras foi ter com seu filho, ajoelhando-se frente a um menino triste.

- Mîleithel, meu filho, bem amado de toda Lórien, estou aqui para dizer-lhe que ontem à noite você estava certo, e eu estava tão errado, jamais deixe a tradição bárbara de sua mãe convencê-lo do contrário. Estive errado por tempo demais, no que ele corre para você e para sua mãe, e peço seu perdão, meu filho justo e valente.

O rapazinho, entretanto, nada lhe respondeu, ferido, e Haldir pousou a mão em seu ombro, à maneira dos elfos

- Tenho muito orgulho de ser o seu pai, e o que quer que aconteça, nunca se esqueça disso. Vejo com júbilo o quanto cresce em justiça e generosidade, seja generoso comigo também, meu filho, e me perdoe.

Mîleithel pousou a mão no ombro do pai, ainda cabisbaixo.

- Perdoa o seu pai, meu filho?

- Claro – respondeu a voz baixa do menino que ainda não compreendia, envergonhado por duvidar do pai que adorava.

As mãos de Haldir pousadas nos ombros de Mîleithel de repente o envolveram, no profundo afeto do gesto que o elfo aprendera com os edain. Seu filho era um deles, um da raça dos homens. Nele o que prevalecera fora o sangue daquele povo. O sangue determinado de uma adan indomável, de espírito nobre e valoroso. E Haldir se orgulhou do filho mortal, de sua espécie e da temeridade valente que a movia. Era uma luz que florescera na sombra. Apertou-o contra o seu peito, e seu coração se encheu de calor ao sentir o filho retribuir-lhe com a intensidade da devoção, o laço que os ligava mais forte do que nunca, fundindo os afetos dos homens e dos elfos.

E mais um abraço veio se somar àquele, vindo de bracinhos pequenos e rechonchudos. Então Haldir tomou seus dois filhos nos braços e conduziu-os para um novo tempo de alegria em seu lar, onde a felicidade haveria de ser reconstruída.


	29. DO TEMPO DAS FLORES

E ao dobrar a última curva atingimos a reta da qual já se avista a linha de chegada, símbolo de vitória e conquista, mas também mais um símbolo de que tudo tem um fim ... como esta jornada. 

Ao menos para mim, ela foi intensa e profunda, e sinto sim que estarei saindo modificada dela, enriquecida pelo contato e a amizade que desenvolvi com o talento generoso não só de autores soberbos, como Nimrodel Lorellin, Elfa Ju Bloom, Kika-Sama (que retomou **APRENDENDO**, brindando-nos com mais um capítulo), Vick Weasley, Kwannom, Kiannah, Lady Éowyn e, é claro, Sadie Sil, mas também de leitores – e cada vez mais, neste mundo de imagens e informação pré-processada, é preciso talento para ler e pintar um quadro mental com as meras palavras que formam um texto – sensíveis e carinhosos como Regina, Raquel e Nanda.

Uns e outros, espero que venham aproveitando desta paixão tanto quanto eu aproveito de seus textos e reviews instigantes, inteligentes, ousados, cheios de sentimento – que infelizmente parecem ter entrado numa entressafra (com a exceção de Sadie, é claro mais uma vez, que está produzindo como nunca e, ao mesmo tempo que ainda consegue nos surpreender com os agitados capítulos finais de **VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS**, promete DUAS NOVAS FICS para quando esta acabar – Adivinha protagonizadas por quem?)).

Entretanto, saibam que alimentaram minha paixão pessoal de tal forma que o final parece se aproximar apenas para dar vez a um novo começo, um novo desafio, que conto com o apoio de vocês para enfrentar.

Mas antes, preciso me preparar para fechar este ciclo, o que ocorrerá ainda este mês, e para isso conto então com mais um pouco da paciência e perseverança que vocês tanto demonstraram até aqui ...

**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN – PARTE FINAL **

**Capítulo XXVIII - Do Tempo das Flores **

**O VESTIDO ESCURO**

Haldir queria correr pela Floresta Dourada, dia e noite à toda velocidade, como já correra com sua edain nos braços uma vez, e retornar o mais breve possível Caras Galadhom. Apesar de agora carinhoso e gentil, demandava Darai de modo ainda mais inclemente, até a mulher admitir que o marido a punha tonta e sem forças.

Tendo encontrado os meninos ao passar pelo Cerim Amroth, Haldir recebeu suas boas-vindas ali mesmo, e comandou seus pequeninos soldados a retornarem, mas para o talan de Niéle àquela noite, e seguiu na direção de casa da forma mais rápida que sua dignidade permitia.

Subindo ao talan, entretanto, Haldir fez uma careta, que os Valar lhe permitiram disfarçar no instante em que Mornfinniel voltou-se para sua chegada.

- Feliz em te ver, esposa.

- Maegovannem, esposo longamente esperado.

O sorriso radiante dela mitigou o problema; mas que idéia infeliz tivera Haldir de implicar com a exuberância de suas vestes. Cabelos Negros estava trajada com um vestido escuro que lhe caía pessimamente. Onde estava seu lindo vestido vermelho?

_Aye_! Haldir lembrou, destruíra-o com as próprias mãos.

Mandar-lhe-ia fazer outro. Mandar-lhe-ia fazer muitos. Todos vermelhos, decidiu Haldir. Nunca mais desejaria vê-la vestida de outra cor.

Haldir tomou-lhe a rosa vermelha nos lábios, sentindo-se arder.

- Não deve seguir aquilo que dito em meu destempero, senhora minha. Agora vejo que suas roupas devem continuar amoldando-se às suas formas, "filha de minha casa" – riu ele, pronunciando as palavras da língua de Darai.

- Minhas formas não estão em tempo de serem amoldadas aos vestidos, Pai de Minha Casa, seu favor novamente floresceu em mim – disse ela conduzindo a mão do elfo ao seu ventre.

Haldir não foi rápido o suficiente em disfarçar a surpresa, e viu que Darai flagrara a preocupação em seu olhar.

Fizera aquela escolha, porém, não uma, mas duas vezes, e honraria os votos de seu coração por inteiro:

- Rico me faz a esposa que escolhi, duplamente – disse ele com a mão sobre a barriga pejada, beijando os cachos negros.

E evitou ao máximo afastar-se dela durante aquela gestação, mostrando-se um amante delicado, extremamente cuidadoso.

Ao final, a recompensa de seu devotamento foi-lhe presenteada pela Senhora Galadriel, de quem ouviu que uma vez mais a semente dos eldar frutificara no ventre edain.

Desta feita ela o brindara com uma filha. Uma flor dourada cuja cabeleira basta viria a refulgir em todos os tons do ouro, como a do irmão de sangue. E assim Haldir a chamou, Goldeirien, a flor de ouro.

E Goldeirien foi o consolo que restou a todos que ficaram em Caras Galadhom quando a Rainha decidiu que seus dias na Terra Média haviam chegado ao fim.

**A SEMENTE DO ADEUS **

O Capitão de Lórien acompanhou Seus Senhores até os Portos Cinzentos, e finalmente conheceu o mar que jamais vira, e no coração do elfo que até então só ansiara pela Terra dos Mallorn, foi deixada uma semente do anseio pelo mar.

Mas seus filhos eram pequenos, a Terra Média liberta um campo vasto de possibilidades, seu amor pela esposa que não poderia seguir para as Terras Imortais imenso, e aquela semente permaneceu adormecida em seu peito por alguns anos, até o nascimento de sua outra filha.

Pois este abriu uma chaga em seu coração, justamente quando ele já nada temia. E seus olhos se encheram d'água quando a segurou no colo.

E Haldir sentiu o gosto amargo da sina dos homens em sua boca, e chorou por dentro o destino de sua filha edain.

Contudo, a essa veio a amar ainda com mais intensidade que aos demais, pois neles amara sobretudo a si mesmo, mas através dela amou sua Cabelos Negros, de quem era como que uma miniatura.

Morneirien, a flor morena, ele a batizou, embora a esta a mãe tenha destinado também um nome de seu povo, Narai, pois nela sua tradição continuaria.

As crianças dos elfos geralmente necessitam de pouca supervisão e ensinamento, mas isso não ocorria com sua filha mortal, que era travessa, irrequieta e desobediente, freqüentemente agindo de forma temerária e freqüentemente se machucando, ocasião em que corria para os braços do pai, que a consolava.

Já a mãe repreendia as lágrimas vertidas pela filha, pois Darai compreendera que um dia seus filhos mortais não estariam mais protegidos entre os elfos, e não queria que o mundo dos homens os visse chorar.

E na próxima vez que Haldir levou a esposa ao encontro dos haradrim em Minas Tirith, Darai fez-se acompanhar dos filhos, para que conhecessem do povo de Harad.

- Este é Naldir, filho de meu marido estrangeiro – disse então.

E Haldir pousou firmemente a mão no ombro do rapaz em que se transformara Mîleithel ao compreender as palavras da esposa.

- Mas nele foi o sangue de Harad que prevaleceu – declarou Daror – parece-se com você, como a pequenininha.


	30. RANDA NAMARIË

Ao longo deste trabalho, muitas foram as pessoas que me ajudaram: aconselhando, incentivando, comentando, inspirando, compreendendo ... algumas vezes até simplesmente deixando saber que ainda estavam ali.

Tanto lamento que as turbulências da vida estejam me impedindo, momentaneamente, de manter atualizada a correspondência que a amizade delas me proporcionou – sobre seus textos, mails e reviews, que entretanto CONTINUO LENDO e dos quais prometo prestar contas em breve - quanto me alegro ao ver que, apesar da quantidade de fics abandonadas pela internet ... textos belos, plots promissores ... personagens carismáticos ... orfãos de seus autores, a primavera parece estar florescendo também na página Tolkien do ffnet, em atualizações e textos novos.

Entretanto, hoje, conforme prometi há tantos e-mails trocados atrás, esse capítulo é dedicado a uma autora que mal está integrando essa lista ... mas que entretanto é dotada de tanto talento, que em uma breve sentença sintetizou aquilo que não sei se este capítulo inteiro será capaz de exprimir: a nostalgia que vai se apossando dos elfos por uma terra que talvez exista mais em suas almas, e que como eles permaneça, num mundo em que vão vendo tudo que amam cumprir seu ciclo finito, deixando-lhes apenas a solidão.

A autora é Kika-sama, e sua frase – resposta de Legolas Greenleaf, o Thranduilion, a um questionamento do jovem Estel sobre a benção que seria a imortalidade - introduz o último capítulo da Paixão dos Edain: Tempo de Adeus.

"Não penso assim amigo. Nós permanecemos os mesmos, mas com o tempo tudo vai perdendo o brilho, até que um dia partimos para as Terras Imortais, num exílio eterno, e para lá levamos apenas as lembranças daqueles que nos eram caros." – disse o elfo de forma triste, mas conformado com seu destino. ..." Kika Sama – Aprendendo – Capítulo 2: Festa de Aniversário.

**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN – Parte Final**

**Capítulo XXIX - Randa Namarië **

__

_"Mas após a passagem de Galadriel, dentro de alguns anos Celeborn ficou cansado de seu reino __e foi para Imladris morar com os filhos de Elrond."_

JRRTolkien

****

****

**OS ANOS EM IMLADRIS**

Haldir esteve entre aqueles que acompanharam o Senhor Celeborn para Valfenda, pois existia em função de sua lealdade, e a devotara ao Seu Senhor.

Assim foi que, dos talans da Floresta Dourada, Mornfinniel e seus filhos viram-se instalados numa construção de pedra, das muitas abandonadas pelo povo que partia. Ricamente trabalhada - até mais do que as obras de Lórien, que buscavam mais conservar a simplicidade, integrando-se à natureza – mas fria e melancólica, parecia ao corpo de Darai, criado sob o sol do deserto.

Logo após a mudança para Imladris, entretanto, Mîleithel completou vinte anos. E os corações saudosos de tantas partidas, tanto do povo do lugar, quanto dos que vieram de Lórien acompanhando o Senhor Celeborn, festejaram-no como uma forma de esquecer o chamado do mar que ouviam cada dia mais alto.

- Meu tithen – abraçou-o Niéle.

- Tithen? Pensei que finalmente me livraria deste título! Olhe para mim e diga-me se continuo pequeno – riu o aniversariante, naquela disposição que fazia seu rosto sempre agradável de se olhar.

Sim, pensou Niéle, seu menino crescera em altura e força:

- Mas será sempre meu pequeno, meu bem-amado!

- Que assim seja – respondeu Mîleithel beijando-lhe as mãos e retendo-as junto ao peito – seu bem-amado então – completou voltando para Niéle os olhos escuros e brilhantes que herdara da mãe.

E tanto vinho e riso houve naquele dia, que Haldir nem conteve sua pequena flor morena, quando esta subiu na mesa e mostrou aos elfos a dança de Harad, ao ritmo das palmas e canções puxadas por seus irmãos.

----

Curioso como a afinidade pode-se revelar mais forte do que o sangue – pensava Niéle – pois os anos de convivência haviam amoldado em Mîleithel todo o jeito de Haldir.

Era mais terno e sorridente do que o pai jamais fora, é verdade, mas falava com entonação e palavras tão semelhantes que poderia ser confundido com o elfo, se ocultasse a sua visagem.

----

A esta última, seria injusto sequer chamar de feia, refletia Darai. No máximo, poder-se-ia dizer que fora uma versão menos feliz de seus próprios traços; o mais não seria difícil fazer acreditar proveniente de alguns tombos na infância, ou escaramuças da juventude, perfeitamente compreensíveis em Harad.

Sim – pensava – seu povo acreditaria nisso. E era másculo e de peito largo, índole viva e alegre, parente da Primeira Casa, saber-se-ia fazer amar por uma mulher do deserto, menos delicada que as elfas.

----

Pouco tempo no tempo dos elfos – repetia Niéle em sua mente – pouco tempo no tempo dos elfos.

Muito tempo no tempo do coração – este lhe respondia ao escutar a voz de Haldir nas longas caminhadas com Mîleithel.

----

As filhas desabrochavam no jardim de Haldir, e eram para ele como um tempo de primavera, no qual encontrava enlevo.

Entretanto, por mais que sua paixão pouco arrefecesse, e ainda partilhassem muitos e muitos momentos de felicidade em Imladris, lá outra ânsia ganhava corpo em Haldir, embora ambos procurassem afastar do pensamento a sombra do momento que viria.

**----**

**A PARTIDA**

Mas alguns anos depois o tempo do adeus chegou, como tudo chega ao seu momento, quando o Senhor Celeborn anunciou que seguiria ao encontro de Galadriel e os gêmeos decidiram acompanhá-lo, tão logo se despedissem de sua irmã.

E Haldir sofreu, entendendo enfim a escolha de Arwen.

Mas Darai retrucou-lhe que preferia ser uma lembrança eterna em terras ermas, do que um sepulcro bem conservado na Terra Média.

- Outros navios partirão, minha senhora, não quero ainda afastar-me de ti, Cabelos Negros.

- E que faremos então? Voltar para sobreviver melancolicamente na outrora bela cidade da Luz, onde hoje já não há canto nem música, até que não haja nenhum navio para levar nossos filhos às Terras Imortais? Nossos filhos do seu povo são e serão pequenos demais para tanta provação ainda durante muito tempo. Não, Haldir, leve-os agora com Seu Senhor.

- Mas quem cuidará de ti, minha senhora, minha preciosa?

- O filho que mais lhe ama olhará por mim, e Narai me fará companhia, e a Casa de meu irmão olhará por todos nós.

- Vai voltar para o povo bárbaro? Com meus filhos?

- É meu povo, Haldir, e o povo deles também. Serão felizes lá, têm o sol no sangue, e o sangue da Primeira Casa nas veias.

E Haldir soube que o que ela dizia a respeito de seus filhos era verdade. Mîleithel e principalmente Morneirien preferiam a companhia de seus primos de Harad até mesmo à companhia dos filhos de Arwen e Aragorn. Onneneithel e Goldeirien, por sua vez, já bem menores que a irmã mais nova, padeciam já sob a nostalgia de Valinor, sob o chamado do mar, e só mais sofrimento os aguardaria numa Terra Média em que ficassem para ver cada membro de sua família partir.

Seus próprios irmãos haviam partido com a Senhora Galadriel, e o anseio da Terras Imortais germinara lenta mas firmemente no coração de Haldir ao longo de tantas ausências. E o conhecimento de que seus filhos edain e sua adorada esposa também se tornariam uma esmagadora ausência um dia era uma dor que compreendera que jamais poderia ver sanada na Terra Média

----

E na última noite em que celebraram sua paixão, Haldir chorou e disse que a amava: amara sempre e sempre amaria.

E Darai lamentou por ouvir aquelas palavras. Lamentou por ouvi-las só agora, que aumentavam o fel da partida, quando poderiam ter adoçado os dias de permanência. Mas reconheceu na disposição arrogante do marido, que só naquele momento se rendera a tudo que ela fora para ele, o eco e o acerto de sua própria disposição

- Ame-me para sempre nas Terras Imortais, meu esposo. Mas não só a mim, por favor, pois dentro de poucos anos de sua vida o amor com que lhe retribuo morrerá comigo, e para você isso deve ser como se acontecesse no momento em que nos separamos.

E havia sinceridade em tudo que Darai dizia, mas seu orgulho jamais confessou que, por mais que a vida entre os elfos retardasse a passagem do tempo dos homens para ela, começara a sentir em seu corpo que esse viria a cobrar também dela o tributo que lhe era devido. E sua vaidade escolheu saber o esposo longe com uma lembrança também eternamente jovem e esplêndida de si, do que tê-lo ao seu lado com pena e horror de sua velhice.

----

Os filhos choravam ao despedir-se dos pais nos Portos Cinzentos.

Como para consolar os rebentos louros que nunca mais veria, Darai então presenteou-os naquele instante com dois colares da arte de Harad há muito guardados, de marfim, ouro e rubis, dizendo-lhes que lembrassem quem eram, e que um dia escolhessem um noivo e uma noiva para dá-los, e então contassem a eles sobre os grandes animais e as pedras encarnadas do povo de sua mãe.

E ao terminar de dizer isso, entregou os filhos que ainda seriam crianças por muitos anos depois de sua morte aos cuidados de Niéle, que também só partiria agora.

E naquela hora a elfa não conseguiu esconder dos olhos negros o quanto ansiara por aquele momento.

Nesse instante todas as emoções existentes passaram pelos olhos de Darai, sob as vistas da dama eldar, até que se abraçaram.

Sabiam ambas que a filha dos homens estivera destinada a caminhar junto ao elfo por breves dias, enquanto a mulher de seu povo poderia acompanhá-lo para sempre aonde fosse; embora jamais pudesse oferecer-lhe a intensidade furiosa da paixão que presenciara nos olhos da outra.

E quando não mais avistaram os navios, Darai e seus filhos partiram em direção ao Harad, onde Daror os acolheria.


	31. EPÍLOGO

**A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN – PARTE FINAL**

**Epílogo - Daqueles que Ficaram **

Narai veio a desposar o primogênito de Daror e Míriel, para satisfação de Daror, que assim assegurou-se do prosseguimento da linhagem de seu Pai.

Entretanto, embora Narai fosse esposa do herdeiro de Daror, não havia grande amizade entre Darai e a esposa de seu irmão, e era Míriel a senhora da Casa de seu marido. Por isso, quando surpreendentemente foi oferecido um dote pela viúva do elfo, Darai pediu ao irmão que o aceitasse.

Um Senhor de Harad jamais esquecera o bailado à beira do Pelennor, que assistira quando era apenas um príncipe. Agora, já senhor de sua Casa, com filhos crescidos e esposa morta, soube que sua hora chegara ao ouvir de seu retorno sozinha. E assim Darai veio finalmente a desposar um homem de Harad.

E Darai era então já entrada em anos, mas seu novo marido devotou-lhe tal amor sob o céu do deserto, que ela concebeu novamente, vindo a completar a conta de cinco filhos, revelando-se ao final uma mulher de boa fertilidade.

Daror, que sob a liderança de Sua Casa fizera o Harad florescer mais rico do que nunca nos laços estabelecidos com o Norte, concedeu à irmã ainda a disposição do próprio dote, que esta juntou à herança de Ravai, para que Mîleithel pudesse escolher uma beldade de seu povo.

Mas os haradrim não tinham letras, e sua história e sua tradição se enovelavam, e também não conheciam os Valar, nem nunca tinham ouvido falar do Único, pois jamais mantiveram contato com os elfos. E o filho de Haldir preferiu dedicar sua vida a ensinar ao povo de sua mãe o legado de seu pai, e nunca se casou.

Tal escolha não satisfez o gosto de Darai, que queria ver seu filho bem amado, Naldir entretanto lhe explicava que sempre o fora, e para toda a vida.

- Você é uma semente boa, meu filho, e deveria passá-la adiante – dizia ela.

Mas Mîleithel entregara sua semente a uma única, e somente nesta ela poderia frutificar.

E daqueles que velejaram para as Terras Imortais, não há como saber.


	32. NOTA DA AUTORA

NOTA DA AUTORA:

E assim é que esta história chega ao fim; sem possibilidade de continuação.

O que não quer dizer, entretanto, que ainda não haja infindas histórias destes personagens a contar. Principalmente de Haldir, Darai e seus filhos. Histórias alegres, histórias tristes, histórias sensuais, histórias engraçadas...

Seria capaz de contá-las ininterruptamente, mas embora pretenda postar parte delas, seriam episódios sem maior influência no texto principal que me propus a levar-lhes: de paixão tórrida até as últimas conseqüências, mas de "felicidade possível", ainda que improvável. Nada poderia mudar o fado mortal de Cabelos Negros, o fado de que aquela união só poderia ser breve e estigmatizada...portanto precisava me forçar a pôr um ponto derradeiro a ela, sob pena de transmitir uma imagem falsa, de ascensão dos personagens a um estado tão ideal quanto irreal. A vida tem seus ônus. Sempre. Para os edain a velhice e a morte. Para os elfos a saudade e a solidão.

Mas antes que me acusem de angst - e Sadie bem sabe da implicância que tenho para com esse gênero - pois a mensagem de meus personagens sempre foi de que a vida vale a pena de viver, sob quaisquer circunstâncias: reitero que é minha intenção brindá-los com o dúbio privilégio de várias histórias desse casal disfuncional, que como vocês bem podem imaginar não atravessaram 30 anos de casamento sem muitas turbulências.

Antes disso, entretanto, há uma outra história que precisa ser contada, uma outra jornada a percorrer, por caminhos ainda mais tortuosos e desconhecidos, mas traçados sobre a mesma fome de viver.

Caminhos ardentes que eu os convido a conhecer na próxima semana, com Daror e Míriel.


End file.
